


要脸不要脸！

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【挨骂家长总裁良x骂人泼辣班主任孟】【爱好鬼故事记者松x外企OL都市丽人岚】【怕老婆总裁饼x贤惠温柔碎嘴四】铁锈味x苹果味烧饼和曹鹤阳的儿子叫朱缘而朱缘的缘，大概就是周九良和孟鹤堂的缘分的缘





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

十一月初，秋风起，西北风卷着枯枝残叶在柏油路上擦擦挨挨地吹过，差五分六点，太阳已经被地平下吞下一了一多半儿，余晖中的橙光与艳蓝天空调出灰紫的色调。

一辆改装版的路虎揽胜打从马路那头儿一路狂飙轰鸣过来，一个急刹车停在春华小学大门口的对面儿。周九良顶着一头有弹性的小卷毛儿从车上下来，短袖T恤外面敞怀套着件儿皮夹克，行走间隐约显露出结实的胸肌形状。

不顾保安大爷“这儿不能停车”的大喊，周九良看着手机上的信息拔足狂奔。

现在六点钟整了，朱缘给他发微信说家长会已经结束，只有班主任老师和他还在学校，等着他的家长来接他，顺便谈一谈朱缘同学的成绩问题。

周九良把手机塞回裤兜儿里，今天是他侄子朱缘的期中家长会。

至于周九良的侄子为什么姓朱，不过是因为他哥烧饼，大名朱云峰跟他爸姓，周九良随母姓。没办法，父母双方都家大业大，有祖传的家业要继承，就一边儿分一个。

周九良他哥和嫂子曹鹤阳，从暑假开始就去国外出差发展海外市场了，至少要到明年夏天才能回来一趟，所以这一年朱缘都得跟他过，家长会自然也要他来开。之前他记错了学校名字，以为是春花小学，输进导航里没想到还真有，直接被忽悠到了城市的另一头儿，到了之后找了一圈儿没找着孩子，打了电话才知道去错了地方。

紧赶慢赶，周九良在六点十分的时候跑到的四年二班的门口，气喘吁吁的撑着门框，就看见班级里坐着他家那倒霉孩子，还有一个小波浪刘海的Omega。

一身儿米白色竖条纹儿的衬衫，领口折叠着一段装饰用的布料，像极了女款衬衫自带的大蝴蝶结，外罩一件儿开司米羊毛衫，浅蓝色的，清清淡淡。

年轻的Omega只有一个侧脸对着门口，皮肤白嫩、眉骨高而眼窝深，鼻峰挺直鼻头俏丽，朱唇小巧，还有一只圆润可爱的小耳朵，耳垂上坠着一颗莹润的珍珠。

“周哥！”朱缘瞧见周九良了，站起来大喊。

周九良瞪他一眼，“没大没小！”

还没说别的，只见那小老师也转过身儿来看周九良，一张苹果似的小圆脸儿，大眼睛双眼皮儿，水波盈盈简直荡进了周九良的心里。瞧着还特别显小，跟十八九似的，最多不超过二十，要不是周九良尚有一丝理智，知道小学老师都要求硕士学历，他真能认为这小老师是个刚上大学的大学生。

——太对味儿。

——简直配得上掷果盈车。

如果还是魏晋风流的年代，周九良肯定要当街扔一堆。

不对，他是个男性Alpha，干脆直接抢回家当媳妇儿吧。

素了二十八年的周九良，突然间就动了春心，一双眼直勾勾儿地盯着人家看起来没完，亲生的侄子比捡来的都不如，理都不理。

正琢磨着跟人家老师说点儿什么好套近乎呢，小老师倒先开口了。

站起身来一叉腰，周九良就看见那最多不会超过一尺九的细腰，俩眼珠子还没拔出来，紧接着就被卷了一脸。

“哎哟喂，原来您就是朱缘同学的家长啊，我算是知道朱缘怎么天天迟到了，有您这样儿的家长做榜样，想不迟到可真不容易。”

他露出手腕上的表，点了点，周九良就又瞧见了那截纤细白嫩的手腕子，关节处突出来的小骨头都显得那么可爱，“您瞧瞧这都几点了？家长会都开完十分钟，人家别的家长都带着孩子回家了，就我还在这儿巴巴地等着。”

“对不起，对不起，老师您别生气，不好意思我来晚了，让您受累在这儿等着。”周九良赶紧给人赔不是，年轻娇软的Omega生起气来更是一番风味，一双大眼睛活了似的会说话，说着说着还带着点儿鼻音出来，像是被欺负的要哭似的，“老师您贵姓啊？”

“我姓孟，叫孟鹤堂，是朱缘的班主任，教语文的。”孟鹤堂缓了口气儿道。

“哦哦哦，我姓周，叫周九良，数字九，善良的良，是朱缘的叔叔。”周九良抓了个空，赶紧做个自我介绍。

“好，朱缘叔叔，我跟您直说了吧，朱缘这次的期中考试，没有一门儿是及格的，尤其是语文！”孟鹤堂说起来就生气，忍不住用手里的试卷拍桌子，上面一排鲜红的55、49、57，“这才四年级，一共就语数外三门主科，他竟然能三门儿都不及格！我就想问问您这做家长的，平时在家还管不管孩子学习了！这样的成绩以后还怎么上初中！”

他越说越气，声音越来越大，在空旷的教室里都有回音了，小嘴一张一合跟激光枪似的突突了周九良一脸，说了这么一大长串儿，把自己憋得脸都红了，饱满的苹果肌更家明显，说完一个大喘气，小白手还拍拍胸口，然后把试卷扔到周九良面前的桌子上，“您自己瞧瞧吧！”

周九良被一顿喷，一腔的春心荡漾被朱缘那惨不忍睹的成绩给怼回去了，他扫了一眼卷子，扭头压低声音吼朱缘，“你怎么回事！怎么全都不及格了？我晚上问你作业会不会，你不是都说会吗？”

朱缘也吓傻了，他也没想到孟老师竟然跟他叔噼里啪啦全说了，熊孩子憋堵着说不出话来。

他爸妈出国了，他叔不咋管他又好糊弄，他当然是玩的飞起，不记得学习是什么了，这几个月作业从来没有好好写过，每天晚上都沉迷手机游戏。

“老师您别生气，”周九良运了半天气，没办法还得跟老师赔笑脸儿，“都是我没盯住他学习，他爸妈出国了，我也不太懂怎么辅导孩子学习，这一下没看住就耽误了。”

他认错态度良好，又没经验，被熊孩子糊弄了，也不能全怪他，孟鹤堂也软化了下来，“您这算是句明白话，原本朱缘的成绩还是很好的，所以他这次成绩下滑严重，我才这么生气。既然是这样，那您以后可要盯住他好好学习，不能再玩游戏了。”

“一定一定，”周九良眯着眼笑道，“您放心，回家我就没收他手机，以后吃完饭就坐他旁边儿盯着他写作业！”

“行吧，我也没别的可说的了，”孟鹤堂说道，“哦对了，朱缘最近早上总迟到，您再早点送他出门儿吧。”

“嗯？”周九良一下子有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“学校不是九点半上课吗？”

“八点半就上课了。”孟鹤堂无奈地道，他算是看明白了，朱缘这叔叔是完全不了解小学情况，被这熊孩子忽悠的够呛。

“朱缘！你自己说学校几点上课？”周九良把小胖子拎过来，厉声问道。

“……八，八点半……”在班主任和叔叔的双重瞪视下，朱缘就是再大的胆子也不敢瞎编了。

周九良气的想翻白眼儿，哆嗦着手指头狠狠地戳了两下他那大脑门儿。

“就这样儿吧，我也该下班儿了。”孟鹤堂看看表，打算结束对话，回办公室收拾东西。

“哎哟都这么晚了，不好意思啊老师耽误您时间了，”周九良舔着脸道，“您家在哪儿啊？要不我送您回去吧。”

“不用了，我家挺近的。”孟鹤堂头都不抬就拒绝了。

周九良脑子一转，又道，“孟老师，咱俩加个微信吧，我真不太懂怎么管孩子学习，平时工作也挺忙的，有了微信我有问题也好能跟您请教请教。还有这小子在学校不听话，您就直接跟我说。”

“那好吧。”孟鹤堂一想也对，朱缘这鬼精的熊孩子，之后还不知道编出来什么瞎话儿忽悠他叔呢。

他打开二维码给周九良扫，旁边儿站着的朱缘看着他俩加上了微信，苦着一张小胖脸，知道幸福的日子就这样离他远去了。

周九良给孟鹤堂加好了备注，手机塞进口袋里，拎起朱缘的后领子就往外走，边走边问，“我送你回去吧，孟老师，不用客气。”

“不用了，我家真的挺近的，我骑小黄车回去就行了。”孟鹤堂还是拒绝。

周九良没办法，只能拎着朱缘走了。

出了校门儿到车前一看，贴着一张违规停车的罚单——二百块。

“卧槽！”

气的周九良一脚踹在车轱辘上，十万块钱一个的车轱辘让他踢上了一个大鞋印子。

正好孟鹤堂骑着小黄车路过，看着这叔侄俩，翻个白眼儿，肚里嘲笑——傻逼！

回家的路上，周九良压着火儿开车，朱缘也抱着书包跟个鹌鹑似的缩在副驾驶不敢说话。他叔一时不查被他糊弄了，今天还被孟老师骂，朱缘蔫头耷脑的，以后肯定没好日子过了。

不过幸亏不是他爸，他叔不会打他，要是换了他爸，他屁股早就开花了，他妈还会在旁边儿跟着叫好儿。

车里的气压很低，周九良冷着一张脸专注开车，朱缘以为他是在憋火不想说话，其实他是在回味刚才气哼哼的小老师。孟鹤堂蹬着小黄车一溜烟儿地路过，他其实看见了，身上裹着一件儿橘黄色的短款外套儿，头上的卷毛被风吹的凌乱，像只小兔子抱着大胡萝卜似的就蹦过去了。

可爱的不行。

老色胚周九良心里痒痒，没空管他那倒霉侄子，他还突然有点希望朱缘再犯点儿什么错，他好有机会跟孟鹤堂说上话。

一直到家，周九良都没说朱缘一句，家里的王阿姨已经做好饭了。朱缘忐忐忑忑地吃了顿晚饭，跟吃上刑场前的断头饭似的，饭量减了不少，只有平时的一半儿。

周九良一看，倒还不算完蛋，没那么没心没肺，看样子也知道自己错了。他把朱缘拎到书房里，把他卧室里的小书桌也搬过来，就挨着周九良自己的办公桌，“打今儿起，你每天晚上就在这儿写作业，我在旁边儿陪着你。每天有什么作业我都会问你们老师，你小子别想着糊弄我。”

“啊……”朱缘长大了嘴，吓得面如土色，“我，我……”

“你什么你，朱烧麦我告诉你啊，”周九良板着脸凶巴巴地道，“期末考试成绩必须恢复到中等水平，不然我不打你，你等着你爸飞回来打你吧！”

想起他爸那暴脾气、破锣嗓子和铁砂掌，还有他妈的碎嘴子，朱缘哇的一声就哭了，“哇——叔叔我错了，我，我好好学习，呜……别叫我爸打我……”

怂孩子哭得震天响，吓得在收拾厨房的王阿姨差点儿摔了两个碗。

“别哭了。”周九良掏掏耳朵，被他那大嗓门儿震的耳朵疼，“今儿的作业是什么，赶紧写作业，别磨叽！”他拿手机给孟鹤堂发微信，“我可问你们老师了啊，一会儿我检查，少写一样儿你就等着吧。”

孟鹤堂收到微信的时候刚放下筷子，他趴在沙发上，给周九良回复了今天各科的作业，他是班主任，数学和英语的作业他都知道。

“起来起来，刚吃完饭就趴着，小心一会儿挤吐出来。”靳鹤岚端着盘子拿脚尖儿踢他屁股。

“哎呀，没事儿，”孟鹤堂举着手机翻了个身儿，看着屏幕没憋住噗嗤乐出来了——周九良给他发了朱缘哭的哇哇的小视频，小胖子不知道被周九良怎么恐吓了，哭的那叫一个惊天动地。

“哎哟我去，这谁啊？哭的这么惨？”靳鹤岚让朱缘的哭声给吓一跳，端着盘子进厨房刷碗。

“我一学生，”孟鹤堂从沙发上出溜下来，撂下手机去给靳鹤岚帮忙，“一鬼精的熊孩子，他爸妈出差，这段时间跟他叔叔住，仗着他叔叔不了解小学情况，疯狂忽悠他叔，不好好学习整天打游戏，期中考试全不及格，今儿叔侄俩都叫我骂了一顿。”

“好家伙，你狠，你也不怕那是个熊家长，再跟你干起来。”

“他敢？！”孟鹤堂一叉腰一瞪眼，小泼妇样儿就要上来，拿起水池边儿上的黄瓜恶狠狠地咬了一口，“他敢碰我一下试试！我就喊非礼！”

靳鹤岚也拿他没辙，往他脸上蹭了一下泡沫就赶他出去，“你出去吧，别在这儿给我添乱。”

“我哪添乱了，我不是想给你帮忙么……”孟鹤堂委委屈屈地嘟囔着，被靳鹤岚退出去了。

靳鹤岚是孟鹤堂的表哥，也是个Omega，外企白领，每天承受着morning啊Linda去帮我拿一下paper和hello呀Sarah去给boss倒杯coffee。朝九晚五打卡上班，因为坚决拒绝加班和职场性骚扰，已经换了好几家公司了。

他们俩从上大学就一起到T市来了，靳鹤岚比孟鹤堂大一岁，毕业之后租了这间房子，表兄弟俩就搬出来一起住了，一直到现在。

孟鹤堂是小学老师，每天四点半下班准时离家近，负责买菜做饭。靳鹤岚在市中心的CBD上班，再不加班也要六点多才到家，更别提真的完全不加班也是不可能的。

表兄弟两个都是单身狗，不过靳鹤岚最近在和一个叫朱鹤松的记者约会，看起来像是有点儿意思的样子。

从厨房出来，周九良又发来了新信息，是朱缘挂着眼泪，可怜巴巴坐着写作业的样子，面前还瘫着期中考试卷子，成绩被用圈大大地圈起来了，无声地羞辱着熊孩子。

这人还挺好玩儿，孟鹤堂看着照片笑呵呵地想，觉得周九良还挺认真负责的。

他哪能想到，周九良认真负责是为了泡他。


	2. Chapter 2

保持着每天询问家庭作业和汇报作业完成，周九良完美利用侄子朱缘同学和孟鹤堂熟悉了起来，通过每天晚上的固定问作业和交作业环节，借机和孟鹤堂聊天，或者说，聊骚，获得了关于孟鹤堂的各种信息。

年龄二十五，刚刚师范大学硕士毕业参加工作，老家在D省，和表哥靳鹤岚同住。家庭情况简单平凡，父母都是老师，一家子知识分子。

周九良每天亲力亲为地去接送朱缘，就为了和孟鹤堂见一面儿说几句话，回家之后掐着点儿的给孟鹤堂发微信，后来孟鹤堂也会主动跟他聊天了，内容也不止局限在朱缘身上，随便什么当天热点新闻和娱乐八卦都可以聊几句，有时候还会吐槽一下班上的其他熊孩子。

一遇孟鹤堂，从清心寡欲的和尚道士一下变身成色中饿鬼的周九良吧唧着嘴咂摸了一下，他二十八，孟鹤堂二十五，他是Alpha，孟鹤堂是Omega，他家不挑媳妇儿家世，孟鹤堂家书香门第挺不错。

总结起来就是俩字，般配。

朱缘小朋友在叔叔和班主任的魔鬼关怀下，成绩有所提高，虽然还没恢复道之前的水平，但好歹及格了。同时，短短半个月的时间还成功减肥，瘦了五斤。

果然认真学习使人消瘦。

这天，周九良上午签完一个合同，就早下班给自己放假了，回家之后在健身房里撸铁。他家是个大平层，三百平米，四个卧室，一个主卧他自己住，两个次卧，现在被朱缘住了一个，剩下一个当客房，最后一个被他改建成了健身房。

先在跑步机上跑了几圈儿，边跑边听戏，也不知道他什么爱好，没事儿就好听个戏曲，连健身的时候都不放过自己和别人。

跑了半个小时之后下来撸铁，推了没几下，门铃响了。今天王阿姨请假，家里的小孙子发烧了，周九良只好自己去开门，他也没看可视电话的屏幕，只当是朱缘回来了忘带钥匙。

孟鹤堂站在周九良家的大门前按门铃，他旁边儿还站着鼻青脸肿的朱缘，一看就是打架了。

坐电梯上了二十七楼，正好撞见周九良一身大汗，穿着件已经湿透的黑色工字背心来开门，汗水洇湿了整片前胸后背，还有汗珠儿从额头脸颊流到脖子下面，大裤衩子松松垮垮的挂在胯上，露出一截内裤的边缘，还有一两根毛发从边缘支棱出来。

孟鹤堂被这扑面而来的Alpha信息素和汗味兜头盖脸差点熏了一跟头，周九良的信息素是一股金属的铁锈味，闻起来冷冷的，但是搭配他着一头热汗，又很是热力逼人。

“诶，孟老师，”周九良没想到孟鹤堂来了，看着孟鹤堂满脸通红都有点站不稳的样子，赶紧收敛了信息素，把人往屋里让，“快进来快进来，我在健身，不好意思啊，我去穿个衣服。朱缘，带着老师去客厅坐！”

说着他就跑回自己房间，从衣柜里扒拉出来一件大T恤往身上一套。

朱缘蔫了吧唧地带着孟鹤堂坐到沙发上，孟鹤堂打眼扫了一圈儿这个客厅，第一反应是真大，连着厨房这一大片，面积就比他和靳鹤岚的家还大。

南北通透的大客厅，那头是厨房加餐厅，整体是简约的黑白灰装修风格，电视墙上挂着一个巨大的八十五寸4K电视，配的整套音响，懂行的一看就知道是好东西，这一套下来至少得十来万块钱。不过孟鹤堂不识货，他就觉得这电视挺大，拿来看电影应该很不错。

万恶的有钱人啊。

他瞄了一眼朱缘，突然觉得在这样的家庭里长大的富N代，朱缘可真算是个好孩子了。

周九良拿毛巾边擦头发边从卧室里出来，他刚才去冲了一把头，现在湿漉漉的往下滴着水。顺道儿去拐去厨房泡了茶，端着一个大茶缸子和两只杯子出来了。

客厅里，孟鹤堂穿着件浅粉色的毛衣，柔和的颜色是这个客厅里唯一的暖色，周九良仿佛闻到一股似有若无的苹果香，是那种还没有熟透，稍微带以前青涩的味道，酸甜，让人一闻就不自觉分泌口水。

“孟老师，来，喝口水。”周九良把杯子放在孟鹤堂面前，端着大茶缸子给他倒水。

“谢谢，您不用客气。”孟鹤堂客客气气地道谢，觉得这不锈钢大茶缸子和整个房子的现代简约装修是如此的不配套，又很奇异的和周九良很搭。

“朱烧麦！你又怎么回事？”周九良坐在孟鹤堂旁边儿，他打刚才就看见朱缘脸上青一块紫一块的了，不用问，孟老师来家里，肯定又是因为熊孩子闯祸了。

“周先生，您先别凶孩子，”孟鹤堂连忙替朱缘解释，“这回真不是朱缘的错儿，他是见义勇为才受伤的。”

“见义勇为？”周九良一脸怀疑，“他还会见义勇为了？”

“是真的，”孟鹤堂忽闪着大眼睛盯着周九良看，努力地想让自己的目光显得更加真诚一点儿，殊不知又把周九良的魂儿给勾住了，“朱缘同学是为了帮助被小混混勒索的同学才受伤的，我不放心他一个人回家，所以才送他回来。”

周九良惊奇地瞧朱缘，“哟呵，你还真会见义勇为了啊，好，值得表扬，想要什么奖励？”

“啊……”朱缘原本蔫蔫的，听见有奖励之后神情逐渐活跃了起来，小胖子动动嘴，不敢大声说话，直敢小声哼哼，“……想，想吃鸡……”

“吃鸡？”周九良愣住，随后犹豫道，“明天吃行吗？今天王阿姨请假了，没人做饭。”

朱缘鼓着小胖脸儿，“是吃鸡，绝地求生！”

“瞅你那点儿出息！”周九良反应过来了，没忍住，越过孟鹤堂伸手给了朱缘后脑勺一下，他上半身正好笼罩在孟鹤堂头顶，宽大的T恤前襟扫过他的鼻尖，有周九良的铁锈味儿。

“问你们老师，看孟老师同不同意你玩？！”

孟鹤堂为了躲开周九良，往后仰，整个上半身都靠在沙发背上了。他鼻尖现在都是周九良的味道，就算被水稀释过了，对于他来说，依旧很有攻击力。所以在周九良问他的时候，孟鹤堂没怎么思考，含含糊糊“嗯”了一声。

于是就听朱缘一阵欢呼，以与自己肥胖的身材极为不相符的灵活，蹦跶着去玩游戏了。

“你，你怎么同意了？”周九良惊讶地都结巴了，他问那么一句，就是想让孟鹤堂拒绝朱缘，老师不同意玩游戏简直太正常了，朱缘就没办法反抗了。

“啊？”孟鹤堂还有点晕乎乎的，对于周九良的问话有点反应迟钝。

周九良见他这傻乎乎的样儿挺稀罕，之前都是牙尖嘴利的厉害模样，这时突然软萌起来，感觉还有点毛茸茸的。伸手在孟鹤堂眼前晃了几下，周九良打个响指，“回神儿了。”

“啊！”孟鹤堂让他吓一跳，“诶？朱缘呢？”他左右一看，发现学生没了。

“玩游戏去了。”周九良撇嘴，往沙发上一考，伸腿搁在茶几上，整个人四仰八叉的躺在沙发上了。

“你同意他玩的，我也没辙了。”

孟鹤堂端起水杯，借着喝水缓解自己的不自在，他脸上有些烫，周九良坐得离他太紧了，Alpha气息总是蠢蠢欲动往他这边儿蹭，勾着他的信息素都要散发出来。

太羞耻了，怎么才见人家家长第二面就春心荡漾的，孟鹤堂在心里唾弃自己，多怪昨天晚上靳鹤岚闲的没事拉着自己看小电影，还说什么都二十五六了，没吃过猪肉也得见过猪跑——去你的猪跑！

周九良坏的要命，他当然是故意的，瞅着小老师被他的信息素熏的晕乎乎的，喝了两大杯水越喝越渴，他又果断地收起了信息素的味道。适可而止，一次不能逗得太急了，不然小兔子也是会咬人的。

“咳咳，朱缘最近学习挺有进步的，就让他玩一天吧。”孟鹤堂给自己强行挽尊，努力改变话题想把这页翻过去，“你们家阿姨没来啊，那晚上朱缘吃什么？”

“外卖呗，”周九良看着手机，好像是在看什么东西，其实就是装模作样什么都没看，“反正饿不着他，”他扣下手机屏幕，直勾勾地盯着孟鹤堂，“你怎么光问他不问问我？我也没人给做饭吃啊。”

“啊……”孟鹤堂张着小嘴被他问得说不出话来，小圆脸儿直接红成了红苹果，“你，你吃不吃饭跟我有什么关系，我就是怕孩子饿着罢了。再，再说，吃外卖多不健康啊，对身体不好，尤其是小朋友，不能吃外卖。”

“哦。”周九良又躺回去，继续看手机，赖皮地道，“那他就跟着我饿着吧。”

孟鹤堂着急，“那怎么行呢，小孩子正在长身体的，怎么能饿着，你怎么这样儿带孩子啊。”

“哎呀，家里有零食，他饿了会自己找吃的的，”周九良挠头，故意激孟鹤堂，坐起来凑到孟鹤堂跟前儿，“诶，孟老师，”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂气鼓鼓地不看他。

“你会不会做饭？”

“干什么？”

“孟老师，”周九良两条手臂撑在膝盖上，上半身前倾，几乎要和孟鹤堂脸贴脸，“身为老师，你是不是应该关心学生？”

“嗯？嗯。”孟鹤堂觉得这屋里的暖气怎么烧得这么热，他身上都要冒汗了，热气还源源不断地从周九良那边涌过来，通过他的呼吸吹到自己的脸上。

他鼻尖儿上挂着一点点小汗珠儿，十分努力不被发现的向后仰头，“你想说什么？”

两只小白手反手撑着沙发，都不敢和周九良对视。

“孟老师，你看朱缘这么可怜，跟着我这个叔叔只能吃外卖，要么就吃零食，”周九良变本加厉地靠近他，舌头顶着一边儿的腮帮子，看起来痞气十足，活脱儿一个欺负人的土匪，“你心疼心疼他，给他做顿饭吃呗。”

周九良口中说的是让孟鹤堂心疼心疼朱缘，实际上是心疼谁，只有他自己心里清楚。

孟鹤堂被他搞的心里慌的不行，心跳得直突突，周九良实在靠得太近了，孟鹤堂受不了地蹦了起来，不假思索地答应了，“行行行，我就给他做顿饭。”

说完便慌不择路，歪七扭八地跑去厨房了。

周九良也得逞地站起来，看他像是只被撩了毛的小兔子似的跑了，跟在后面喊，“冰箱里都有菜，你看看想吃什么！”

他早就知道孟鹤堂会做饭，每天下班都回家自己做饭吃，自从知道这事儿开始，周九良就琢磨上了，怎么能让孟鹤堂给自己做顿饭吃。今天还真是打了瞌睡送来了枕头，正中周九良下怀。

二十平米的巨大厨房里，孟鹤堂对着一冰箱的蔬菜鱼虾肉蛋，琢磨了一下把芹菜和牛肉末拿出来，又拿了冷冻虾仁和三个鸡蛋。翻了翻，最后翻出了四个大青椒，他想着，朱缘小朋友获得的玩游戏的权力，那必须吃一盘能止小儿夜啼的素炒青椒补充维生素。

“调料都在那边儿的抽屉里，米在左边柜子里，电饭锅在左边的台子上。”周九良靠在厨房的推拉门边儿上，大爷似的告诉孟鹤堂各种东西的位置，但就是不伸手帮忙。

孟鹤堂把食材都放在厨房中间的岛台上，拿着那捆芹菜指周九良，“你去洗菜！”

说完把一下儿把芹菜扔周九良怀里了。

“好吧，”周九良把手机揣进裤兜儿里，拿着芹菜站在水池边，问孟鹤堂，“怎么洗？”

作为一个合格的富N代大少爷，周九良从小到大进厨房都是拿东西吃，从来没有做过饭，标准的油瓶儿倒了都不扶的主儿，孟鹤堂让他洗芹菜，可算是难住他了。

孟鹤堂气哼哼的叉着腰，简直要怀疑这人是不是故意难为他，怎么会有人连芹菜都不会洗，这是个生活不能自理的残废吗？！

“呐！就这样在水下面冲它，把上面的泥和脏东西都搓掉！然后把芹菜叶摘下来，一会焯一下切碎了明天可以炒鸡蛋。”孟鹤堂拿了一根给周九良做示范，然后就不管他了，转头去解冻牛肉末和虾仁，顺手蒸上米饭。

把鸡蛋加盐打散，然后加入温水搅拌均匀，撇去浮沫，冷水上锅蒸。虾仁解冻之后加料酒和盐腌制，十分钟后等鸡蛋凝固，改小火，在表面放上虾仁。盖盖大火蒸两分钟，关火焖一分钟，出锅之后淋上蒸鱼豉油和麻油/花椒油，就好了。

这边做好了虾仁蒸蛋，周九良也洗好了芹菜，孟鹤堂将芹菜拿过来，又把青椒扔给他洗，自己把芹菜切成芹菜末。

葱姜蒜干辣椒炝锅，下肉末，加料酒和生抽炒匀断生，再倒入芹菜末，最后加老抽调色，炒熟，超下饭的芹菜肉末就出锅了。

还剩一个醋烹青椒，在孟鹤堂切青椒的时候，周九良的手机响了。

他随便在裤子上抹掉手上的水，在孟鹤堂下大葱炝锅的时候接起了电话，一瞬间神色变得有些严肃，他没说什么，只是嗯嗯几下之后挂了电话，然后又连续打了几个电话询问情况。

“公司临时有急事，我要过去一趟，饭好了你就和朱缘吃吧。”周九良转身去换衣服，边走边说，“我可能要回来的晚一点，吃完饭没什么事你就回家，朱缘自己到点儿知道睡觉。”

孟鹤堂被这突如其来的临时变动惊得手一抖，一整盘青椒片滑进了锅里，顿时油锅噼啪作响，“那你还吃不吃饭了？”

“不知道，再说吧！”周九良的声音从远处的卧室里传来，两分钟之后换好了卫衣长裤出来，快步走到门口，抄起皮夹克和车钥匙，踩上那双破AJ就要出门，“走了。”

“那我给你把饭留下！”孟鹤堂举着锅铲，看着周九良就这么风风火火地走了，扔了一个正在吃鸡的小学鸡和一厨房的饭菜给自己。

将酱油倒进锅里翻炒，最后溜边儿倒点醋，低头看了看身上的碎花围裙，孟鹤堂觉得自己像是个丈夫忙于工作不着家的怨妇似的在周九良家大厨房里做饭。摇摇脑袋把瞎胡想的念头甩出去，盛出菜来喊朱缘出来吃饭。


	3. Chapter 3

晚上九点，周九良才裹挟着一身寒气进了家门，屋子里静悄悄的，他以为孟鹤堂走了，进了厨房看见岛台上留着几个盘子菜，上面扣着保温盖，是孟鹤堂特意拨出来给他留的。

书房里亮着灯，应该是朱缘在写作业，周九良推开门，意外的看到孟鹤堂坐在他的椅子上，正在辅导朱缘做作业。

“你回来了，”孟鹤堂抬头说道，“厨房里有给你留的饭，去热热吃吧，等朱缘写完作业，我也该走了。”

“啊，别走啊。”环境过于温情，孟鹤堂的话语简直和在家等候晚归丈夫的妻子一模一样，以至于周九良没过脑子就说出了心里话。

“都这么晚了，我再不走就坐不上车了。”孟鹤堂嗔了他一眼，“你快去吃饭吧。”

“我送你回去，”周九良急忙道，“你等我吃口饭，我开车送你回家。”

孟鹤堂别别扭扭的，心里不太情愿让周九良送他回家，昨天靳鹤岚是被朱鹤松送回家的，两个人还在楼下接吻了。搞得孟鹤堂现在觉得，一个Alpha送Omega回家，应该是情侣关系才可以。

“不用，我骑小黄车也行。”孟鹤堂拒绝道，继续低头给朱缘讲题，不理周九良了。

周九良在厨房里笨手笨脚地热饭菜，微波炉他还是会用的，他饿到现在没吃饭，就算孟鹤堂做的是黑暗料理吃到他嘴里也是人间美味，更何况孟鹤堂手艺不差，虾仁蒸蛋十分细滑，拌在米饭里简直一绝。

大口吃完饭，全程不超过十分钟，周九良又回到书房门口。孟鹤堂正在收拾包，周九良倚在门框上看他，朱缘从他身边溜走，小声说了句“我去睡觉了”就跑了。

“不是让你吃完饭就回家吗？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂不抬头，来回来去地倒腾包里的那点儿东西，“朱缘还那么小，我怎么能放心没有大人让他一个人在家呢，而且他语文成绩还是不行，我就顺便给他补补课。”

“没事儿，楼下有二十四小时的保安，没有门卡上不来，他在家安全的很。”周九良直眉楞眼地说道。

那种不自在的感觉又来了，好像是他在自作多情一般，孟鹤堂攥紧了包带跟自己生气，他说道，“我要回家。”

语气里还有一丝丝不易察觉的委屈，仿佛是好心被当成了驴肝肺。

“我送你。”周九良上下颠着车钥匙玩。

“不用。”孟鹤堂拒绝，穿好外套，挎上包就要从他身边儿过去，被周九良一把攥住细细的手腕。

“不行，太晚了，你自己回去不安全。”

“你放开我，”孟鹤堂拧着手腕子挣扎，却被周九良捏住挣不出来，他气得要命，使劲儿瞪了周九良一眼，然后一脚踩在他脚趾上，趁着周九良疼的瞬间松开了力道，赶紧跑了。

他一溜烟儿跑出门，正好来了一趟电梯，孟鹤堂钻进电梯里按下一楼之后拼命按关门键，生怕周九良卡住门挤进来。

电梯给给力，正好在周九良面前关上了。

一路下楼，孟鹤堂拿出百米冲刺的速度跑到小区外面，这该死的高档小区自带地下停车场，外面的汽车和自行车一律不能进大门。

太耽误事儿了！

幸好孟鹤堂还不算幸运E，小区大门口的马路边儿就停着几辆小黄车，他赶紧扫码解锁一辆，把包往车筐里一扔，蹬上就走。

骑上车子被冷硬的西北风一吹，孟鹤堂发热冲动的大脑稍微冷静了一点，自己刚才是怎么了，怎么会这么情绪化，而且反应好奇怪。他心里懊恼着，没注意到身后有一辆哑光黑色的路虎正慢吞吞的跟着他。

周九良没赶上电梯，过来一分多钟才等来下一趟，直接下到负一，把车开上来，在门口转了一圈儿就发现了孟鹤堂吭哧吭哧瞪自行车的身影，在路灯下显得格外脆弱又倔强。

十一月底已经算是冬天了，孟鹤堂还穿着那件羊毛的短款呢子大衣，扩版版型的特别宽松肥大，很显然一点都不保暖，还往里面兜风。他小波浪卷被吹得乱糟糟的，紧紧地抿着嘴巴不让风吹进肚子里，趁着等红灯的时候在包里摸了一圈也没摸到口罩。

瞧孟鹤堂缩着脖子，冷风还在乎乎往衣服里灌的样子，周九良心疼坏了。忍了几次，周九良还是没有叫住他，他也看出来了，孟鹤堂不知道在别扭什么，Omega的心思你别猜，他不禁反思自己是不是撩的太狠了？仔细回想一下好像也没有吧，到底是怎么呢？

骑了有几分钟，孟鹤堂突然发现了周九良的车，那么大个汽车慢吞吞地跟在他后面，作为一个在走夜路的Omega，孟鹤堂必须要有这个自我保护的警惕心。他猛地一回头，回猛了还晕了一下，完了就看见周九良的车了。不得不说，他心里松了一口气，隐约还更多了点儿安全感。

随后又开始别别扭扭，这个人，干什么这么执着的要送他回家呢，真的是因为觉得晚上不安全，还是有什么别的原因……

孟鹤堂想起今天课间在办公室刷微博时看到的一句话，【当你不确定自己喜不喜欢一个人的时候就是喜欢，当你不确定对方喜不喜欢你的时候就是不喜欢】

孟鹤堂特别害怕是自己自作多情，又觉得周九良这种大户人家的少爷可能只是想跟他玩玩。这种孟鹤堂是绝对不能接受的，他还要为人师表呢。

孟鹤堂心烦意乱，孟鹤堂开始自暴自弃，他扭头恨恨地瞪了周九良一眼，视线仿佛能穿透挡风玻璃杀死他，只是不知道周九良能不能接收到，也许会被玻璃反弹回来。

瞪完之后心里舒坦多了，孟鹤堂在路口停下等红灯，周九良知道被他发现了，所幸不跟在他后面，直接停在他旁边的机动车道上，和他并排。

一时间这条不算宽的双车道小马路上，只有一辆大路虎和它旁边的小黄车在红灯下站着。好似他们两人之间的关系一样，也被卡在了红灯上，正在等着绿灯跳亮的那一刻，只是不知道绿灯亮起的时候，这两个人是直行还是左转。

这个红灯很长，从九十九秒开始倒数，不知道为什么一个小路口要设置这么长的红灯，这不是等着堵车么。

周九良手指头敲着方向盘，在心里骂交管部门，眼睛盯着从右侧车窗里盯着孟鹤堂的身影，看他被冻得唧唧索索的，觉得车里的暖气都变得烫人了起来。

钢铁直A周九良挠头，也开始自暴自弃的想，要不直接表白算了，但是又觉得刚聊了半个月微信，是不是太唐突了，怕会吓到孟鹤堂。

当红灯跳到五十四秒的时候，孟鹤堂听到身后一阵摩托车的轰鸣声，他还在心里想是谁大半夜的这么疯狂，就觉得一阵风刮过，刮的他站不稳，扶着车把手的手也握不住，眼看着就要站不稳被小黄车砸在下面。

摩托车呼啸而过，抢走了孟鹤堂放在车筐里的包，还推倒了他。

周九良在事故发生的一瞬间开门下车，却也只来得及把自行车从孟鹤堂身上搬开。

“你怎么养？砸着哪儿了？哪疼？”周九良着急的连声问道。

“呜……”孟鹤堂天生泪窝子浅，还娇气又怕疼，刚才他摔倒，条件反射地伸手撑了一下地，左手的整个手掌都被磨破皮了，摔倒在地上屁股也疼的很，自行车砸在身上，大腿小腿，右边胳膊，都疼的要命，“好疼啊……”

“哪儿疼？我看看？”周九良拉过孟鹤堂伸出来的手，轻轻的吹了两下，没想到第一次摸到小苹果的小手是这样的情况，“地上太凉，我抱你去车里坐着行不行？”

孟鹤堂泪眼汪汪的点点头，委屈的不行，包被抢了，还摔得这么惨。

周九良先把副驾驶的车门打开，然后一手穿过他膝窝，一手撑在他肩上，打横把人抱起来，“来，低点头。”他把孟鹤堂放进去，又把座椅放倒，让孟鹤堂能躺下。

小苹果还在哭，哭的时候眼泪都散发着青苹果的味道，周九良绕回到驾驶席，关上车门把暖风调大，让孟鹤堂先暖和起来。

“除了手还有哪儿摔着了？腿疼不疼？”周九良问他，“一会儿去医院看看，我先报个警。”

孟鹤堂被又惊又吓，现在身上哪儿哪儿都疼，也没有更好的主意了，就由着周九良做主，听他打110报了警，然后两个人窝在车里等警察来。

哭了一会儿，孟鹤堂身上没那么疼了，就是手还疼的厉害。周九良看他手心都是土渣子，担心他感染，跑去开后备箱翻了半天，终于在角落里翻出来一瓶没开封的矿泉水。

“手给我，有点儿凉，忍着点。”他想孟鹤堂伸出手，“得冲干净，万一感染可就坏了。”

孟鹤堂抽搭着把手递给他，被他温暖甚至有些滚烫的大手握住指尖，拉到车窗外面倒水冲洗。泪珠儿还挂在小苹果的脸颊上，他哭的眼眶红彤彤的，鼻尖儿也红彤彤，看起来可怜极了。

被周九良拉着手冲水，冰凉的矿泉水冲过掌心，顿时冻得他整只手感觉都木了。他为了方便周九良整个上半身都贴着车门趴着，两个人几乎头碰头，挨得极近，周九良的头发和他的头发已经互相触碰在一起。

被水动得忍不住瑟缩了一下，孟鹤堂想缩手躲开，却被周九良牢牢握住动不了。他偷偷看周九良的侧脸，他情绪稳定下来了，开始有心情观察周九良了。周九良正板着脸表情很严肃的给孟鹤堂的手心冲水，仿佛在做一件全世界最重要的事情，猫儿唇抿得紧紧的，昭示着主人现在的心情很不好。

不过几秒钟，在孟鹤堂脑海中想完刚才那些事儿的同时，水也倒没了，手冲的不算完全干净，但条件有限也就只能这样了，一会还要去挂急诊重新清洁上药包扎。

“吓着了？”周九良重新回到车上，问缩成一团的孟鹤堂。

“嗯。”孟鹤堂带着鼻音哼哼一声，翘着一只手，整个人缩起来侧躺在放平的座椅上。

“不怕啊，一会儿警察就来了。”周九良有些笨拙地哄他，试探性的摸到他完好的右手，想着拉拉手是不是能不害怕。

孟鹤堂被他握住手，脸又红了起来，这次连耳朵都红了，却没有挣扎拒绝他。

正要说什么，警笛声传来，负责这片儿的民警开着车过来了。

到了之后询问案情做笔录，大部分都是周九良替孟鹤堂回答的，他当时就在车上，看的一清二楚，很多孟鹤堂因为事出突然又受到惊吓没有注意的事情周九良都看到了，比如摩托的牌子和型号，牌照和抢劫犯的衣服。

孟鹤堂补充了一下，又说了包里都有什么东西，其实没有太多重要的东西，就家门钥匙比较重要一点。其他的，手机在他外套口袋里，现在都是手机支付，他出门都不带钱包了，最近APP推出了网上身份证，连身份证都可以不带出门，剩下的就是些课本讲义和唇膏眉笔之类的东西，加在一起还没有背包本身值钱。

警察说最近这一代总有飞车抢劫事件，叮嘱他们晚上尽量不要骑车走这一带，完了又说不能保证东西全部找回，他们也只能尽量。最后让周九良和孟鹤堂签了名字，留了电话，就走了。

周九良已经猜到这个结果了，报警也只是走个过场，好歹是被抢劫了，法治社会还能不报警吗？

孟鹤堂心里也知道包能找回来的可能性不大，反正丢的东西也不是很重要，他也并不是很担心，说到底还是受到惊吓和受伤比较严重。

“讲义重要吗？还有备份吗？”周九良边问边发动车子，往医院开。

“没事，电脑里都有，回去重新打印一份就好了。”孟鹤堂道，周九良因为开车，手不牵着他了，他突然觉得右手有点冷。

“那就好。”周九良单手扶方向盘，空出右手来摸摸他的脑门儿，“没事了，不怕啊，咱们现在去医院。”


	4. Chapter 4

他格外温柔，哄得孟鹤堂心里那点儿委屈又冒出来了，差点儿又要掉金豆豆。他抽了抽鼻子，从外套口袋里掏出手机，就看见锁屏上探出来一堆微信信息，打开一看全是靳鹤岚问他什么时候回家，怎么还不回家的信息。还给他打了几个电话，但是他手机习惯性静音，一个都没接到。

赶紧给他打回去，再不回电话，靳鹤岚怕不是要急疯了。

电话接通之后靳鹤岚数落他的声音就传过来，“发信息不回，打电话不接！你是要疯啊！我给你打了这么多个电话你怎么都不接！啊？这都几点了你还不回来，忘了前两天走夜路被JS的女孩子了？！你是要急死我还是要吓死我啊！我差点儿就报警了！”

“呜——哥……”孟鹤堂娇气坏了，一听到靳鹤岚的声音就忍不住哭了，吓得那边靳鹤岚的声音都变了调儿，一个劲儿的问他怎么了怎么了，难道出事了？

周九良看娇气的小苹果哭得都要打嗝了，为了避免对面儿的哥哥急死，他把孟鹤堂的手机抽出来，给靳鹤岚解释了一下刚才发生的事情，还说他们现在正在往一中心医院赶，给孟鹤堂处理完伤口他就送他回家。

靳鹤岚这才放心下来，又听周九良说不是什么大伤，应该问题不大，便托付周九良帮忙照顾一下孟鹤堂，又谢谢他送孟鹤堂回家。

眼珠子咕噜噜一转，他想起来周九良是哪号人物了，原来就是那个哭的惊天动地的小胖子的叔叔。他就说孟鹤堂最近总抱着手机傻乐什么，看来是有情况。

既然孟鹤堂那边情况确定了，他也就不用提心吊胆了，打开微信给朱鹤松发了条消息，告诉他没事了，靳鹤岚起来去厨房准备煮牛奶，等孟鹤堂回来还给他喝了压压惊。

刚才他联系不上孟鹤堂吓得跟什么似的，脑海中闪现了各种女孩子和Omega走夜路和半夜打车被杀害的事情，自己把自己吓得够呛，还跟朱鹤松说了半天，弄得朱鹤松也跟他担心了起来。

现在总算没事了，靳鹤岚的心算是重新回到了肚子里，不再是满脑子血腥画面了。

门铃响了，靳鹤岚关上火去开门，从猫眼儿里看见朱鹤松站在外面，“你怎么过来了？”

“我不是看你着急怕你害怕吗，你刚给我发信息我都快到楼下了，就上来看看你。”朱鹤松跟他进来，换上靳鹤岚给他拿的拖鞋，把外套脱下来挂在门口的衣架上，“你也不说怎么回事，就告诉我一没事儿了，究竟怎么了？”

“其实没啥事，死孩子手机静音没听见，回来倒上被抢包了，现在去正去医院。”靳鹤岚提起来又有点儿生气，“你说他那手机一天天的抱着，怎么就关键时刻掉链子，还静音，是个摆设吗！气死我了。”

“没事儿就行了，别生气啦，他自己去的医院？”朱鹤松坐在他旁边儿，拍拍他的手劝他。

“他学生的家长，我瞅着那个家长心怀不轨，他跟我说送个学生回家，后来不知道怎么地就留人家吃饭了。”靳鹤岚道，他还不知道是孟鹤堂下厨给做的饭，不然更生气了。

朱鹤松一听就明白了，“嗨，他都这么大人了，有个人追不是很正常么，你不也有人追嘛。”

“谁啊？我怎么不知道。”靳鹤岚有点脸红，眼神游移四处看。

“我啊。”朱鹤松道，“昨天晚上在楼下，你可不能不认账啊。”

靳鹤岚顿时脸色爆红，恼羞成怒，揪住朱鹤松一阵猛打，“要死了你！”

另一边，周九良带着孟鹤堂到医院挂了急诊，急诊大厅里十分忙碌，各种出车祸的摔断腿的高烧不退的打架重伤的，总之是个人就比孟鹤堂惨。

排队等了一会儿，轮到孟鹤堂的时候，小护士看了看他蹭破皮的手都不愿意搭理他们俩，拿了药过来给他消毒上药。

“他刚摔倒让自行车砸了，您给看看身上还有哪儿摔了吧？”周九良跟小护士说。

“哪儿疼啊？”小护士眼皮都不抬，手脚麻利地给孟鹤堂上药，又弄了块纱布贴上，“这两天别碰水啊。”

孟鹤堂疼得嘶嘶直倒气，眼圈又红了，还好周九良一直站在他后面半抱着他，“腿上疼……”

“去那床上坐着，裤腿儿撩起来我看看。”

周九良扶着孟鹤堂站起来，想抱着他走，被孟鹤堂按住了，他脸皮儿薄，当着人家护士，哪里还肯让周九良抱。

“没事，我自己能走。”他单脚蹦跶着，被扶到从床边儿，床太高，孟鹤堂自己一条腿上不去，周九良两只手把着他的胳肢窝，把他抱上床。

裤子卷上去，卡其色的灯芯绒长裤卷上去，露出一只绿底红白花的花袜子，看的周九良差点儿没忍住就乐了出来。孟鹤堂红着脸列他白眼儿，他就喜欢穿花袜子怎么了嘛！

骨肉匀停的细长小腿侧面和迎面骨上一片青紫，中间一块肿的高高的，在他白皙的皮肤上显得触目惊心。

小护士捏了捏，十分淡定地说，“骨头没问题，喷点云南白药就好了。”

她下手挺重，捏得孟鹤堂一下子“哎哟——”叫出声，身子一歪，倒进了周九良怀里。

“疼了？”周九良赶紧坐在他身后让他靠着。

小护士给喷上了药，“行了没事儿，过几天就好了。”

俩人回到车上，这么一折腾都快十二点了，孟鹤堂经过一番又惊又吓的，精神有些萎靡不振，侧躺在副驾驶座椅上，半合着眼睛偷看周九良。

车里的空气渐渐变得微妙起来，也许是因为暖风太热，或者是伤口还在火辣辣的疼，总之孟鹤堂觉得脸上有些烫。看着周九良挺拔如山峦般的侧脸，刚才保护他照顾他的样子，突然觉得心里确实有一点不一样了。

“你家怎么走？”车子出了医院停车场，周九良问道。

“就是那个格调蓝天小区，你在导航上搜一下就有了。”孟鹤堂说，他侧脸挤在座椅靠背上，说话声音含含糊糊的。

周九良把自己外套脱下来给他盖在身上，“睡一会儿吧，到了我喊你。”

身上盖着周九良皮夹克，挺沉的，还带着他的铁锈味。孟鹤堂将下半张脸缩进去，让衣领盖过自己的鼻尖，呼吸间都是周九良的味道，他的意识有些昏沉，飘飘忽忽的就睡着了。

过了十来分钟，周九良在孟鹤堂家楼下熄火，轻轻推了他两下，又摸了一把他的额头，确定没出汗才喊醒他。

“到了？”孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地爬起来，习惯性地用左手撑了一下，碰到伤口疼得脸都皱成一团了。

“睡迷糊了？小心伤口。”周九良说，“到家了，我送你上楼。”

“唔。”孟鹤堂乖乖地坐起来，刚想自己开车门，周九良已经跑下车过去给他打开了。

孟鹤堂慢吞吞地转过身，双脚踩在车门边，被周九良直接托着屁股抱在怀里，连同衣服一块儿给抱下车了。

“诶，你的衣服。”

“没事儿我不冷。”周九良抱着他，转身用后背把车门顶上，锁上车，也不把孟鹤堂放下来，直接抱着他就上了台阶，“我没手了，你按一下铃吧。”说着还颠了他一下，表示自己真的没手。

孟鹤堂按了门铃，小声说，“放我下来，我自己走。”

周九良说，“那可不行，我好不容易才抱上。”

说完非但没放开，反而抱得更紧了。

楼上，朱鹤松正在绘声绘色地给靳鹤岚讲鬼故事，正好讲到日报大厦十四层总有声音，电梯还会自己停下开门，“哎哟，听说当年盖楼的时候，有个家属来给民工送饭，不小心掉进水泥柱子里了，人救不上来，柱子拆了成本太高，就给家属赔了钱，完事儿把那个女的给浇筑在里头了，所以这地方闹鬼啊。”

“真的假的？你碰见过吗？”靳鹤岚问他。

“我没有，我在十楼上班，一般不怎么去十四楼。”朱鹤松说，“不过我们单位确实风水不好啊，那地方是个五岔路口，是个聚煞之地！”

“嚯，你还挺专业啊，这个都懂。”靳鹤岚盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里抱着靠枕。

“我们单位门口儿那俩大狮子你知道吧？据说就是用来镇风水的，还有那个大玻璃罩子。多丑，要不是为了风水，他干嘛弄一个那玩意儿搁门口？”

正讲到保安半夜巡逻，在十四楼好像看见鬼影的时候，门铃就响了，被他弄得浑身毛毛的靳鹤岚赶紧跳起来去开门，“谁啊？”

“哥，是我。”孟鹤堂的声音从门铃电话里传过来，靳鹤岚按下了大门门锁的开关。

这个小区有点老，没有电梯，孟鹤堂家在五搂，周九良改抱为背，背着他一步一步地上楼。

“我重不重啊？你歇一会儿呗。”孟鹤堂双臂抱着周九良的脖子，头放在他的头旁边。

“我不累，你才有多点儿分量，”周九良满不在乎地道，“我没事就撸铁，开弓能开四十六磅。”

哇哦。孟鹤堂在心里惊叹，但是他才不要说出来让周九良嘚瑟。

到了四楼转角，孟鹤堂能看到自家门口洒出来的光了，靳鹤岚一定就站在门口，等着他回来。

上到了五楼，靳鹤岚果然双手抱胸站在门口等他，已经酝酿好了要数落他，却被他这个凄凄惨惨还要被人背上楼的小模样弄得心软了。

孟鹤堂眼尖，一眼就瞧见家门口不光是靳鹤岚自己，他背后还有一个人，好像有点微胖，就猜到应该是朱鹤松。他心里想着，很好，大半夜的朱鹤松还在他们家，那咱俩算是半斤八两，谁都别说谁啊。

“怎么弄得这么惨啊，摔着腿了？”靳鹤岚后退两步把周九良让进来，“甭换鞋了，先把他放沙发上吧。”

借着光，他上下打量了一下周九良，长得挺周正，就是眼睛小了点儿，一头小卷毛儿，看着挺瘦，不过能面不改色的把孟鹤堂背上来，那身体应该不错。他瞅见孟鹤堂身上还披着件儿外套，猜想就是周九良。

在心里点点头，还行，算是挺会照顾人的。

“你是周先生吧，你好，这么晚了，谢谢你送我弟回来啊。”

“你好，应该的。”周九良一边儿打招呼一边儿进去，转过身小心翼翼的曲腿，跟扎马步似的把孟鹤堂放下了。

完了一抬头瞧见朱鹤松了，“老朱？！”

“嘿！老周！”朱鹤松看见他也挺激动。

“嗯？你俩认识？”靳鹤岚问道，纳闷儿这俩人怎么倒认上亲了。

“我俩是高中同学，那阵儿住校一个宿舍的。”朱鹤松道，“后来他抛弃我出国了，这个负心汉。”

“去你的吧，”周九良笑骂他，“少恶心我。”

“不早了，既然没事儿，那我们就先走了吧。”朱鹤松看看表，都快一点了，这么晚了再待下去就不太合适了，一拽周九良，“回家睡觉呗。”

确实不早了，周九良看孟鹤堂也困得睁不开眼了，就蹲在他面前跟他说，“那我先回去了，有事就给我打电话，害怕睡不着也给我打电话。”

孟鹤堂不好意思地推推他，小声哼哼，“知道了。”

怎么当着别人说着这么腻歪的话呀。

“行啦，有我照顾他呢，你俩赶紧回家吧，明儿还上班呢。”靳鹤岚被腻歪的够呛，真是人不可貌相，周九良比朱鹤松还会哄人。

走到门口，周九良突然停下脚步，问靳鹤岚，“你能抱动他吗？要不我把他送进卧室……”

“我，我能自己走！”孟鹤堂在沙发上喊道，他腿已经不怎么疼了，可以自己走的，都是周九良不放他下来，“你快回去吧，朱缘还自己在家呢！”

“哦哦，那明天给你打电话。”周九良挠挠头，在靳鹤岚意味深长的目光中，和朱鹤松一块儿走了。


	5. Chapter 5

冬天夜长，转天一大早，天还没亮，周九良就醒了，抓起手机给孟鹤堂发微信，问他好点儿了没有，然后去朱缘房间薅着小胖子起床。

叔侄两个一起在主卧的双人洗脸台面前刷牙，周九良吐出一口泡沫，对朱缘说，“孟老师昨天受伤了，你今天在学校不许淘气惹他生气，知道吗？”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜？”朱缘嘴里含着一口水，呜哩呜喇地说了一句话，说的是什么鬼都听不懂。

周九良拍他后脑勺儿，“说的什么玩意儿，把水吐了再说话。”

“孟老师怎么啦？”朱缘吐了水，问出来，又重新咕嘟嘴里的泡沫，“是不是你欺负他了？”

“我干嘛欺负他？是昨天回家摔着了，”周九良道，没打算都告诉小孩，“快点洗脸别磨蹭，吃完饭去上学。”

朱缘龇牙咧嘴地冲周九良做了个鬼脸儿，一双比他爹稍微大那么一小点儿的小眯缝眼挤成了两条线，完了回去跟小猪滚泥汤似的撩了两把水洗脸。

王阿姨早晨过来已经给做好早饭了，周九良边吃包子边看手机，孟鹤堂没有回复信息，可能是早晨起来时间紧张吧。催朱缘赶紧吃完饭，已经快八点了，还有半个小时送他去学校。周九良家离学校有点远，不堵车的时候开车要二十分钟，不过现在早高峰，堵不堵车很难说。

卡在八点二十八分到了学校，周九良把车停在门口，孟鹤堂还是没有回信息，他有些担心。

朱缘观察了他一路，拍拍胸脯主动说，“周哥你是不是担心孟老师啊，我看见他就告诉他回你信息，放心吧。”

“人小鬼大。”周九良放下手机，“进去吧。”

目送朱缘进了校门，周九良往前开了两个路口，等红灯的时候收到了朱缘的信息【孟老师请假了没有来上班。】

周九良的心一下提起来了，他有些懊恼昨天没和靳鹤岚交换联系方式。把车停在路边，给孟鹤堂打电话过去，第一次没人接，第二次干脆拨了视频申请过去。响了很长时间才被接起来，昏暗的房间内，画面一片肉色，还有乱糟糟的头发，乱七八糟了好一会儿才出现了孟鹤堂苍白的脸，他闭着眼睛躺在枕头上，眼皮肿的厉害。

“喂？朱缘说你请假没来上班，生病了？腿伤严重了？”他很着急，一连串问了一堆。

“……啊？”他问完过了几秒钟，孟鹤堂反应迟钝地“啊”了一声，声音干涩，哑得要命，苍白的脸色上还带着不自然的红晕，一看就是发烧了。

“行了我知道了，你继续睡吧，我去看你。”周九良看孟鹤堂还不清醒的样子，只能暂时挂了视频。

然后给王阿姨打电话，让她做点适合病人吃的饭，一会儿他回去拿。又给朱鹤松打电话，找他要靳鹤岚的联系方式。朱鹤松一听孟鹤堂病了，赶紧把靳鹤岚的微信推给了周九良。

加上微信，靳鹤岚说他上班出门前，孟鹤堂没起床，他去看了有点发烧就给他请了假让他在家睡觉了。周九良回复说他一会去照顾孟鹤堂，一会去找靳鹤岚拿钥匙，然后就结束了对话。

回家拿上王阿姨煮好的粥，周九良去靳鹤岚的公司找他拿钥匙，正好离他自己公司的写字楼不远，通知秘书他今天不去公司了，周九良拿上钥匙就往孟鹤堂家开去。

开门上楼，周九良把保温桶放到客厅茶几上，轻轻推开孟鹤堂的房门。房间里，他的小苹果整个人缩在被子里，只有一个乌黑的头顶露在外面，枕头上躺着手机，还有半只搭在手机上的右手。

孟鹤堂的手很小，骨节不粗，指尖圆润可爱。他整个人看起来瘦瘦小小的，不过周九良昨天抱他，知道他只是骨架特别小，身上藏着一身白嫩的小软肉。

房间里很暗，周九良坐到床边，把被子往下拉了拉，露出了孟鹤堂的脸。他的呼吸有些重，鼻息很热，额头也是滚烫的。昨天晚上，孟鹤堂被一惊一吓，吹了冷风又疼出了冷汗，难怪会着凉生病。

周九良去卫生间打湿了一条毛巾，暂时放在孟鹤堂的额头上给他降温，然后打开外卖APP下单温度计、退烧药和降温贴，过了十来分钟药就被送来了。

现在还不到十点，孟鹤堂感觉到额头的凉意醒了过来，他不太清醒的拽掉毛巾，被周九良抓住手，“醒了？”

孟鹤堂还懵着，高烧让他的脑子变成一团浆糊，几乎不能转动思考，他的头很晕，全身没有力气，口腔灼热而且很渴。他张张嘴，想说话，问周九良怎么来了，是怎么进来的，却只能发出一个干涩的，“你……”

一开口说话，他的嗓子就无比疼痛，一定是扁桃体肿了。

“喝口水。”周九良把他扶起来一点，端着杯子喂水给他喝。

孟鹤堂忍着痛艰难地喝了几口水，感觉好了一点，便轻轻的用气声问周九良，“你怎么来了？”

“我早上给你发信息你一直没有回，朱缘到学校跟我说你请病假了，我就来了。”周九良说道，“我给你打视频了你还记得吗？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头，他脑子晕乎乎的，好像是听见手机响了，但是究竟怎么回事什么都不记得。

“嘀——”周九良拿着电子温度计对着孟鹤堂的额头测了一下，显示温度39.2。

“怎么烧的这么高。”周九良嘟囔道，重新那毛巾来给孟鹤堂擦了脸，“饿不饿？吃早饭吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，“什么都不想吃，想喝水。”

周九良又喂他喝了几口水，然后撕开降温贴贴在他额头上，孟鹤堂摸摸额头，“怎么像小宝宝一样还贴这个。”

“你就是小宝宝，烧迷糊了自己都不知道。”周九良道。

孟鹤堂脸红，他现在脑子不太够用，但是周九良对他的态度过于亲昵了，他们俩从昨天受伤之后就怪怪的，现在他生病了，周九良就跑过来照顾他。

“烧的这么高，得吃退烧药，必须吃点东西。”周九良翻看着袋子里的药，全都是饭后服用，“我带来粥，是王阿姨新煮的，你吃一点，然后吃药，好不好？”

他温柔地哄着孟鹤堂，这辈子都没这么温柔过，如果被朱缘看见，保证会觉得他叔是被什么人魂穿了。

“嗯。”孟鹤堂点头答应，他十根手指头在被子下面扭在一起，左手掌心还包着纱布，床头柜上放着从医院拿回来药。

周九良去厨房拿了个大一点的碗，倒了半碗粥出来。他举着勺子要喂孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂不好意思，想抢过勺子自己吃，却抢不到。

“别动，你手还没好。”

孟鹤堂撅着嘴瞪他，受伤的是左手，和吃饭用的右手有什么关系。但是周九良就是不给他，只好张嘴乖乖被喂。

勉强吃下一半，孟鹤堂就摇头不吃了，他嗓子疼的厉害，每次吞咽都很痛苦。周九良也不强求，吃点东西一会儿能吃药就行。他看看时间，十点半，“过半个小时吃药，如果到了中午还烧，我就带你去医院，”他大手摸了摸孟鹤堂的腮边，“嗓子肿成这样，可能有炎症了。”

孟鹤堂抿着唇有些怯生生地瞧着他，被他突然摸自己的手吓得呆住了，他的眼神带着羞怯与疑问，脸还是烫烫的，比周九良的掌心都要烫。

周九良被他逗笑了，手欠弹了他脑门一下，“小傻子，我喜欢你啊。”

这回孟鹤堂真的呆住了，他愣愣地盯着周九良，却双眼无神意识放空，满脑子都是周九良那句“小傻子，我喜欢你啊，小傻子，我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你啊，我喜欢你——”

简直堪比三维环绕立体声，在孟鹤堂的脑子里嗡嗡作响。

他突然钻回被子里，拉高蒙住自己头，整个人团成一团，不出来了。

周九良也是脑子一热就说出来了，没料到孟鹤堂是这么个反应，竟然害羞得躲进被子里。怎么会这么可爱呢，凶巴巴的样子很可爱，害羞到蒙住头躲起来也很可爱，周九良被小苹果可爱到心肝都颤了。

“怎么又躲起来了，一会儿要闷坏了。”周九良拉被子，孟鹤堂却在里面拽着不让他拉下来，还哼哼了两声表示抗议。

“哼哼什么？闷着自己还有理了？你把自己闷坏了，考虑过我的感受吗？”周九良既然已经告白了，那就豁出脸皮不要了，“快点出来，你不出来我就亲你了啊。”

他一手撑在孟鹤堂身边，俯身悬在他上空，故意隔着被子贴在他头上说话，“快点出来，别逼我动手啊。”

孟鹤堂在被子里紧张的要命，本来就因为高烧滚烫的脸颊现在更烫了，被子里缺氧，整张脸憋得通红，一直红到了脖子根。心里乱糟糟的，又忍不住想笑。他使劲儿咬住下嘴唇，不让自己笑出声来，却根本管不住自己非要上扬的嘴角。

他在被子里翻了跟身，想和周九良拉开点距离，却一下子被周九良掀开了被子，然后只露出他的脑袋，又将被子整个缠在他身上，让他动弹不得。

吧唧一口，周九良亲在孟鹤堂干干的、有些起皮的嘴唇，下唇上还带着他自己刚才咬出来的牙印和一点口水。

“啊——”

孟鹤堂大叫一声，又想躲起来，却被周九良隔着被子抱住了，完全动不了。

Alpha的脸就在他的正上方，两个人鼻尖对鼻尖，孟鹤堂不自觉地屏住呼吸，凑得太近了，周九良的铁锈味冲破他堵塞的鼻子，一直钻进他的脑子里。

孟鹤堂闭紧眼睛，周九良顶着他俏丽的鼻头，鼻间充斥着小苹果酸甜的味道，只是因为发烧还有一丝丝苦味，他又亲了孟鹤堂的鼻尖一口，“我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我，嗯？”

孟鹤堂像只小仓鼠一样装死不说话，心里有些高兴，却还有一丝疑虑。

周九良捏住他的耳垂，“不许装死，快说话，喜不喜欢我？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂特别小声，如果不是周九良凑得近，几乎都要听不到。

“嗯是什么意思？”周九良得到回应之后心满意足，又开始憋着坏水儿逗他，“是喜欢还是不喜欢？你如果我喜欢我，那我可走了，我伤心了。”

他说着，放开了孟鹤堂，从他身上起来。

孟鹤堂感觉身上一轻，周九良说要走，他害羞的要命，又不好意思直接说出口，睁开眼睛抓住周九良手腕，看着他又不说话了。眼神含羞带怯，又亮晶晶的，哑着嗓子说，“别走……”

周九良顺势又坐下来，“为什么不让我走？我是你什么人啊，你让我留下来，不怕我是坏人吗？把你这个小苹果吃掉。”

他轻轻掐一把孟鹤堂的脸颊，孟鹤堂捂着嘴巴咳嗽两声，“你别逗我……”

“我哪有逗你。”周九良给他摆正枕头，让他重新躺好，又盖好被子，“我喜欢你，我是认真的。”

“真的？”孟鹤堂将信将疑。

“当然是真的，我是那么随便的人吗？”周九良道，“我之前都没谈过恋爱。”

“可是，可是……”孟鹤堂磕磕巴巴地，可是了半天，最后小声说，“可是你家那么有钱……我，我不知道……”

“有钱还成罪过了？”周九良不知道他这小脑袋瓜里到底都在想什么，头一次听说太有钱被嫌弃的，“我都母胎solo到二十八了，没遇见你之前完全没喜欢过别人，你担心什么？”

“啊……”孟鹤堂有些惊讶，没想到周九良竟然一次恋爱都没谈过，他撩自己撩的这么熟练，孟鹤堂之前还以为他经验特别丰富呢。

“喝水。”周九良端起杯子送到孟鹤堂嘴边，让他多喝水，正好过了半个小时，可以吃药了，“把药吃了。”

就着他的手，孟鹤堂低头把药片含进嘴里，双唇不可避免地贴上周九良的掌心，在他右手的断掌纹上留下一个无色的唇印。

“所以呢，孟鹤堂老师，”周九良放下水杯，把孟鹤堂的双手握在手里，特别严肃郑重地道，“请问你愿意和我在一起，谈一场不耍流|氓的，以结婚为目的的恋爱吗？”

孟鹤堂脸色爆红，又开始咬下唇，低头垂眸盯着自己被周九良握住的两只手，还小心地避开了他左手的伤口。虽然他整个人表现的很怂，但是内心却有很大反差。

——大不了以后不合适了就是分手，谈个恋爱怎么了！没什么了不起的！

孟·小泼妇·鹤堂在心里给自己鼓气，我都二十五了，管那么多干嘛，好不容易逮着个顺眼的，先搞了他再说吧！

终于，孟鹤堂别别扭扭地飞他一眼，心里剧烈活动——不行，孟鹤堂，要矜持，你要矜持，不能这么轻易就答应他！

但是又真的挺想答应的……

于是他色厉内荏地说了句，“谁要跟你结婚！”

然后被秒懂的新上任的男朋友抱了个满怀。

——他真的是发烧烧得晕了头，就这样给自己搞了一个男朋友。


	6. Chapter 6

办公室格子间，靳鹤岚一边处理文件一边手速如飞地给朱鹤松发微信。

【我把钥匙给他了，他真的靠谱吗？堂堂烧得傻兮兮的，他不会趁机占我弟便宜吧？】

一条语音回过来，靳鹤岚懒得翻耳机，点了转文字凑合着看。

【哎呀你放心吧，老周和我多少年兄弟了，绝对是个正派人。】

【你说他是不是对堂堂有意思？】

又是一条语音，好家伙，四十多秒。靳鹤岚觉得神烦，这人就不能打字吗，非要要语音，听完一条好浪费时间，如果是文字，他一秒就能扫完。

【那肯定啊，这么多年我头一回见他对一Omega这么上心，以前我们上学时，他跟个和尚似的，从来就没动过凡心，我们还说老周以后没准儿就要出家去了。】

【哎，不知道堂堂好点儿没有，你说我要不要打电话问问。还要你能不能别给我发语音，我在办公室不方便听。】

靳鹤岚被他那条超长语音搞得十分暴躁，还担心孟鹤堂，心里简直百爪挠心的。

【别打】这回来的是文字了，还在显示对方正在输入……

【我在外面跑新闻呢，不方便打字】

【你要是担心一会儿到中午我问问老周】

【那行吧，你几点下班？】

【三四点吧，这个跑完就没事了，不用回报社，我去接你下班，吃完饭再回家。】

【那堂堂怎么办啊？】

【有老周在你还担心他饿着啊 】

这边厢，朱鹤松安抚住了靳鹤岚，赶紧给周九良发了信息，可惜周九良正在努力逗他的小苹果，完全没有看到。直到哄好了小苹果，周九良才看见信息，给朱鹤松回复了一个很好的表情，又回去照顾孟鹤堂了。

吃完了退烧药，孟鹤堂有些昏昏欲睡，被周九良裹紧被子，压在床上，“睡。”

他的脸色恢复的病恹恹的蜡黄，还有些不好意思和周九良对视，便闭上眼睛开始睡觉。

周九良看他这个样子，又可怜又可爱，一点都不觉得他在病中气色不好，兼之自忖刚刚上任男朋友身份，有权利要一个爱的亲亲。于是低头在孟鹤堂唇上咬了一口，就像吃一口甜甜的苹果。

孟鹤堂在他靠近的时候便不自觉地开始屏住呼吸，等到唇上一热，又有点凉凉的——是周九良的舌头——他软着手推周九良的胸膛，小声道，“起来，会传染的。”

周九良舔舔嘴唇，“我不怕，我免疫力好。”

说完又凑上去讨了个吻。

只是双唇相贴，就把纯情的小苹果老师弄得睫毛轻颤，不敢睁眼，“我睡觉了。”

“睡吧睡吧，”周九良赶紧隔着厚厚的羽绒被拍拍他，“我陪着你。”

很快，退烧药的药力发作，孟鹤堂睡了过去。

在孟鹤堂睡着这段时间里，周九良就一直坐在旁边看他，抽空拿手机处理了上午的文件，还偷拍了好多张孟鹤堂睡觉的照片。

到了快一点钟的时候，孟鹤堂醒了，他睡了两个多小时，醒来之后仍然感觉全身滚烫，太阳穴很疼。中间周九良又给他测了一次体温，在退烧药的作用下稍微降下去了一些，到37.8了。

“几点了？”孟鹤堂揉揉眼睛，转过身来侧躺着面对周九良。

“快一点了，喝水吗？”周九良问。

孟鹤堂点点头，就着周九良的手喝了几口水，哑着嗓子抱怨道，“头疼。”

周九良摸摸他额头，感觉温度又升高了，测出来一看，果然又上到了38.9，“退烧药不管用，得去医院验个血。”

“好热呀。”孟鹤堂烧得滚烫，裹在被子里干热却不出汗，难受的想踢被子。

“走吧我们去医院，你的衣服呢？”周九良把药和体温计收拾起来，站起来要给孟鹤堂那衣服。

“那边。”孟鹤堂指指门口的衣柜，他坐起来抱着双腿，脸侧放在膝盖上，指挥周九良给他拿衣服，“拿那件蓝色的毛衣吧，外套在椅子上。”

周九良看见昨天那件短款外套，道，“这外套不行，太薄了，你还有厚的吗？”

孟鹤堂吸吸堵住的鼻子，带着鼻音说，“还有一件羽绒服，还没拿出来……”

“在哪儿了？”

“柜子上面的袋子里。”

周九良抬手把柜子最上面那层的收纳袋拿下来，从里面抽出一件长款的白色羽绒服——这才像话。

又拿了毛衣和裤子出来，把毛衣折好套在孟鹤堂的脖子上说，“伸手。”

孟鹤堂乖乖伸胳膊穿上了毛衣，然后捂着被子说，“我自己穿裤子。”

周九良干咳一声，“哦，哦，穿吧，在被子里穿好了再出来。”

孟鹤堂慢吞吞地在被子里鼓秋着穿好裤子，然后掀开被子，周九良抱着他站起来，他靠在周九良肩膀上，噘着嘴委屈，“腿软。”

帽子也是周九良从衣柜里翻出来的，一顶灰色的棒球帽，给孟鹤堂扣在脑袋上。然后戴上口罩，裹好羽绒服，抱着人下楼了，走的时候还没忘记带上粥，等一会孟鹤堂饿了给他喝。

到了医院挂号验血开药交钱，三点多的时候，周九良和孟鹤堂坐在输液室里输液。孟鹤堂躺在椅子里，身上盖着自己的羽绒服，蔫蔫的，苹果梗都不翘了。

周九良去蹭微波炉热了粥，回来喂孟鹤堂吃了几口。

“我不想吃了，吃不下去，你中午都没吃饭了吗？”孟鹤堂问，他血管细，新来的小护士没经验，找不到血管，扎了两次都没扎进去，后来找了护士长才成功扎进去，现在白嫩的小手背上一片青色，还有两个针眼儿。

“你真不吃了？”周九良问，“再吃一点吧，多吃点好的快。”

“不吃了，一点胃口都没有。”孟鹤堂摇头。

于是周九良把剩下的粥都吃掉了，一点都不嫌弃他，反倒是孟鹤堂说，“那个勺子我用过了。”

“那怎么了，我又不嫌弃你。”周九良道。

要死了这个人，怎么这么不要脸！

孟鹤堂被他臊得想找个地缝儿钻进去，可惜没有，只能硬撑着说，“会，会传染的。”

“你是病毒性感冒导致的发烧，不传染。”周九良一本正经地道，还拿出孟鹤堂刚才的血项单，“看，白血球一万二，是病毒性的。”

孟鹤堂斗不过他，遂装死。

正巧这个时候他的手机响了，是靳鹤岚实在憋不住给他打过来了，“堂堂啊，怎么样了还烧不烧了？”

孟鹤堂咳嗽两声，“烧，在医院输液呢。”

“哦哦，大夫怎么说的？”

“嗯，大夫说是病毒性的，一会儿输了液就回家，不用担心。”

“我知道了，那行，我晚上吃了饭再回去，你输完液就回家。”

完全没提周九良，靳鹤岚挂了电话舒了口气，让朱鹤松过来之后在楼下的星巴克等自己。

输完液回家，孟鹤堂温度下来好一点儿了，周九良就让他躺着玩会电脑看了剧什么的，自己回了趟家取饭。

到家的时候朱缘已经自己坐车回来了，周九良一进门就被小胖子抱住腰一通问，“孟老师怎么了孟老师怎么了？”

周九良张开五指按住他的头顶，把他从自己身上扒拉开，“发烧了，小孩子别掺和大人的事。”

“啊啊啊我要去看孟老师，我要去看孟老师！”朱缘很喜欢孟鹤堂的，虽然孟鹤堂总是有点凶巴巴的数落他，但是他知道那都是为了他好，上次孟老师送他回家还给他做饭吃，呜呜呜，太好吃了，他叔就会给他叫外卖。

“你老实呆着，还有，叫婶儿，”周九良拿上王阿姨装好的饭菜，突然灵光一现，双手抱胸，打量朱缘的小了一圈儿的胖脸，“既然你这么喜欢你们孟老师，那我就请他以后每天晚上来给你补课好了。”

“嘎？”朱缘惊呆，竟然发出了一声鸭叫。

“嘎什么嘎？”周九良单手掐住他的脸颊，把肉都挤到中间，朱缘的嘴巴都被挤成了O型。

“放开我放开我！”朱缘把自己的脑袋抢回来，躲到餐厅椅子上，趴在椅背上，“孟老师真的是我婶儿了？你这个人面兽心的家伙，道德沦丧！”

“哈？”周九良冷笑，“我人面兽心？还道德沦丧？我看你这语文真的是需要补课，成语都用不对。”指指桌上的菜，“快吃饭，吃完饭赶紧写作业，我回来要检查！”

处理好朱缘，周九良匆匆地走了。

孟鹤堂的房间不算大，浅绿色的窗帘上有枝蔓花样，壁纸也是浅青色带花纹，这些都是房东装修时选的，他很喜欢。一张一米五的床在房间中间，铺着深蓝色的床单和亮黄色带白色波点的床罩，宽大的羽绒被蓬松温暖，孟鹤堂缩在里面几乎可以被忽略。

上任租客可能是个女孩子，留下了一盏粉色的小台灯，灯罩上的小蘑菇的图案，和孟鹤堂的大胡萝卜抱枕很般配。

重温了一会儿李狗嗨，依然还是非常好笑，孟鹤堂傻呵呵地跟着雅人叔笑了一会儿，感觉精神好了不少。自己测了下体温，37.6，只要半夜不再复发，基本就算是退烧了。

合上电脑趴在枕头上，孟鹤堂突然就忍不住笑出声儿，咬着周九良给他留下的苹果块，划拉着手机屏幕，打开和靳鹤岚的微信对话框，想告诉他自己脱团了，又怕被他追着盘问，最后犹豫了一下还是打算等他晚上回家再当面儿告诉他吧。

不过想把消息分享出去的心情已经胀满地快要爆炸了，孟鹤堂打开微博，用自己每天只会转发“哈哈哈哈哈”和“卧槽”的沙雕账号，发了一条原创微博——大FFF团来烧我吧！

自己美不滋儿的嘿嘿嘿了起来。

在床上不老实地翻来覆去的，碰到了腿上的淤青又疼得直抽气，这才乖乖的躺好，觉得自己身体虚弱，哪里都没力气了。

周九良回来的时候就看见了一只窝在床里的咸鱼小苹果，“起来吃饭吧。”

孟鹤堂身上穿着毛茸茸的珊瑚绒睡衣，上衣领口还带着两个小球球，蓝白相间的条纹，显得十分幼嫩。他赖在床上，暗搓搓地期待着周九良抱他起来。

故意不起来，周九良放好了菜，过来双手卡着他的腋下，把他从床上拖起来，“乖宝宝，我们去吃饭饭。”

“你拿我当朱缘哄呢？”孟鹤堂环着他宽厚的肩膀，两只手轮流拍他肩膀，又揪他耳朵。他的耳垂不是很大，微微有些凉薄的样子，不像孟鹤堂，耳垂圆大且厚，再戴上一颗珍珠耳钉，让人想咬一口。

王阿姨没做别的，就是鸡汤挂面和蚝油生菜，周九良专门叫人送来的散养鸡，没有吃过饲料和激素，养足了三个月。

“朱缘可没你这待遇。”周九良把他放在椅子上，端着碗要喂他。

“我自己吃，感觉好多了。”孟鹤堂接过筷子，“你快吃，一天陪着我都没吃多少东西。”

周九良看他不那么虚弱就同意了。

鸡汤是温补的，喝了发汗，孟鹤堂出了薄薄的一层细汗，鼻尖儿上都顶着小汗珠儿。

“快回去躺着，别出了汗又着凉。”周九良推着孟鹤堂回去躺好，自己又把保温桶收拾好，带回去王阿姨会刷干净。

孟鹤堂一整天没怎么吃东西，胃习惯了空旷，突然吃的多一点就觉得有些撑，躺在床上摸肚子。倒腾着两条小细腿在被子里踢被子，孟鹤堂摸出手机给靳鹤岚发微信，问他什么时间回来。

周九良收拾好了东西进来看他，又测了一次提问，37度整了，非常好。

“总算快好了。”周九良放下温度计，“明天再休息一天，等好利索了再上班。”

“不行呀，今天已经是找别的老师代课了。”孟鹤堂不同意，不好意思再麻烦别人。

“那万一又复发了怎么办？复发烧的更严重。”周九良说，一定要求孟鹤堂在家休息，又想起来朱缘，“对了，我看朱烧麦的语文成绩真的不行，以后放学我去接你俩，你给他补补课吧？咱俩也多有点时间在一块儿，不然白天都上班，晚上我还得盯着他。”

孟鹤堂撇嘴，“后半句才是你的真实目的吧？”

“顺带的，顺带的。”

微信发出去十分钟没有回复，孟鹤堂和周九良一坐一躺地手牵手，周九良的掌心里有撸铁撸出来的老茧，而孟鹤堂的左手白滑细腻，柔若无骨，掐他的茧子玩。

这时门铃响了，周九良想起来门钥匙在他这里，靳鹤岚回来只能按门铃。

周九良去开门，靳鹤岚哆哆嗦嗦地进了门，先问他，“堂堂怎么样了？吃饭了吗？”

“吃了，鸡汤面，温度降到37度，差不多快好了。”周九良在大舅子（大姨子？）面前老老实实地回答，“我说让他明天再休息一天，先别着急去上班，他不同意。”

靳鹤岚点头，“今天降温了，外头太冷，是得再歇一天，你甭管了我来说他。不对，你俩都傻了啊，明天是周六啊！”

“哦哦对，还真是，晕头了，”周九良笑道，“那我就先走了。”

靳鹤岚回来了，他不好继续多留，两个人像交接什么贵重物品一般交接了孟鹤堂，周九良进去和孟鹤堂告别，然后就走了。


	7. Chapter 7

看着周九良走了之后，靳鹤岚回自己房间换了衣服，然后去看孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂正趴着玩手机，周九良陪了他一整天，突然人走了他还有点失落，靳鹤岚就来往他背上一拍，“那个周九良怎么回事？快给我从实招来！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

孟鹤堂差点儿让他拍得蹦起来，抓着手机翻过身来，“干嘛打我呀……”

他的声音带着鼻音，感冒症状开始出来了，不再是干烧没症状，靳鹤岚摸摸他额头，“不打你打谁啊？昨儿晚上的账我还没跟你算呢，你和那个周九良到底怎么回事啊，他是不是对你心怀不轨？”

心怀不轨什么的，孟鹤堂脸上微红，这个确实是有啦，他眼睛一闭，说道，“是啦！他今天跟我告白啦！”

“啥玩意儿？！”靳鹤岚惊讶，“速度这么快？他怎么说的？你同意了？”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂点头，红着脸给他学了一遍周九良告白的原话，由于太腻歪了，孟鹤堂说了个开头后面的实在不好意思说出来，就在手机上打字给靳鹤岚看。

“哎哟我去，”靳鹤岚拍大腿，“我家的白菜终于叫猪拱走了！我这一颗老母亲的心呐！”

“你还说我，你和朱鹤松又是怎么回事？”孟鹤堂趴在小臂上问他，手里回复周九良的微信，说他到家了。

靳鹤岚两手一摊，“什么怎么回事儿，就那么回事儿呗。”

“哦~~~”孟鹤堂拖着长音起哄，皱鼻子，“那你还说我，昨天那么晚了他还在咱家！”

说起这个靳鹤岚就来气，又打他一下，“你还说，还不是因为你，我联系不上你跟他说了，他才半夜跑过来。”

“噫——我闻到了恋爱的酸臭味。”

周九良到家的时候差不多九点，朱缘已经磨蹭着写完了语文作业正在和爹妈视频，反正明天是周六，周九良也就不催着他写作业。

现在是冬令时，视频的那头正好是美国的上午八点，公司还没有开始上班，烧饼站在餐厅里练哑铃，主要是曹鹤阳坐在吧台边儿上，对着电脑屏幕絮絮叨叨，“烧麦你在家要听你二叔的话啊，好好学习知道吗，不许总玩游戏。之前贪玩的事过去了，妈妈相信你也得到教训了，以后不能再犯了知道吗？”

朱缘搞了这么大一个事，还导致成绩下滑到不及格，周九良当然不会替他瞒着。只是当时没有说，前几天他成绩有起色了之后才说的，顺便劝兄嫂不要生气，表示自己也有错误，没有照看好朱缘。

于是一场家庭风暴还没开始就圆满平息，朱缘因为没有挨打，更加老实学习，争取等他爸妈回家的时候能给他奖励。

“九良回来了，”手机屏幕里的曹鹤阳笑眯眯的跟周九良打招呼，然后转头喊烧饼，“九良回来了，你不说有事说吗？”

“你跟他说呗，我还没练完呢！”远远的，烧饼的声音传来，沉迷健身的烧云饼，儿子和弟弟都没空搭理。

“嫂子，”周九良在朱缘旁边儿坐下，先给孟鹤堂发了微信说自己到家了，然后才抬头跟曹鹤阳视频，嘴角还挂着不常有的笑容，显得整个人喜气洋洋的，“什么事？”

“哟，你这是遇着什么好事儿了这么高兴，嘴都要咧到后脑勺儿了。”曹鹤阳难得见小叔子笑成这副模样，周九良天生少年老成，平素是个一贯稳重冷淡的性子，还真的很少有这样开怀的笑容。

“咳，”周九良握手成拳抵在唇边咳嗽一声，恢复上扬的嘴角，但是依然显得心情很好，“没事，就是，有对象了。”

还难得有些吞吞吐吐的，像是不好意思了。

哎哟呵，这可太稀奇了，周九良竟然还会不好意思了。尤其是他母胎solo到了二十八岁，身边儿连个暧昧对象都没有，爹妈虽然不催，但是也纳闷过究竟是怎么回事，烧饼私下里也和曹鹤阳念叨过这个事。

听到这个爆炸消息，烧饼也不跟手里的哑铃玩命了，喊了一声“卧槽”便冲到屏幕面前，趴到曹鹤阳身上，“哎哟我的弟弟，你这是老房子着火了？骗来的那家的Omega啊？”

朱缘一听，这题我会啊，赶紧抢答，“我知道！是我班主任孟老师！二叔让我以后叫他婶儿！”

完了就让周九良一块苹果塞嘴里，推到一边儿，“你给我边儿去，大人说话小孩别插嘴！下礼拜孟老师就来给你补课！”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”朱缘含着边嚼边抗议，遂被周九良暴力镇压。

“啥情况啊兄弟，快跟哥哥说说。”烧饼兴致勃勃的，在曹鹤阳身边儿坐下，拉过早饭盘子过来吃三明治，明显是要用周九良的感情生活下饭。

鸡胸三明治里的洋白菜丝掉了一盘子，烧饼也不管，咬了一大口，被面包硌了上牙膛，“卧槽这什么面包啊这么硬！”

“鬼知道，就这样儿，吃的累死我了，腮帮子都嚼大了。”曹鹤阳撇嘴说道，边说边揉脸。

美国这面包都不知道撞了什么邪，硬的能杵破嘴。硬成这样，他们吃都费劲，可那外国老头儿老太太一个个吃的可带劲了。

周九良面不改色地看着他哥犯蠢，这个插曲很有效地缓解了他突然有些尴尬的情绪，可以很自然并且不要脸地向兄嫂承认“对啊，就是烧麦的班主任，叫孟鹤堂，很可爱。”

“哟哟哟，还很可爱。”烧饼嘲笑他。

“你干啥啊，孩子好容易有对象了，你还笑话他，”曹鹤阳殴打烧饼几下，转头过来语重心长地念叨周九良，“九良啊，有对象了就好好处啊，别欺负人家孩子，以后有机会带回家来跟我们认识认识。”

长嫂如母，这几句话还是很贴心的。

曹鹤阳跟烧饼是早恋，谈恋爱的时候周九良才七八岁，刚上小学，比朱缘现在都小，可以说是曹鹤阳看着长大的。自己看大的孩子自己知道，只要是周九良认的，一定是奔着结婚去的。他们家的男人都是这样，朱父如此，烧饼如此，周九良也是如此。

“知道了，嫂子。”周九良还是很尊重曹鹤阳的，乖乖答应了。

“诶，差点忘了正事儿，”曹鹤阳又打烧饼一下，“都是你搅和我！”回来跟周九良说，“咱爸妈要回国跟你们一块儿过元旦，我跟你哥回不去，等过年你们再一块儿来这边儿。”

“他俩浪够了？”周九良反问，他爹妈自从宣布退休，把公司甩给他哥和他之后就出去环游世界到处疯玩，经常过年过节不回家，老两口子自己在外头浪，周九良本来以为今年也差不多，没想到元旦竟然要回家。

“瞎说什么呢，这不是今年我们俩都不国内，爸妈怕你和朱缘寂寞吗。”烧饼道，数落弟弟的事儿绝对不能错过。

“哦。”周九良点头表示知道了，“他俩什么时候到啊？”

“元旦前一两天吧，也不会太早。”

“那行吧，我回头把房间收拾出来。”周九良道。

曹鹤阳摇头，“不用，爸妈当然是回家住，你带着烧麦也回家住就行。”

这边这个高层是周九良自己住的房子，他爸妈当然还有房子，是个离市中心有点距离的别墅。

“知道了。”周九良开动八核大脑，觉得等朱爸和周妈回来可以把朱缘扔给老两口，然后自己就解放能去找孟鹤堂了。

甚好，甚好。

嘱咐完周九良，曹鹤阳和烧饼又开始炮轰朱缘，让他在家老老实实学习，期末考试必须要考到全班前二十，成功了就奖励一个Switch，没考好也有奖励，奖励一顿父母双打。红枣加大棒，一套成熟有效的组合拳打得朱烧麦小朋友眼冒金星，被治得服服帖帖的，一个劲儿的保证一定好好学习。

“九良啊，你刚说下礼拜老师来给补习是不是真的啊？”曹鹤阳想起来刚才周九良那一嗓子话，问道。

“是啊，我跟他说好了，以后我下班就把烧麦和孟儿一块儿接家里来。”周九良道。

曹鹤阳思考一下，问，“那人家家里能同意啊？你这是趁机拐骗人家来咱家啊。”

“嗨，我是那种人吗？当然是要先给烧麦补习了，嫂子我跟你说，烧麦的语文可差劲了，成语都说不对，”周九良趁机祸水东引，“他下午竟然说我人面兽心，你瞧瞧这不补课能行吗。”

曹鹤阳看着儿子的胖脸，佛了，这成语水平，确实得好好补补课了。

另一边，大概是受到鬼故事爱好者朱记者的影响，靳鹤岚也开始对将鬼故事产生兴趣。孟鹤堂因为白天睡多了晚上睡不着，拉着靳鹤岚和他聊天，他又嗓子疼，不敢多说话，基本上就是靳鹤岚说他在听。

等吐槽完公司里的绿茶婊Susan、白莲花Anna和什么都不会只会瞪眼噘嘴装可爱的Angel，靳鹤岚喝了口水，话锋一转开始讲起了鬼故事。

“我不听我不听，”孟鹤堂捂着耳朵摇头，他最害怕听鬼故事了好吗，“还是继续将Fiona的八卦吧，她到底有没有被凯丽fire？”

“当然没有了，fire了她谁天天帮Kelly早上买咖啡中午吃米线？”靳鹤岚道，“哎呀，不说她们了，我给你讲个红衣服小女孩的故事啊，你知道以前的小学还都是公共厕所，据说有个吊死的红衣服小女孩在那个厕所里徘徊。有一天有一个小孩去上厕所，蹲着蹲着就看见有一双穿着红色绣花鞋的脚出现在她面前。她的脚底下都是血啊，其实她身上的红衣服都是血变的……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”孟鹤堂吓得躲进被子里，“停下！停下！！！我不听！！！”

“你知道那个红衣服小女孩长什么样吗？就和挂在那边儿的那个挂画娃娃长得差不多……”

孟鹤堂卧室的墙上挂着一个穿着红色和服的小娃娃挂画，不知道是前任房客还是房东留下的，他觉得挺好玩的就没摘下来，一直挂着，现在被靳鹤岚拿来吓唬他。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”孟鹤堂要被吓到丢魂了，哑着嗓子大叫，从被子里出来抄起枕头拍靳鹤岚，“讨厌！！！吓死我了！！！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”靳鹤岚笑的开心死了。

孟鹤堂打累了，抱着枕头坐在床上喘粗气，整张脸都藏在枕头后面，只露出一双大眼睛气鼓鼓地瞪靳鹤岚，“你这都丧良心！吓死我对你有什么好处！打算继承我的花呗额度吗？！”

“好吧好吧，我不逗你了，”靳鹤岚给孟鹤堂顺顺毛儿，“睡觉吧。”

靳鹤岚走了，他顺手关上了孟鹤堂卧室的大灯，卧室里黑漆漆的，只有床头的粉色小蘑菇台灯亮着，孟鹤堂睁着一双大眼睛直挺挺地躺在床上，目光不由自主地看向墙上的挂画。

穿着精致的红色和服的小姑娘，白色的圆脸上是红色的嘴唇，公主切黑直长发型衬得它的脸色愈发的苍白，而红色的衣服也愈发的鲜红……

孟鹤堂越看越虚，觉得浑身上下都毛毛的，实在受不了，起床下地先把大灯打开，然后垫着脚把画摘下来，打开衣柜给塞进最上面去了。

做完之后他赶紧跑回床上躺着，后背贴上了床铺才觉得有了安全感，刚才站着一直觉得背后冒凉气。手里攥着手机，突然响起了铃声——是周九良的视频邀请。

按下通话键，周九良的脸出现在屏幕上，他刚洗完澡，上半身光着，脖子上搭着毛巾，头发还是湿的。

孟鹤堂还尚在鬼故事的恐怖惊吓中心有余悸，整个人的神情有点呆愣，周九良疑惑地问他，“怎么了？还难受？”

“不是，”孟鹤堂喘了一口大气，小白手拍拍胸脯，委屈道，“刚才岚岚给我讲鬼故事，吓死我了。”

“这么害怕啊？”周九良笑眯眯地逗他，“下次带你去看恐怖片怎么样？”

“我不要我不要，”孟鹤堂的头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，“我害怕。”

周九良心想，就是因为你害怕才带你看恐怖片啊，傻倍倍儿。

但是口上还是顺着孟鹤堂哄他，“好好好，不带你看恐怖片，不害怕啊。”

现在已经快十一点了，周九良打算聊一会儿就让孟鹤堂睡觉，发烧这种事情，只有多睡觉才能恢复的快。

结果孟鹤堂哭丧着一张小苹果脸，可怜巴巴地说，“我睡不着，我害怕。”

说完还委屈地噘嘴，搞得周九良想冲破屏幕亲他一口。

“不怕啊，我不挂视频，看着你睡好不好？等你睡着我再睡觉。”周九良温声道，委屈的小苹果也这么可爱。

“那，那我试试。”孟鹤堂抽抽鼻子，抓过面巾纸擤鼻涕，道，“你不许挂啊……”

“嗯嗯，我不挂，”周九良道，“感冒症状出来了就快好了，明天就好了啊。”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂的鼻音瓮声瓮气的，举着手机，屏幕面向自己立在枕头上，闭上眼睛试图睡觉。

他的睫毛在紧张的轻颤，混合着对鬼故事的害怕和被周九良看着哄着睡觉的害羞，抿着嘴唇躺了五分钟也没睡着，又自暴自弃地睁开眼。

周九良就知道他睡不着，慢慢哄他，“你紧张什么，要不我给你讲故事吧？”

“讲什么？”孟鹤堂警觉地问。

“给你讲朱缘的黑历史，听不听？”关键时刻卖侄子已经成了周九良的熟练技能，“他今天下午竟然说我人面兽心，道德沦丧，你可得好好给他补补课，这说的都是什么玩意儿，我是那样儿的吗？”

孟鹤堂听了吭哧吭哧地笑起来，“我觉得人面兽心说的挺对的。”

“嘿，你向着我还是向着他啊？”周九良不乐意了。

“哈哈哈，谁有理我向着谁吧……”孟鹤堂笑道。

就这样，孟鹤堂在朱缘从小到大的各种黑历史糗事和周九良平缓的声音中，克服对鬼故事的恐惧，慢慢睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早上，孟鹤堂醒来的时候手机屏幕还亮着，摸一摸都烫了，屏幕上是一片天花板，周九良轻微的呼噜声响着。

——这个傻子，就不怕手机过热半夜炸了吗。

赶紧把数据线拔下来，孟鹤堂想挂掉视频又舍不得，抿着嘴角不自觉地笑，暂时把视频缩小成浮窗，看看有没有别的消息。

现在才七点多，他这一觉睡的很好，身上松快了许多，头也不疼了，之前那种昏昏沉沉像是戴了紧箍咒一样的感觉没有了。冬天没什么能量的太阳刚出来一半，反正挂着遮光窗帘，就算是日头高悬，房间里也是黑漆漆的一片。

打开小蘑菇台灯，孟鹤堂眯着大眼睛玩手机，他的鼻子有些堵，侧躺着好一些，只堵一个鼻孔，另一个鼻孔可以呼吸。抽出一张纸巾堵在鼻子下面，孟鹤堂看完了微信未读信息开始刷微博。

在孟鹤堂回复完了同事们的问候之后，周九良醒了。

他睁开眼的第一时间就是抓起手机，然后在屏幕里看见了孟鹤堂的脸，“睡得好吗？”

“挺好的，”孟鹤堂道，“你怎么睡觉都不挂呀，开了一晚上手机好烫。”

“我看着你睡着了，就没挂。”周九良道，他伸个懒腰，“哎呀都快八点了，起床吗？”他语气自然，简直像是和孟鹤堂在一张床上睡了一觉醒来问他起不起床一样。

“哦，那我也起床吧，有点饿了。”孟鹤堂说着，顶着被子爬起来，之后又裹着被子坐在床上发呆，“哎呀，起来有点头晕。”

“身子还虚着了吧，一会儿我去看你。”周九良的声音传来，还有电动牙刷嗡嗡的工作声。

坐了一会儿，孟鹤堂眼前一片白光消失，他大概是躺太久了有些脑供血不足，加上发烧身体消耗过大，昨天又没吃多少东西，总体有些虚弱。听到周九良说要来看他，孟鹤堂有些不好意思，“不要吧，岚岚在家呢。”

“那你们吃什么？他会做饭吗？平时不都是你做？”周九良三连问，一副要去送饭的架势。

“他会做饭啦，你不用担心。”孟鹤堂道，“哎呀，我先挂了，一会儿再跟你说。”

为了防止周九良继续追问，孟鹤堂挂掉视频，其实是他想去厕所，又不好意思跟周九良说。哎，难怪宅男追美少女爱豆都认为美少女不用去卫生间，刚刚在一起的小情侣是很注意形象的，只有能互相对着放屁剔牙才是老夫老妻。

解决好个人问题，孟鹤堂打开房门，家里已经弥漫着早饭的味道，是靳鹤岚在做西红柿挂面汤。

“起来了？”靳鹤岚拿着汤勺转身看他，“病号饭好了，准备吃饭。”

葱姜炝锅，西红柿切碎成小块，下锅加酱油扎成汤汁，放一小勺白糖中和酸味，加水煮沸下挂面，卧一个鸡蛋再飞两个蛋花儿，最后加香菜和香油。

孟鹤堂抱着碗，一小口一小口地吃着面条，热乎乎的让他很快就出了一层薄汗，吃到半饱，他有些怨念的看着靳鹤岚，既是抱怨又是撒娇，“你昨天给我讲鬼故事，吓得我差点睡不着，讨厌。”

“哈哈哈。”靳鹤岚边吃边嘲笑他，“我看你精神儿不错啊。”

“哼！”孟鹤堂瞟他一眼不理他，吃完自己碗里的面汤，抹抹嘴，“我回去接着睡觉了，累。”

说完就跑了，回到房间一头扎进被子里，给周九良发微信不让来，说自己要接着睡觉，然后抱着电脑看起来神奇动物在哪里。

看完了两部电影就中午了，周九良趁机在家处理了周五耽误的工作，中午的时候，孟鹤堂被靳鹤岚揪出房间吃了午饭，然后回来真的睡午觉，一觉睡到了五点钟。

醒来的时候太阳开始下山了，孟鹤堂在床上翻了两个滚，又趴了一会儿，睡醒了心情很好。打开手机一看，周九良给他发了一堆微信，什么乱七八糟的搞笑沙雕微博、朱缘的作业还有他自己编的土味情话都有。最后是几张菜的照片，周九良说一会儿给他送来当晚饭。

就这样吃了睡睡了吃，到周一的时候，孟鹤堂完全好了，又能精神抖擞的去上班了。

周九良跟他说好了，放学的时候接他和朱缘一块儿回家，吃完饭给朱缘补习语文。只是苦了靳鹤岚，下班回家没有饭，只能被朱鹤松趁机拐走，于是兄弟二人都不回家吃饭了。

【你这是骗我当免费家教啊。】孟鹤堂回复他微信。

【哪里免费了，我这么大个人都赔给你了。】周九良回道。

【你看我稀罕吗？】

【我看你挺稀罕的。】

孟鹤堂翻白眼儿叹气，嘚瑟不死周九良。

好像并没有人问过朱缘的意见，在他无力反抗的时候，他的班主任已经升级成为了他的二婶和专属家教老师，从此之后，朱缘每天都在语文成绩提高的边缘疯狂试探。

回家吃晚饭，周九良把朱缘塞进他房间里，“饭后休息半小时，然后开始写作业。”

然后自己去和孟鹤堂腻乎。

王阿姨还在收拾厨房，孟鹤堂脸皮儿薄，又是刚在一起，还不习惯和周九良有太多的亲密接触，所以周九良也只能忍耐着拉拉小手，连亲亲都混不上。恨得他想把王阿姨辞掉，转念一想不行，还要靠王阿姨按顿投喂，不能让孟鹤堂天天给他做饭吧，媳妇儿做饭虽然好吃，但是不能是来天天给他做饭的。

沙发上，周九良跟条大狗似的赖在孟鹤堂身上，头放在他肩膀上，抓着他的手玩。孟鹤堂推他的大头，“哎呀，你起来，好重呀，离我远点儿。”

“不行。”周九良拒绝，变本加厉地抱住孟鹤堂。

“阿姨还在呢！”孟鹤堂脸红起来，王阿姨随时都可能从厨房出来，被看见可要臊死他了。

“那咱俩进屋？”周九良坏心眼儿地往孟鹤堂耳朵里吹气，说着就要作势抱起孟鹤堂。

“不行不行不行。”吓得孟鹤堂赶紧往下坠，生怕周九良把他抱进卧室里去，进了周九良的卧室岂不是羊入虎口，他还是颗完整的小苹果吗？

周九良当然是吓唬他的，孟鹤堂往下坠，他也没真使劲儿，于是两个人叠在一起倒在沙发上。孟鹤堂被他压在下面，两个人脸对脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，四目相对之下，孟鹤堂脸色红扑扑的，周九良微微侧头想吻他，刚一低头，正巧孟鹤堂紧张地动脑袋，两个人都高挺的鼻子就撞带了一起。

“唔——”

鼻子被撞得一酸，瞬间生理泪水就冒出来了，孟鹤堂泪眼朦胧地捂着鼻子和一样鼻酸的周九良面面相觑，同时“噗嗤”一声笑出来。

周九良又气又想笑，按住笑得停不下来的孟鹤堂使劲儿亲了两口，接着舌头撬开他的双唇，伸进青苹果味的小嘴里，吃得满口清香才满意地离开。

孟鹤堂的脸更红了，耳垂都变成粉色，嘴唇上还有一点点湿润，微微张着喘气。第一次舌吻，毫无经验的孟鹤堂只能被动地被周九良侵略，从舌尖口腔到喉头都被他舔过，湿滑的滑动与唾液的交换让他软了身子，大脑一片空白，手臂不知道什么时候自己环上了周九良的脖子。

“苹果味真甜，”周九良舌尖在下唇上滑过一圈，似是在回味孟鹤堂的味道，调戏得孟鹤堂想拧他，却被他满身硬邦邦的肌肉搞得无从下手，最后只能掐住他的脖子摇晃。

“我去给朱缘补习了！”孟鹤堂说道，推开周九良飞快地溜进朱缘的房间。

周九良被他一推，顺势躺在地毯上，傻呵呵地看着天花板躺了一会儿，认真的回味一把他的小苹果。

因为孟鹤堂来给朱缘补课，所以周九良又把朱缘的主桌挪回了他的房间，让孟鹤堂有个宽敞的一点的地方坐。书房虽然地方够大，但是被周九良的桌子和书柜占据了几乎三分之二的面积，再装一个朱缘的书桌就比较挤了。

房间里，朱缘正在玩游戏，听见门响，条件反射地把手机锁屏往屁股底下一塞，拿起笔装作一副对着作业苦思冥想的模样。

孟鹤堂作为他的班主任，对于学生的那点小九九知道得一清二楚，朱缘这样可能能瞒过周九良，却完全瞒不过孟鹤堂。不过瞒不过孟鹤堂也没关系，反正二婶儿不会打他。

“二，二婶儿。”朱缘磕磕巴巴地喊孟鹤堂，胖脸上还挤出了一个讨好的笑容。

可惜马屁拍在马蹄上，孟鹤堂脸皮儿多薄，当然无法接受现在就被朱缘称呼为二婶儿。但是老师的气势不能丢，他脸一板眼一瞪，走到朱缘跟前，顺手拍拍桌子，跟讲课的时候拍走神儿的学生时一模一样，“瞎叫什么，叫老师！别玩儿了，开始写作业了！”

“哦。”朱缘从桌子上摊着的课本和习题册子里找出语文作业，今天的作业是抄写生词和背诵两首古诗，明天要随堂默写。孟鹤堂就先让他抄写，抄写之后给他默写，把错误的记下来回头再抄五遍，然后开始背古诗。

周九良端着一盆丑橘进来的时候正好背到一半，他和孟鹤堂坐在朱缘的床上盯着他背。同时被叔叔和老师这对魔鬼情侣盯上，朱缘只觉得被盯得汗毛竖立，压力倍增，磕磕巴巴地背完一边，又在纸上默写出来，总算完成了任务。

在他被古诗之前，孟鹤堂又把今天上课讲的知识点给他着重讲了一遍，课上讲的内容他都烂熟于心，不需要课本和讲义就能给朱缘讲得清清楚楚。

刚才说的话多了，正好周九良拿了丑橘进来，孟鹤堂被喂了一瓣橘子，又甜水气又足，滋润了他干渴的嗓子，“好甜。”

“再吃一个。”周九良又给他剥了一个。

橘子的味道特别窜，窜进朱缘的鼻子里，小胖子嘴里的口水疯狂分泌，转头可怜巴巴地看周九良，“我也想吃……”

“吃吧。”周九良让他逗乐了，擩给他一个大个儿的，让他自己剥开吃。

朱缘看看他，看看孟鹤堂，又看看孟鹤堂手里光溜溜的橘子瓣，充满哀伤地叹了口气，背负着不符合他年龄的艰难生活，自己剥橘子。

——夭寿哦，叔叔不管我，只给他对象剥橘子，还在十岁稚龄的我面前秀恩爱，是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？

朱缘舔舔被呲上橘子汁的手，磨磨蹭蹭地吃掉橘子然后跑去洗手。

孟鹤堂坐在床边晃着腿吃橘子，他吃完半个周九良就给他递半个，一点儿都没让他自己动手剥皮。看着朱缘的表情扭曲，变幻莫测，吃完橘子之后还噔噔噔跑了，孟鹤堂鼓着腮帮子问周九良，“他怎么了？”

“别管他，倒霉孩子发神经。”周九良腿上的盆里全是橘子皮，问孟鹤堂，“还吃不吃？”

“不吃了。”

朱缘的房间并不是为了他设计的，原本只是一间普通的次卧客房，所以风格和整个房子很统一，没有儿童房的卡通特色。不过他带了很多玩具过来，墙角的箱子里收着他的各种玩具：四驱车、变形金刚、小火车、乐高还有拼图；柜子里还摆着各种手办：钢铁侠、蜘蛛侠、美国队长、超人、蝙蝠侠，床上还扔着一个PSP。

孟鹤堂看了一圈，无语道，“朱缘的玩具是不是有点多？”

“多吗？”周九良反问道，看着孟鹤堂的脸色，他又有些不确定，“还行吧？”

他不觉得朱缘玩具多，他小时候的更多，一般都是别人送的，他不爱玩那些，好多都没拆封，就堆在家里落灰了。

“我觉得有点儿多吧……”孟鹤堂犹豫道，他小时候是没有这么多这么丰富的玩具的，他也不爱玩玩具，他喜欢跳皮筋和织毛线。

两个没什么正常童年的人面面相觑，一时之间也不是很确定朱缘的玩具到底是不是多。

于是，朱缘因为在卫生间里磨蹭了一会儿，企图逃避背诵英语课文，结果回来的时候发现他二叔和他的老师，两个人坐在地上正在玩他的小火车，玩的特别开心……


	9. Chapter 9

生活按部就班地前进着，一转眼到了元旦前夕，学校打算在放假之前，二十九号举办一个元旦联欢会，邀请家长们去参加。周九良收到了邀请，打算抽空陪朱缘去。

二十八号的晚上还是正常的写作业时间，今天孟鹤堂没有来，教职工都被抓去布置联欢会礼堂和准备节目了，孟鹤堂没有报名表演，所以要去布置现场。

朱缘最近一段时间，经过孟鹤堂的一对一针对性辅导补习，语文成绩有了显著提高，也不会乱用成语了，不过英语口语倒是出现了新的问题。

周九良本人高中毕业就出国了，在美国念完硕士才回来，一共待了六年，一口流利的美式英语完全没有问题，基本上没有中式口音。然而现在，他听朱缘背课文，背着背着就背出了一股大碴子味儿……

“诶，烧麦你跟谁学的？怎么说英语一股大碴子味儿呢？”周九良问道，他记得朱缘以前口音挺正常的不是这样啊。

“啊？有吗？我不知道啊，”朱缘挠挠后脑勺儿，想了想，“我们新换了个英语老师，原来的老师怀孕歇班儿了。”

那应该是跟新老师学的了，周九良无语凝噎，朱缘说中文还是很正常的普通话，但是一说英语就是一股地道的大碴子味儿，也不知道这老师是怎么教的。

别着急，很快他就知道了。

二十九号下午四点钟，周九良在距离学校两条街的停车场里停好车，准备去学校参加朱缘他们的元旦联欢会。

走到学校的小礼堂，门外已经站了不少家长，有几个老师正在门口签到安排座次。家长和学生时分开坐的，不过也是以一个班级为整体，每个班级的家长和学生坐在一起，只不过是家长挨着家长，学生挨着学生。座位表提前都安排好了，负责签到的老师把号码发到周九良手里，他就进去找位置了。

孟鹤堂已经提前告诉他了，他把他们俩的座位安排在一起，前面一排就是朱缘，这样周九良和孟鹤堂既可以坐在一起，又能盯着朱缘，一举两得。

家长入场的时候学生们都已经坐好了，周九良一进去就看见孟鹤堂正叉着腰数落不听话的学生，有几个男孩子皮的很，趴在座位上打闹，被孟鹤堂抓住了挨个儿说了一回。

周九良看他精神头十足的样儿，不去打扰他管学生，在自己的位置上坐下，戳戳前排正在和同学聊天的朱缘。

“二叔你来啦。”朱缘发现周九良来了之后立刻翻身跪在座位上，抱着椅子背面向周九良。

“下去坐好了。”周九良说他，“没看刚才都有人挨骂了嘛。”

“朱缘你给我坐好了！”果不其然，孟鹤堂刚数落完那几个男生，调头回来就看见朱缘也不老实。吼得朱缘一激灵，赶紧坐好。班主任成了二婶儿的最大坏处大概就是在学校的时候盯他盯的越来越严格了，好像在他身上装了雷达似的，朱缘干点儿什么坏事儿都能被孟鹤堂发现。

说完朱缘他就看见周九良了，过来戳周九良的大脑门儿，“我说他怎么突然不老实了，原来是你来了。”

周九良抓住孟鹤堂的手，趁着没人看见赶紧亲一口，拉着孟鹤堂坐他旁边儿，“你坐下歇会儿吧，我看小孩儿们都挺老实的。”

“别闹，这么多人呢！”孟鹤堂娇嗔着打他，边跟做贼似的左右看了看，学生家长们都在陆陆续续的进场，时不时的就有人路过他们，或者在周围不远处坐下，一眼就能看见他们俩的动作。

“我又不是见不得人，怕什么？”周九良夹着二郎腿，一手搂着孟鹤堂肩膀，“你坐好了歇会儿吧，这都快开场了。”

说话间，礼堂的灯光暗了下来，只留下舞台灯光，四点半，联欢会准时开始，主持人上台。

“瞎说什么，都是学生呢，影响不好。”孟鹤堂掐他脸，谁说他见不得人了。

“嚯，现在小学生懂这么多啊？还没发育呢，都没分化知道自己找的对象是什么性别吗？”

“你这个嘴，能不能有点儿把门儿的！”孟鹤堂叹气，靠在他肩膀上，继续掐他脸，“你以为呢，一个儿个儿的都可精了，啥都不懂就知道早恋，前天我还抓了两对！”

他伸出两根手指比出个二在周九良眼前晃悠，“两对呢！四年级！”

“嗯？！”周九良一双不算大的眼睛都瞪起来了，表情严肃地盯了一会儿朱缘的椅子背，左手摸摸下巴，“那我可得盯紧点儿，朱缘有没有小女朋友了？”

“没有吧。”孟鹤堂歪头想了想，好像没看到朱缘和哪个女孩子或者Omega关系密切，他的主要问题还是沉迷打游戏。

周九良砸么砸么嘴，说道，“其实早恋也没啥啊，朱缘还有这方面儿的遗传，毕竟他爹妈就早恋。”

“真的呀？”孟鹤堂挺好奇，忽闪着大眼睛看着周九良，眼睛写着“快告诉我，快告诉我。”

“嗯，我哥跟我嫂子上初中那会儿在一起的吧，十四五的时候。”周九良道，“那会儿我比朱缘现在还小呢，就七八岁，我记得可清楚了，有一个我哥领着我嫂子，俩人在我面前，跟我说，记住了的，你四哥以后就是你嫂子了。”

“哈哈哈。”孟鹤堂把脸趴在周九良肩膀上，捂着嘴憋笑，他虽然没见过周九良的兄嫂，但是听朱缘提起过，这么一说弄得他忍不住想笑。

周九良见他开心，开始不遗余力地卖亲哥哄媳妇儿，“诶，你知道朱缘为什么小名儿叫烧麦吗？”

“为什么？”孟鹤堂问，“这个我真的挺好奇的。”

“因为我哥叫烧饼。”周九良凑到他耳边小声说，孟鹤堂又开始使劲儿憋笑。

他们俩在这说着小话儿，台上的表演已经开始了，可是周九良和孟鹤堂没有一个人抬头看表演，光顾着头碰头腻歪了。

本来前半部分就是学生表演，演个合唱和小话剧什么，除非有自家孩子，不然对大人确实是没有什么吸引力的。周九良就趁黑和孟鹤堂俩人腻腻歪歪说些情侣间没营养的小话，还在计划元旦怎么过。

“明天我爸妈回来，”周九良说，“我把朱缘扔给他们俩，元旦咱俩出去玩啊。”

“不要吧，外面人好多啊，”孟鹤堂不想出去，一到节假日旅游的人就特别多，他有寒暑假，何必趁着小假期出去挤，“再说，你爸妈好不容易回来了，你还不在家陪陪他们，万一对我印象不好怎么办呢。”

“明天不就陪他俩，我在他俩跟前儿，他俩还嫌我碍事儿呢，”周九良摊手，“他俩巴不得我去谈恋爱，我要是说跟你约会去，他俩肯定立马就把我踹出门。你这么招人喜欢，他俩怎么可能不喜欢你。丑媳妇儿还要见公婆，这么早就担心公公婆婆不喜欢你啊。”

孟鹤堂也没想明白他是又给自己挖坑了，还是他说什么都能被周九良带跑，总之周九良就是能抓住他的一切语言漏洞，然后说这种不正经的话臊他，“呸，你就满嘴跑火车吧，谁担心了，不是，谁说我要见公婆了，谁要跟你结婚！”

小苹果被他羞得红彤彤的，反驳起来都语无伦次，把自己弄得像个假的语文老师。

“好好好，不逗你了，不过我说的都是真的，”周九良忍笑，脸颊上的酒窝都憋出来了，还装出一副正经的样子跟孟鹤堂说，“我爸妈一准儿特喜欢你。”

“你还说！”孟鹤堂要打他，却被他抓住手扣在怀里，不许动了。

周九良趁黑亲他耳朵，在他左耳的珍珠耳钉上咬了一口，留下两个牙印，并且成功在孟鹤堂叫出声的同时捂住他的嘴，然后手指上收获了来自孟鹤堂的一圈牙印。

黑暗的礼堂与黑暗中的电影院有异曲同工之妙，周九良虽然还没带孟鹤堂去看过电影，不过已经享受到了看电影的妙处所在。

“你就会欺负我。”孟鹤堂捂住自己的耳朵从他怀里起来，推开他自己坐好不让他凑过来。

“我错了我错了，咱说正经的啊，”周九良赶紧认错，抓着孟鹤堂的小手道歉，然后转移话题，“那元旦你想怎么过呢？”

孟鹤堂果然被转移了注意力，“在家呆着吧，外面那么冷，还到处那么多人，哪儿都不想去。”

“那就在家吧，我给王阿姨放个假，咱俩在家呆三天好不好？”周九良心里开始盘算，怎么把小苹果拐自己家去。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂突然惊觉，“谁要去你家呆三天啊，晚上，晚上我要回家呢，我不回家，你等着岚岚来打你吧。”

“是吗？”周九良心想，小傻子，靳鹤岚也自身难保了，你不想出去玩，但是你以为朱鹤松不会带靳鹤岚去旅游吗？

今天早晨他就已经和朱鹤松俩人商量好了，元旦放假，朱鹤松带靳鹤岚去旅游，孟鹤堂就归周九良了。不过老谋深算如周九良是不会现在提醒孟鹤堂的，等今天晚上靳鹤岚回家告诉他，他就会知道了。

两个人在乌漆嘛黑的礼堂里，家长们大部分都在看手机，偶尔有两三个相熟的凑在一起聊闲天，说说自家孩子最近的成绩是进步还是退步了，马上要期末了放假打算报什么课外兴趣班和补习班。只有周九良一个人画风清奇，和孩子的班主任贴在一起。幸好他没在别的家长面前出现过，没有人认识他，看见的也只当他是孟老师的男朋友，不知道他还是朱缘的家长，否则明天整个学校都能传遍，朱缘的家长和他的班主任谈恋爱了。

不过这也没什么，周九良还暗搓搓的巴不得有人发现，他好趁机宣誓主权，不然他突然间跑到别人面前说他是孟鹤堂的男朋友好像也是过于有病了。

就在此时，舞台上的小朋友下台了，联欢会已经过去了四分之三，最后还有两个老师表演节目，第一个是唱歌，没什么新意。然后最后压轴的这位……

就见一个长得挺瘦的头顶黑人烫的年轻男老师从上场门上来，穿着一身蓝色的小熊连体睡衣，脚上穿着一双小熊头棉拖鞋，露出一截豹纹袜子。一上来还没说话就让全场爆笑出声，伴随着蹦迪嗨曲的节奏，他就蹦起来了，然后拿着话筒开始巡场，“来来来！掌声拍起来！嘿嘿嘿嘿！拍起手！拍起手！后边儿的怎么不鼓掌呢！后边的儿离得远力还不能出吗！”

观众席全部笑疯，场面一度失控，笑了将近三分钟才逐渐平静下来。

然后他开始自我介绍，“大家好，我叫尚九熙，尚九熙这个名字是很好，所以我要拆开了、单独的、完整的介绍分享给大家。尚是时尚的尚，fashion，英文一个小小的知识点。中间有一个‘九’字，‘九’是哪个九，七八九的‘九’，nine，英文知识点point two。还有一个‘熙’字，是哪个‘熙’呢，是康熙的那个‘熙’，就当是ABC的‘C’吧。”

他一边说，台下的观众就一边笑，周九良都没忍住笑了起来，孟鹤堂已经笑得趴在他身上捶他大腿了。学生们就更别提了，一个个笑得东倒西歪，就差满地打滚了。

尚九熙老师拿着话筒，一本正经地继续说道，“大家都知道哈，刚才主持人介绍了，我是一名英语老师，所以接下来我给大家带来一段二人转版字母歌，谢谢大家。”

“字母歌？二人转？这都挨着吗？”周九良一脸疑惑地问孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂笑得眼泪都出来了，一边揉眼睛一边说，“我怎么知道，我又没听过，噗哈哈哈哈。”

他笑得苹果肌比平时更鼓了，卧蚕也大大的在大眼睛下面，睫毛上挂着笑出来的一点点泪珠，被舞台上的灯光映得亮晶晶的，浅琥珀色的瞳孔清澈，倒映着周九良的脸庞。

周九良摸摸他的眼睛，刚想亲一口，就听舞台传来了真实的二人转版字母歌。

台上开始表演了，穿着小熊连体睡衣的尚九熙老师，右手上拿着一把不知道从哪儿变出来的五彩大扇子，边唱还边扭，“ABCD啊~~~EFG啊~~~HIJKLMN呐~~~OPQ儿RS~SSST噫~~~UVW~XYZ啊~~~”

唱完了这段儿还即兴发挥又给饶了一段，“正月里也是里儿啊~~~正月里初三四儿啊~~~社里头放年假~~~我们俩去串门儿啊~~~”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”全场爆笑如雷，开始给他鼓掌。

周九良笑完之后突然问孟鹤堂，“他是不是你们班新换的英语老师？”

孟鹤堂笑得肚子疼，百忙之中揉着肚子点点头，然后又继续笑。

周九良一头黑线，他可算知道朱缘的英语口语怎么变得一股大碴子味儿了，感情是因为他！


	10. Chapter 10

今年元旦的放假安排是十二月三十、三十一、一月一日休息，所以元旦联欢会一结束，周九良就要带着朱缘回家和爸妈吃饭。朱先生和周女士环游世界大半年，夏天在北欧冬天在澳洲，哪里舒服去哪里，着实是乐不思蜀。这次短暂的回来几天，然后就等着朱缘放寒假，直接带他去美国和烧饼曹鹤阳团聚。

从礼堂出来，周九良满脑子都是尚九熙的二人转版字母歌，孟鹤堂在和其他家长说话道别，快过节了，不说送礼，但是吉祥话家长们只要是懂点人情世故的都会来说一说，再托付托付老师辛苦多关照他们家孩子。

周九良领着朱缘站在旁边儿等着，现在天已经擦黑，棉服羽绒服貂皮大衣裹在身上，人挨人人挤人地堵在门口，好不容易都送走了，孟鹤堂也被冻得够呛，脸颊鼻头儿都红了。

往手心儿里哈出一口气，暖和一下，就被周九良捉住双手揣进自己的外套口袋里。已经是十二月底了，周九良还穿着那件皮夹克，正当壮年的Alpha火气壮，掌心滚烫从来不怕冷，孟鹤堂却看着他就觉得冷。

“你冷不冷？”孟鹤堂哆哆嗦嗦地问周九良，裹着羽绒服跟不管事儿似的的，西北风呼呼的吹，一下就能把身上吹透。

“不冷，”周九良道，“去办公室拿包吧，我送你回家，然后带朱缘去我爸妈那儿吃饭。”

孟鹤堂点点头，手从周九良口袋里抽出来，小碎步快跑冲进教学楼里拿东西。走在前面的其他老师看见他和周九良的样子，都对他挤眉弄眼地起哄，几个人闹成一团。

“二婶儿不跟咱俩回家吃饭吗？”朱缘拉拉周九良的袖子仰头问他。

“还不行啊，”周九良摊摊手，“我也想带他回家，可是刚在一起就见家长，他脸皮儿那么薄肯定不同意，再过过吧。”

“可是我妈说他和我爸谈恋爱之前就见过爷爷奶奶了。”朱缘挠头，怎么二叔的恋爱流程和他爸妈说的不一样呢。

“废话，你妈和你爸是同学，开家长会谁都能见着。”周九良拍拍他后背，“站直了别驼背。”

朱缘瘪嘴。

“诶，刚唱二人转那个就是你们英语老师？”周九良问朱缘。

“对啊。”朱缘说，“尚老师可好玩啦，每次上课都特别逗，我们同学都说他是断头台，因为能把我人头笑掉。”

周九良叹气，心想只好指望朱缘寒假去美国能把这口音矫正过来了。呼噜了一把朱缘的头发，他从口袋里掏出烟盒，抖出一根烟叼着嘴上。

“学校不让抽烟！”朱缘蹦跶着要把香烟从周九良嘴里拿下来。

“谁说我要抽了。”周九良叼着烟含含糊糊地说道，单手按住朱缘头顶不让他蹦。

叔侄俩正闹着，就见教学楼里冲出来一个人，背着包风风火火地经过他们，一骑绝尘而去，跑着出了校门。

周九良眼尖，瞧出来是尚九熙了，目光不由自主地跟着他转，看他在校门口和一个锅盖头的金发男人汇合，尚九熙兴奋地手舞足蹈，不知道怎么说着说着还舞起来了，好像表演了个海底捞抻面。

“啪嗒”一声，周九良由于过于惊讶，无意识中张开了嘴，烟掉到地上了。弯腰捡起来，吹一吹别在耳后，周九良对朱缘道，“他每天都这样吗……？”

“嗯嗯！”朱缘点头，眼睛里还闪着兴奋的光，“是不是特别逗，哈哈哈哈！！！”

说话间孟鹤堂也出来了，瞧着一大一小，一个一脸便秘，一个笑得快要厥过去了，“你们俩怎么了？”

“刚才那个尚九熙老师过去了……”周九良欲言又止，没好意思直接说出来这沙雕到底怎么回事。

“哦，哈哈哈。”孟鹤堂瞬间了然，同时笑得眉眼弯弯，“他就是这样啦，特别活泼，学生们都很喜欢他哦。”

“这哪儿还是活泼啊，简直是沙雕。”周九良道，接过孟鹤堂的包。

“就还挺可爱的嘛。”孟鹤堂抱着他的胳膊道。

朱缘在寒风中看着他俩，吸吸鼻子，背好自己的小书包，并没有人帮他拿包包。

车里开着暖风，周九良上车的第一件事儿就是把外套儿脱了，完了还要扒孟鹤堂。

“哎呀，我冷我不脱。”孟鹤堂抱着衣服不撒手，他还没暖和过来呢，上车不想脱外套。

“一会儿就热了。”周九良道，回头儿跟朱缘说，“烧麦把衣服脱了啊。”

朱缘坐在后排乖乖脱衣服，他十岁了，可以摆脱儿童安全座椅了，现在整个后排座都是他的，立马把书包和羽绒服扔到一边儿，然后自己躺下了。

孟鹤堂还是不脱外套，“我不热，你别管我，快开车。”

“你晚上吃什么？”周九良单手扶方向盘，右手去拉孟鹤堂的左手。

孟鹤堂低头看手机，掐他虎口，“你好好儿开车，岚岚在家做饭呢，他们中午年会之后就放假了。”

“哦。”周九良被掐了之后依旧我行我素，执着地牵孟鹤堂的手，“那明天等你起来，我去接你，咱俩在家待一天呗。”

“在家干什么？”

“干什么都行啊，看电影，玩游戏，你想干什么就干什么。”周九良悄悄地抠孟鹤堂的手心儿，却不看他，直视前方，一脸正经地开车。

“你们明天不带我玩儿吗？”朱缘起来扒住主驾驶的靠背上，把头挤到周九良旁边，看看他，又看看孟鹤堂，小眼睛里满满地写着——带我一起玩。

“你老实在家写作业，元旦作业不少吧。”周九良歪头用后脑勺儿撞撞朱缘的大脑门儿，“就知道玩儿，爷爷奶奶特意为了回来看你，你还不在家陪陪他们。”

“哦。”朱缘摸摸脑门儿回去坐好，想想大半年没见，也是很想爷爷奶奶的。

“所以，你这个假期就好好儿在家呆着，想出去玩儿就跟你爷爷说，知道了吗？”周九良道。

朱缘蔫蔫儿的，“知道了。”

叔侄俩battle的同时，孟鹤堂在和靳鹤岚发微信，靳鹤岚跟他说他明天要和朱鹤松去旅游，一早儿就走，让他这三天自己在家呆着吧，要不就跟周九良去玩。

孟鹤堂噘着嘴鼓起腮帮子，觉得自己像是被抛弃的小白菜儿，岚岚跟朱鹤松跑啦。

“怎么了，嘴撅得都能挂油瓶儿了。”周九良处理完朱缘一扭头，就看见孟鹤堂噘着嘴看手机，气鼓鼓的跟小跳蛙似的。

“岚岚说明天要去和朱鹤松旅游啦，抛弃我。”孟鹤堂道，给靳鹤岚回了一个【打你】的表情。

“他跟朱鹤松跑了，明天我陪你，不是正好？”周九良道，“你还想跟着他俩当电灯泡？”

好叭，周九良说的对，他也有男朋友，靳鹤岚跟朱鹤松跑了，他也可以跟周九良跑。

——小苹果老师再一次被周九良的逻辑带进坑里，今天也是萌萌的不太机灵的样子呀。

为了避开出城旅游车队的早高峰，朱鹤松五点就来接靳鹤岚出发了，孟鹤堂在靳鹤岚出门的乒里乓啷中醒来，迷迷糊糊地看了眼手机时间，翻了个身又睡着了。被打断的梦续不上，又重新做了个新的。

再睁眼已经是八点半，大冬天的，就算暖气烧的再热，在被窝里睡得热热乎乎的人都会觉得被窝外面的世界是冰窖。孟鹤堂从被子里面掏出手机，整个缩在被子里给周九良发信息。

【早】刷牙的表情。

【醒了？睡得好不好？】周九良秒回。

【还行吧，五点多岚岚出门醒了一次，后来又睡着睡到现在。】

【那起来洗洗脸，我现在过去接你，家里早饭准备好了。】

【都元旦放假了你还不给王阿姨放假啊。】孟鹤堂拿着手机边回信息边下床，套上居家服的绒外套，去卫生间洗漱。

【她来把今天的饭都做出来我就让她回去了。】

【这还差不多。】

孟鹤堂穿着毛绒拖鞋，圣诞配色的袜子露出来一截，撩起刘海在头顶扎起一个小揪揪，站在洗手池面前挤牙膏刷牙洗脸。

洗漱完之后，孟鹤堂又倒回床上玩手机，懒得换衣服。他先给靳鹤岚发微信骚扰他，然后刷了刷微博，结果刷了半天也没刷出来什么，只有一两个没见过的沙雕段子。

躺了十来分钟，周九良说他快到了，孟鹤堂才磨磨蹭蹭地起来换衣服。先把秋衣和保暖裤都塞进被窝里，然后自己也锁进去。等焐了一会儿，衣服都焐热之后，才在被子里换上。

他们这个房子有点老，装的不是地暖，暖气片难免有些散热不均，温度总是勉勉强强的在及格线上，但是该穿的一件儿都不能少，不像周九良家，地暖足得能直接穿单衣。

哆哆嗦嗦换好了衣服，孟鹤堂真的怕冷，秋衣外面是一件浅绿色的法兰绒的衬衣，然后再套一件宽松款的深绿色粗毛线蝙蝠袖毛衣。保暖裤外面是卡其色的灯芯绒裤子，蹬上一双加绒的马丁靴，裹上白色羽绒服，头顶浅灰棒球帽，微卷的发丝从帽檐里支棱出来，端的是青春靓丽，活泼可爱。

周九良在楼下等了一会，就看见一颗霜糖青苹果蹦蹦跳跳的从楼栋里蹦跶出来。他降下车窗，孟鹤堂就露出一个大大的笑脸给他，然后绕过去打开车门钻进副驾驶上坐好。

“饿了吗？”周九良凑过去亲一口他的霜糖青苹果，满足地吃到满口夹带着薄荷味的苹果香，问孟鹤堂。

“饿。”孟鹤堂咬着下嘴唇看他，勾得周九良又过去亲了一口，然后才发动车子。

“王阿姨做了云吞，昨天新包出来的，回家给你煮。”周九良道。

其实王阿姨不光包了云吞，还准备了三天的食材，她今天过来一下做好饭，明后天就在家放假，周九良和孟鹤堂要自己开火做饭了。

“云吞好，”孟鹤堂捣鼓手机蓝牙连上周九良的车，然后开始选歌单放音乐，这个活儿只能他来干，让周九良选音乐，一准儿选个打龙袍什么的，“我还想吃果子。”

“那一会儿看看楼下早点铺还有没有卖的，”周九良扫过仪表盘上的时间，“有点儿晚了，人家可能收摊儿了，今天吃不着的话明天去给你买。”

一路开车到家，都九点半了，早点铺果然已经收摊儿关门，孟鹤堂也是突发奇想，没有到非吃不可的地步，便和周九良上楼了。

进门儿之后周九良要去厨房煮云吞，但是他大少爷哪会干这个，孟鹤堂怕他给自己煮出来一锅肉丸子加面片儿，就轰他出去，“你去挑电影，我自己煮，要不一会儿你都给我煮破了。”

周九良被他推出了厨房，去客厅捣鼓电视。他新装了一个电视盒子，跟私人影院的那种似的，片源很齐全，想看什么基本都可以搜到。

“你想看什么啊？”周九良喊着问道。

孟鹤堂在厨房里开着抽油烟机，嗡嗡嗡的很吵，听不清楚周九良说什么，“啊？什么？”

“我说你想看什么电影。”周九良只好过来，到厨房门口问他。

“除了恐怖片都可以。”孟鹤堂拿勺子搅着锅里的云吞，防止粘锅。

“那看神探夏洛克吧。”周九良道，这剧拖更太久，需要时长复习一下剧情防止自己真的变成金鱼。

“好呀。”

周九良晃荡着去选片子，孟鹤堂继续煮云吞，看差不多了就盛到吃面的大碗里，端着碗夹着勺子出来。

“我来。”周九良过来接过碗自己端着，怕他烫着。

把碗放到茶几上，孟鹤堂盘腿坐在沙发上，周九良把窗帘拉上，客厅里只留了两个夜灯，黑漆漆的正好适合看电影。

俯身下来吹吹汤，孟鹤堂用勺子吸溜一口，然后盛起一个云吞试探性地咬了咬边缘的面皮。

周九良点播放，神探夏洛克第一季的第一集开头就是一片战场打枪的声音，是华生做梦梦到了自己在阿富汗战场的经历。激烈的枪炮交火声巨大，吓得孟鹤堂没拿住勺子，直接掉进碗里，溅起热汤打在脸上。

“啊——”孟鹤堂被烫得无意识地大叫一声。

周九良也吓一跳，赶紧拿纸给孟鹤堂擦脸。

“吓死我了！”孟鹤堂道，把纸拿过来自己擦，脸上的汤擦掉之后，有几个红点点，是刚才烫出来的。

“疼不疼？”周九良给他吹吹，“去拿凉水洗洗。”

“唔，还行。”孟鹤堂站起来去卫生间洗脸，又顺手扎了小揪揪，洗完脸之后好了，小揪揪还顶在头顶没放下来。周九良在门口等他，又被他萌了一脸。

“我好啦。”孟鹤堂擦干净脸出来，拉着周九良回客厅。

“我看看。”周九良凑近仔细看了看他的脸，确定没有烫伤，红印子也消下去了才放心。

折腾了一下，正好云吞也晾得温度合适了，周九良重新打开电视，这回有了心理准备也不会被吓到，孟鹤堂便盘着腿，端着碗，一边和周九良看剧一边吃一顿brunch，都快十点了，不能说是早饭，只能算是早午饭了。

吃完饭两个人都懒得刷碗，打算攒到中午吃完饭一起放洗碗机里，等到晚上那顿之后再一起刷。孟鹤堂歪在周九良怀里趴着，两个人就这么腻乎着看剧过了一整个上午。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是加糖霜的青苹果🍏，口水滴答(¯﹃¯)


	11. Chapter 11

午饭吃的是王阿姨提前做好的，她没有炒太多的菜，只给今天中午留了一顿的量，然后炖了一锅排骨，里面还放了鸡蛋进去卤，和排骨一起炖的，出锅的时候就已经很入味了。

孟鹤堂早饭吃的完，到中午还不太饿，热了菜随便吃了几口，剩下的大半都是周九良解决的。

“你怎么吃这么多还不胖啊？”孟鹤堂单手撑着脸颊看周九良吃了一二三碗米饭，而且还不是小碗，不由得问道。

“我活动量大啊，”周九良挑着蚂蚁上树里的粉丝放到米饭上，“天天健身。”

说着，左手放下碗曲起绷紧肱二头肌给孟鹤堂看。

孟鹤堂伸出食指戳了两下，硬邦邦的，再捏两下，根本捏不动，回来捧着脸，“哎呀，捏不动。”

周九良捏他的脸颊，“软乎乎的，捏得动。”

“你撒开我，撒开我。”孟鹤堂被他捏着脸，往一边侧头把肉从周九良的手里拔出来。

“快吃你的饭！”孟鹤堂揉着腮帮子说他，把盘子往他面前推了推，“快吃！”

等周九良吃完饭，两个人一块儿收拾餐桌，幸好还没有开火做菜，否则还要收拾厨房灶台。把碗筷塞进洗碗机里，周九良一甩手正打算溜达回客厅，却被孟鹤堂塞了一张抹布湿巾，“去擦桌子。”

“哦。”周九良捏着湿巾的两个角，灰溜溜的去擦桌子，“诶！它怎么出这么多泡沫啊？用不用再擦一遍啊？这样擦完了再吃饭不会中毒吧？”

孟鹤堂叉着腰站在厨房门口，眯着一双大眼睛瞧这位十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，心里琢磨着一定得训练他学会做家务，“不用，它自己一会儿会消泡的，不用擦也不会中毒。”

“真的？”周九良将信将疑，擦好了桌子就盯着它看，果然过了几秒钟泡沫消失了。

“这儿没擦干净，还有那边儿，”孟鹤堂过来检查验收周九良的成果，发现了好几处没擦干净的地方，依次指出来，又抽出一张湿巾给周九良，“重新擦。”

周九良只好重新擦干净被指出来的地方，然后孟鹤堂检查过后才满意。

回到客厅里，周九良瘫回沙发上，孟鹤堂站着溜达，“你怎么什么都不会干啊？”

“有阿姨不需要我干啊。”周九良理所应当地说，“你站着干什么？”

“我消化消化，刚吃饱就坐着会发胖。”孟鹤堂道，“那没有阿姨的时候怎么办啊？像今天，我如果不让你擦桌子你就不管了吗？”

周九良望天，一时有点犹豫是说真话还是说假话。

在他心虚望天犹豫的这一秒，孟鹤堂就已经知道答案了，大眼睛一眯刚要说话，周九良从沙发上窜起来，抓住他的手腕带着他跑进自己的卧室。

“来来来，睡午觉了。”他拉着孟鹤堂往床上一倒，孟鹤堂正好趴在他身上，鼻子又撞到一起。

“唔——”孟鹤堂捂着鼻子打他，从他身上翻下来平躺在他旁边，瓮声瓮气地道，“臭流氓！”

“你说我是流氓，那我不流氓你一下岂不是不合格？”周九良说着就翻身伏在孟鹤堂身上，两个人鼻尖对鼻尖，离得极近。

“你，你要干嘛？”孟鹤堂瞬间紧张起来，结结巴巴地问。

周九良侧头，凑到他的脖颈见耸耸鼻子，苹果味变得浓郁起来，萦绕在他鼻尖，酸酸甜甜的，让他的舌根不自觉地分泌唾液。

“我尝尝苹果味。”周九良道，一口咬在孟鹤堂的脖子侧面。

“呀——”孟鹤堂缩紧脖子，想阻止他，但是那颗大头已经卡在他的颈侧，现在他再歪头也不能和肩膀并拢起来。

周九良轻轻的在孟鹤堂的脖子上咬一口，都没舍得咬出牙印儿，然后又舔一舔，呼吸间都是青苹果诱人的香气。孟鹤堂的信息素飘散出来，勾引着周九良的信息素回应他，铁锈的味道凉凉的，还有一点腥味，笼罩着孟鹤堂，让他闭着眼睛僵着身体，一动都不敢动。

等了一小会儿，孟鹤堂见周九良没有别的动作，便悄悄地睁开一只眼睛偷看他，然后被周九良抓个正着。

“啊——”孟鹤堂被他吓一跳，随后磕磕巴巴地道，“不，不是说睡午觉吗，睡觉，睡觉。你别看我，快躺好。”

他双手捂住脸不给周九良看，在他身下侧过身儿躺着，闭紧眼睛做出一副真的要睡觉的样子。

周九良不再逗他，“好好好，睡午觉啊，把毛衣脱了吧，一会盖被要热死了。”

被子被他和孟鹤堂压在身下，他起来一拽，孟鹤堂的身子就跟着被子转，咕噜噜转了两圈。

“哎呀——”孟鹤堂在床上扑腾着，身子七扭八歪，完了鼓秋着把毛衣脱下来扔给周九良，单穿着衬衣。

周九良接住他的毛衣，然后将被子扥出来，抖落抖落之后，往孟鹤堂身上一盖，然后自己飞快地上床躺好，抱住孟鹤堂，大被同眠。

孟鹤堂在被子的黑暗中将脸埋在周九良的怀里，头枕在他的大臂上，脸颊贴着他结实的肱二头肌，鼻尖满满的都是他的铁锈味和清爽的洗衣液的味道。他偷偷摸了摸自己微烫的脸颊，有些不好意思的内心纠结。

——怎么就躺到一张床上去了呢？

——是不是太不矜持了？

——这样是不是有些不安全？

——他会不会对我图谋不轨呀？

心里纠结，孟鹤堂在一秒钟之内想了很多，周九良搂着他腰的胳膊重重的压在他身上，那块肌肉下的心脏跳动都能十分清晰地感受到。孟鹤堂从被子里探出头来，一离开黑暗就对上周九良的眼睛。

“我，我去沙，沙发上睡……”他红着脸磕磕巴巴地说，向后挪动身体想离开周九良的怀抱。

刚刚拉开不到五厘米的距离，就被周九良搂回来，前胸的软肉直接贴在他的胸肌上，要不是孟鹤堂穿的多，那就要尴尬了。

“乖啊，别闹了快点睡啊。”周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的后背，像是哄小孩一样哄他睡觉，也许是这段时间带朱缘带出经验来了，语气动作竟然都十分熟稔。

他这样说着，又摸摸孟鹤堂的头，自己的眼睛就先闭上了，真的要睡觉。孟鹤堂见他这样也不好再闹着要出去，好像周九良真的把他怎么样了似的。他被周九良有力的臂膀怀抱着，贴在他的怀中，呼吸间都是他身上的气息。房间里安静下来，暖洋洋的，孟鹤堂觉得自己的眼皮开始打架，一会儿就真的睡着了。

冬天，暖洋洋的室内最适合睡觉，孟鹤堂从眼睛闭上之后眼前一黑，到再睁开眼，就过了两个小时。

“几点了……？”他的声音迷迷糊糊的。

周九良还维持着他睡着之前的姿势抱着他，“三点了。”

“唔。”孟鹤堂还没彻底清醒，他无意识地在周九良的胳膊上蹭蹭脸颊，然后才回过神儿来，“啊……都三点了。”

他的嗓音有些哑，北方的冬天有一个缺点就是特别干燥，有时候一觉睡醒就觉得嗓子都黏在一起了。翻身平躺之后露出了侧脸，他一直枕在周九良的胳膊上，脸颊上压出了一片红印。

周九良摸他的脸颊，“起来喝水吧，嗓子都哑了。”

到厨房去喝水，周九良选了五十五度的水给孟鹤堂，他自己喝室温的。孟鹤堂双手抱着马克杯一口一口地喝水，在厨房里就想起来中午吃饭时周九良说他健身的事儿了，又想起来他第一次来周九良家的时候，他就是在健身，于是说道，“我想去你健身房看看。”

周九良灌了一大口水，有一点洒出来顺着他仰头是脖颈的弧度滑过喉结滴到衣服上，“好啊，你要练吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，“我不会，我就看看。”

“没事儿，我教你。”周九良放下水杯，把孟鹤堂的杯子一起放到水池里，拉着他去专门改造出来的健身房。

周九良家的健身房原来就是一间次卧，他把里面自带的卫生间砸了，扩大出整块的面积，做出了一个小型健身房。里面有一个椭圆仪，用来热身跑步做有氧运动，一个臂屈伸练习架，用来练胸肌、肱三头肌、三角肌、背阔肌和斜方肌，还有一个腹肌练习架，角落里还堆着两对大小不等的哑铃。

看着一屋子琳琅满目的健身器材，孟鹤堂觉得周九良这身肌肉不白练，除了椭圆仪，别的器材他都叫不上名字，也不知道该怎么用。

周九良进去之后，十分自然地拿起一个哑铃举了两下，然后递给孟鹤堂，坏笑道，“试试？”

孟鹤堂双手接过，有了心理准备还是被哑铃的重量坠得胳膊向下、人前倾，两只手拖不住，最后只好抱在怀里放在大腿上，“好重啊……”

Omega天生就比Alpha力量小很多，别说是Alpha，连Beta都比不上，孟鹤堂虽然是男性Omega也是一样，周九良平时用的哑铃重量，对他来说已经是不能承受的重量了。

“你平时就举着它吗？”孟鹤堂抱着哑铃坐在腹肌练习架上，它长得像一张小床，人躺在上面，把小腿卡在一头的架子里就可以坐仰卧起坐，现在正好适合孟鹤堂坐着。

“这个是最小码的，那边那两个更重。”周九良一指墙角里的另外一对儿哑铃，看形状就比孟鹤堂怀里这个大两圈，肯定要更重。

孟鹤堂试着双手托着举它，不出三下就觉得自己的上臂发酸，手臂发抖，要托不住了。他赶快把哑铃放回到大腿上，“不行了，太重了，胳膊没那么大劲儿……”

“诶，给我吧，一会儿给你大腿压青咯。”周九良拿过哑铃放到一边儿，然后给孟鹤堂找了一个足底按摩球，“你踩着这个按摩一下足底筋膜吧，讲课总站着给它放松放松。”

“哦。”孟鹤堂接过来放到地上，自己站起来，扶着旁边的墙壁一只脚踩在上面开始按摩，“哎呀——好酸呀——”

“舒服吧？”周九良坐到臂屈伸练习架上打算推几组。

“唔，还挺爽，哈哈。”最开始那股酸劲儿过去之后孟鹤堂觉得挺舒服的，这个东西用惯了之后只要脚累了都会想用来按一按。

两个人在健身房里消磨了一个多小时，又去继续看了一集神探夏洛克，到了快六点的时候，孟鹤堂推着周九良去厨房做饭。

白菜切成方片放在洗菜盆里，交给周九良去洗，经过上次的训练，周二少爷已经掌握了洗菜的技能。宽粉洗干净泡在水中，孟鹤堂打算用王阿姨炖的排骨烩白菜粉条。

卷起衬衣袖子，带上围裙，孟鹤堂又从冰箱里拿出一袋豆角。焯水五分钟之后，大葱大料炝锅，倒耗油翻炒。

中午的米饭还有剩，他们两个人两个菜就够了，反正家里有两颗大白菜，想吃多少都行。

“我们家那边儿一到冬天都是几百斤几百斤的囤白菜，”孟鹤堂把排骨倒进锅里，汤汁冻化开之后放白菜，然后让它自己去熬出汤来，白菜特别出水，根本不用再另外加水，等到出水之后再放宽粉。

“你要是想囤以后咱家也囤呗，”周九良道，“我爸妈那房子有个地窖，正好囤白菜。”

孟鹤堂翻炒着锅里的菜，闻言咬着下唇踢周九良小腿，“谁跟你咱家，满嘴跑火车。”


	12. Chapter 12

这次吃完饭就由周九良打扫卫生，孟鹤堂在一旁监督他，全部由周九良执行。做家务这种事只分用心做和不用心做，不存在不会做，他周九良国际名牌大学高材生，只要他用心，他还能不会做家务吗？

回到客厅里重新开视频，他俩今天打算把神探夏洛克第一季看完，孟鹤堂看看表，用胳膊肘戳周九良，“看完这集我就回家呗？”

周九良正在调进度条，“你不住这儿啊？”

“谁说我要住这儿了，”孟鹤堂反问他，“我可没答应你。”

放下遥控器，周九良转过身来把下巴放在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，跟他撒娇，“那我求求你，孟老师，留下陪陪我吧？”

他抱住孟鹤堂轻轻的晃着，“你看，这么大个屋子，你舍得我自己一个人孤零零地睡觉吗？”

“舍得。”孟鹤堂不看他，嘴硬道。

“不行，我自己睡觉害怕，我要申请陪护。”周九良装可怜不成开始耍赖。

“我信你个鬼哦！你害怕！”孟鹤堂猛周九良头，都被他给气乐了，一边儿一只手轻轻扇了周九良两个巴掌，“我瞧瞧你这脸皮是有多厚？”

“你说多厚就多厚吧，”周九良装死，“只要你住下就行。”

孟鹤堂揪他耳朵，道，“我住下也不是不行……”

他刚说完这半句话，周九良就睁开一只眼睛偷看他，孟鹤堂瞥他一眼继续说，“不过我要睡客房，就健身房旁边儿那间。”

那间是一直空着的一间客房，还从还没有人住过，周九良脑子转得飞快，“不行，那屋没有床单！”

“真的？”孟鹤堂拉长声音问他。

“嗯，那间客房一直没人住，就盖了一张旧床单遮土，一直没换。”周九良道。

“那，那我去朱缘那屋睡。”孟鹤堂道，他真没想到周九良竟然能说那间客房不能住人。

“乖啊，你别怕，你不同意我不动你。”周九良直起身把孟鹤堂抱进怀里，亲亲他的额角轻声道。

其实他知道孟鹤堂心里是怎么想的，就算是在男朋友家，Omega没做好准备心里害怕也是正常的。

周九良一这样孟鹤堂反而不好意思起来了，他确实是有些担心啦，手指头绞在一起，小声道，“我，我就是觉得太快了……”

他们就算是十一月中下旬在一起的，到现在满打满算才一个半月，孟鹤堂觉得在一起时间太短，现在就上床的话感觉太快了。

“我知道我知道，”周九良轻声哄他，“我又不是流氓，我爱你又不是只为了和你上床，是不是？”

孟鹤堂脸色一红，他不好意思这么直白的和周九良讨论上不上床的问题，转过头去盯着电视屏幕，“唔……那看电视吧。”

周九良知道他这是同意留下了，美不滋儿的去开视频。

结果当天晚上周九良的打脸了。

十点多的时候，周九良给孟鹤堂找了一件儿自己的T恤当睡衣，是他以前还挺胖的时候的衣服，孟鹤堂穿上又肥又大，直接盖过了大腿根儿，露出两条细长的小白腿。不过这个场面周九良一开始并没有看到，孟鹤堂拿到T恤之后就蹿进卫生间去洗澡了。

在孟鹤堂洗澡的时候，听着从门板后隐约传来的水声，周九良翻出来一根儿烟，点着火儿站在阳台上，也不抽，就看着它烧没。

他心里闹得慌啊，光听着哗哗的水声脑子里就能出现孟鹤堂光溜溜的身子和白软软的皮肤，然后脑子里的血液就开始往下走。周九良自忖不是流氓，但是素了二十八年的和尚，一朝有了媳妇儿想开荤也是很正常的。

不过孟鹤堂不同意，周九良就只好等，自己的媳妇儿得自己疼。孟鹤堂胆子有点儿小，虽然有时候有点小泼妇样儿，但实际上特别娇，又娇又软的。

周九良叼着烟，站在阳台上吹冷风压火气，等烟烧到烟屁股的时候卫生间里好像传来孟鹤堂叫他的声音。

“九良……九良……周九良……”

孟鹤堂裹着周九良的大T恤坐在地上，坐下的时候不小心碰开了花洒又被浇了半身水，现在T恤湿哒哒的贴在他身上，白色的布料变成了半透明。他刚刚洗完澡换上衣服想出去，就腿软得厉害到站不住，直接软倒在地上。被热水熏过的小苹果脸红扑扑的，脖子和耳后却泛着不自然的潮红。他晕乎乎的，喊着周九良，心里却又害怕——发情期提前了，喊周九良真的对吗？

现在后悔也晚了，门把手转了两下，孟鹤堂锁上门了，周九良打不开，他在外面着急，“孟孟你怎么了？摔着了？等我去拿钥匙啊！”

说着脚步声渐远，周九良去找卫生间的钥匙了。

“唔……”孟鹤堂趴在淋浴房的玻璃上，滚烫的脸颊贴上冰凉的玻璃，他舒服地喟叹一声。

卫生间里的青苹果味道愈发的浓郁，孟鹤堂还没装内裤，光裸的下半身贴在地面瓷砖上。幸亏家里是地暖，不然可要冰到他了。孟鹤堂觉得全身上下一半冷一半热，试衣服贴在身上很难受，但是凉凉的能缓解他身体上的灼热感。

半分钟后周九良回来，他用钥匙打开门，瞬间满屋子的苹果香味扑面而来，激得他眼睛发红，先是大脑充血，然后下体充血。

“九良……”孟鹤堂也晕乎乎的，看见周九良就又娇气又委屈地叫他，还勉强伸出两条细细的小胳膊要他抱。

周九良被他蛊惑，上前直接托住他的屁股将他抱起来，大手抓着他光裸的臀肉，手指陷进股间，摸到一手滑腻的液体。

“呀——”孟鹤堂被举起来骤然升高，害怕地抱进周九良的脖子，他现在比周九良要高，前胸的软肉直接怼到周九良的脸上。刚洗完澡没有穿背心，男性Omega也会发育起来一点的胸部软乎乎的，周九良意外被埋胸，没忍住张口咬住一只。

“嗯……起，起来……”孟鹤堂挣扎着要推开他，可身上却没什么力气，然后视线一转就被周九良放在了主卧的大床上。

他平躺着，周九良伏在他身上，孟鹤堂觉得下身空荡荡的，连忙曲起腿试图用T恤盖住下面。他后退到床头，半坐半靠着，又把被子扯过来盖住自己之后才有了点安全感。

周九良咽了一口口水，明显凸起的喉结动几下，同时凸起的还有他的下半身。孟鹤堂软软甜甜的信息素勾起了他的信息素去回应，现在已经不仅是孟鹤堂一个人发情，周九良也因为他陷入了被动发情。

不过他还尚有一丝理智，周九良深吸一口气，爬上床到孟鹤堂身前，克制着亲亲他的唇。不带情欲的吻有效地安抚了孟鹤堂的紧张，他浑身上下都湿漉漉的，刚刚洗过的头发打着卷，眼角也包着一颗要掉不掉的泪珠儿，唇珠上还有周九良刚刚亲出来的反光。

孟鹤堂闻不到自己的味道，只觉得被周九良的铁锈味包围了，周遭的空气中全部都是他的味道。

“你离我远点……”他的手在被子底下推推周九良的前胸，可是他却纹丝不动。

周九良凑近他，声音压得很低，“你发情了，满屋子都是小苹果的味道，宝贝儿你是不是故意勾引我？”

“才不是！”孟鹤堂被他臊得脸更红了，身上又软又烫，他拉起被子想挡住自己的脸，可被子被周九良压着拉不动，孟鹤堂只好自己把脸埋进去，“你，你别过来，你自己说不碰我的……”他的声音越来越小，说着说着都带上了哭腔。

“可是你发情了啊。”周九良忍得都出汗了，鼻尖额头布满汗珠的，下身在裤子里紧绷着。

他将被子从孟鹤堂的脸上拉下来，“别闷坏了。”

卧室里气息胶着，其实孟鹤堂屁股下面的那一块床单已经洇湿，凉了之后又被他焐热，无人造访过的花朵里面有些痒。他难堪又难耐地夹着腿，那种陌生的空虚感在身体中越来越明显，孟鹤堂心里慌乱。从前他都是快到发情期的前一天就吃药，然后睡一觉起来就好了，这一次不知道怎么发情期提前，还赶上在周九良家，他越想越委屈，眼泪唰唰地往下流，一眨眼整张小脸儿就哭花了。

“别哭，哭什么？”周九良用手给他擦眼泪，他舔了一口，眼泪都是苹果味的。

孟鹤堂抿着唇，声如蚊呐，“我，我害怕……”

周九良近在咫尺，他的铁锈味也在诱惑着和孟鹤堂，他忍不住抱住周九良的脖子，想离他近一点。下半身的水流得更欢快了，孟鹤堂悄悄曲腿换成鸭子坐，花瓣直接贴在床单上。他不自觉地晃动腰肢，摩擦着床单。

肥大的T恤贴在孟鹤堂的身上，湿哒哒的露出他胸前鼓起的水蜜桃和硬起的乳尖。眼前美景诱人，周九良摸着孟鹤堂的脖子和后颈的腺体，双唇离孟鹤堂的双唇只有一毫米，“可以吗？”

“唔……”孟鹤堂害羞地半合着他亮晶晶的大眼睛，声音极小的哼了一声，随后便被周九良凶狠地吻住。

孟鹤堂被周九良的舌头顶开牙关，向后仰头靠在床头上承受这个吻，双唇相接，水声啧啧，与孟鹤堂下身花芯的隐秘水声相呼应。周九良揉搓着他红肿的腺体，一下一下的让孟鹤堂软了腰，最后脱力躺在床上。

周九良一把掀开被子，孟鹤堂惊呼一声，一手护住胸口，一手拉着T恤的下边试图盖住下半身。

“都湿了，”周九良将T恤布料从他手中抽出来，向上一扬，露出了孟鹤堂的身子，同时盖住了他的头。

美人肤若凝脂，在卧室灯光下莹白如玉，紧张的发抖的身子带动胸前的水蜜桃晃动，周九良骤然被这般世间美景映入眼帘，更觉得心中与下身烧得都快沸腾。

“啊！”孟鹤堂觉得身上一凉，然后就被衣服兜头盖脸地盖住，失去了视觉害怕地叫出声，双手挠着周九良后颈与背部相接的那块地方。

周九良着迷地盯着他，孟鹤堂的小腹微凹，圆圆的肚脐甚是可爱，下半身光溜溜的没有毛。周九良一双原本不算大的眼睛此时瞪到了平生最大——他媳妇儿究竟是个什么宝贝儿！

含住一颗肉粉色的乳珠，周九良帮孟鹤堂将衣服彻底脱下来，随后双手抚摸他的身体，从上向下，最后摸到他贴在床铺上的花瓣。孟鹤堂想遮住自己，却被他一只手抓住手腕举过头顶按住，随后周九良的手触及到那同样红肿的花瓣。

“别碰……呜……”孟鹤堂害羞得又哭了，他扭着腿想夹住不让周九良碰，可是周九良已经卡在他两腿之间，根本合拢不上。

周九良吻他的脖颈，在他的锁骨上留下红痕，“别怕啊，我轻轻的。”

他说着，尝试着伸进去一根手指，可是孟鹤堂太紧张，一根手指都让他觉得疼，“疼……”

“宝贝儿，放松一点。”周九良退出手指都在他的穴口揉弄，捏住他肿起来的花蕊，孟鹤堂一下子被他刺激的又喷出一小股水，穴口微微张开，周九良终于顺利地伸进去了一根手指。

反复几次之后，孟鹤堂已经哭得稀里哗啦，未经人事的花朵被周九良折磨的抽出，他躺在周九良身下，腰臀悬空，双腿大张被放在周九良跪着大腿上，穴口贴在他怒张的阴茎上。

他挺腰在孟鹤堂穴口摩擦几下，俯下身贴在孟鹤堂唇边问他，“宝贝儿我要进去了？”

孟鹤堂的右手小臂盖着眼睛不敢看他，沉默一会儿小声喃喃，“不，不生小孩……”

发情期标记的怀孕几率几乎是百分之百。

幸好周九良早有准备，也不能算是他之前就图谋不轨，只是有备无患。他亲亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇，从床头柜里拿出针剂，给他注射到上臂，“好，我们先不要宝宝。”

“嗯，”孟鹤堂等他打完针之后，重新抱住他的脖子，大眼睛红彤彤的，眼眶中水汽蒙蒙，“你轻点，我怕疼……”

“好。”周九良答应一声，说罢便将自己缓缓插入，他看着孟鹤堂的表情，只要他一皱眉就停下哄他，等他好一点了再继续深入。整个插入过程持续有三四分钟，到最后全部进去之后，周九良已经是满身大汗。等孟鹤堂适应了，穴口开始主动吞吃硕大阴茎的时候，周九良才挺腰动起来。

“嗯——”孟鹤堂被他听得向上蹿，花心深处的空虚被填满，酸胀被缓解，最初的涨裂的疼痛之后就是舒爽，让他忍不住哼吟出声。

周九良被他甜腻的叫声激励，越发卖力地动起来，他就着这个姿势操得孟鹤堂乱晃，两颗粉白粉白的大水蜜桃跟着他操干的频率上下晃动。他抓住一只握在手中把玩，他小麦色的手掌与白里透红的乳肉颜色对比极其强烈，他的五根手指陷进软肉中。断掌力气大，孟鹤堂被他掐得又疼又爽，另一边也想要，却又不好意思说，便悄悄撩起绯红的眼皮瞧他，小幅度地挺了挺胸。

下半身的水声被周九良打得发出“咕滋咕滋”的声音，孟鹤堂的下面光溜溜的，只有一朵粉红色的花瓣，如今花心被周九良棒子撑大到极致，大腿根部的肌肉都绷紧了。会阴被周九良的卵袋打的通红，他卷曲的毛发扎在孟鹤堂娇嫩的肌肤上，酸痛痒一起袭来，直接让孟鹤堂给周九良的后背留下十几道红色的抓痕。

他羞得睁不开眼睛，舒服得小声哼哼，声音甜丝丝的，从嗓子眼儿钻出来，直接钻到周九良的脑子里。前面的小东西可怜兮兮的翘着，周九良握住摸了几把就射了出来，半透明的液体洒在他掌心。接着周九良就将那一点液体抹在殷红的花瓣上，给湿漉漉的下面又增加了一点润滑。

然后他带着老茧的手指摸到花瓣的瞬间，周九良同时顶开了他的生殖腔的入口，水直接从深处涌出来，生殖腔抽搐着夹着周九良龟头。

“好紧，呼……”

骤然被夹紧，周九良头皮发麻，在孟鹤堂潮吹之后也射了，同时他让孟鹤堂侧过头，咬在他的腺体上，完成了标记。

标记完成之后，周九良的铁锈味催熟了青苹果，原本酸甜的味道变成了果肉从芯到外熟透的红苹果的味道。

孟鹤堂累得要命，喘着大气，任由周九良舔掉他腺体上被咬破的血丝。他被周九良紧紧地抱着，胀大的结还卡在生殖腔入口防止精液外流，里面酸胀酥麻的感觉还在绵延，周九良握着他的胸，一下下的舔他的腺体安抚他。

过了十几分钟，等周九良的结消退之后，孟鹤堂也从高潮的余韵中平复下来了。

周九良把他翻过来面对自己，珍而重之的亲吻他的眼皮，孟鹤堂又开始害羞，明明最亲密的事情已经做完了，身体来不着寸缕地贴着，他又挡住了脸不敢看周九良。

“累不累？”周九良拍拍他，温言哄他。

孟鹤堂点点头。

“抱你去洗澡？”

孟鹤堂继续点头。

“那你叫声老公，”周九良道，“叫老公就带你去。”

孟鹤堂捂着脸不动也不出声，周九良揉着他的后颈，也不着急。

果然，过了一小会儿，孟鹤堂捂着脸的双手后面传来一声细细的，“老公……”完了心里腾得一下又起了点无名火，所幸破罐子破摔，“老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公老公——”一连叫了十一个“老公”！

美得周九良笑得见牙不见眼的。

孟鹤堂在心里骂——这个人，占便宜没够儿，真的是要臊死他了！


	13. Chapter 13

第二天孟鹤堂睡到了日上三竿才醒来，昨天晚上到后来他哭的有点儿厉害，今天眼睛都肿了。双眼悄悄睁开一条缝，还懵着没反应过来自己身处何方、今夕何夕时就被周九良亲了一口。

孟鹤堂登时就醒了，瞪大了眼睛盯着周九良，然后发现自己光溜溜地躺在被子里，昨晚他和周九良缠在一起的画面瞬间在脑海中播放起来。他一下子把被子拉高，又把自己蒙起来了。

“好宝宝起来吧。”周九良笑着拍被子，他从一睁眼之后就坐起来盯着孟鹤堂的睡颜没动地儿，一直盯到现在都快十一点了。

孟鹤堂在被子里鼓秋两下表示抗议，然后整个人就被周九良从后背抄起来，裹在被子里抱在怀里，只露出一个头发乱七八糟的小脑袋。

被裹得像一个苹果棒棒糖，孟鹤堂晕头转向，哑着嗓子喊道，“哎呀放开我放开我！”

“不放！”周九良前后摇晃他，“你已经被我吃掉了，现在是被啃了一口的小苹果，已经是我的了！”

闻言孟鹤堂怒视他，“你是啃了一口吗！我都被你啃秃噜皮了吧！”

他刚才在被子里悄悄看过自己身上了，基本没有一块儿好皮肉，全身上下都是被周九良嘬出来的红印子！

“你是属狗的吗！”孟鹤堂生气地在被子里踢他，挣扎出一条胳膊扒下来被子露出肩头锁骨，“你看看你啃的我！”

周九良看了看那截纤细锁骨上的点点吻痕和牙印，直接凑上去又使劲儿嘬了一口，然后趴在孟鹤堂身上开始闷笑。笑了以后把孟鹤堂从被子桶里剥出来，再用睡袍裹上，抱着他去洗脸。

标记过后的Omega对自己的Alpha的依赖感很重，孟鹤堂被托着屁股抱起来之后，双臂抱紧周九良的脖子，双腿自动环上他的腰夹紧。昨天睡觉之前周九良带他去洗过澡了，身上是干爽的，只是没穿衣服。那件可怜的白T恤在运动中已经被扯烂了，洗澡的过程中小苹果又被他的无良老公周九良从里到外啃了一遍，中途就困得不省人事，连最后是怎么被洗刷赶紧抱回床上的都不知道。

周九良走路的时候故意晃着走，颠得孟鹤堂两条腿直接盘在他腰上，两只白生生的小脚丫勾在一起，生怕掉下去。

“你别晃，我害怕。”孟鹤堂的手指头抠着他的后领子边儿，说着一口咬在他肩膀上。

“好好好。”周九良赶紧哄他，快走几步将他放在洗脸台上坐好，给牙刷挤好牙膏递给他。

孟鹤堂坐着觉得有些别扭，昨天晚上是他的下面第一次进去那么大的玩意儿，到现在还不舒服，一直觉得有被撑开的异物感，感觉被蹂躏过的小花心还是开口的状态，并没有合拢。他叼着牙刷，不自然地扭扭腰，洗脸台的花岗岩台面太硬了，硌得屁股疼。

“怎么了？”周九良看他不太坐的稳，问他。

“没什么。”含着一口泡沫，孟鹤堂怨念地看他一眼，含糊道。

反正就是这样，孟鹤堂现在还不习惯，等过完这个没羞没臊的元旦假期之后，他就已经是一颗被滋润成熟的，从里甜到外的，红彤彤的小苹果了。

元旦假期结束，大家又恢复了正常的生活，该上班的上班，该上学的上学，唯一不同的是朱缘有了爷爷奶奶管理，周九良可以在下班之后尽情地带着孟鹤堂出去约会。可惜临近期末，孟鹤堂很忙，又要忙着结课，又要带着学生复习，还要出期末考试的卷子。不加班的日子都是很少，每天到了下班，头上翘着的苹果梗呆毛都蔫儿了，心疼地周九良赶紧带他回家投喂晚饭，出去玩是想都不要想。

大概是标记之后确实不一样，周九良不想撒开孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也不想离开周九良，彼此对肌肤之亲的需求都比之前大了很多。很多时候，孟鹤堂问到周九良信息素的味道之后就会想挨着他近一点。一开始他还有点害羞，等过了几天就变成了黏在周九良身上。

周九良也是一样，而且二十八年的和尚一朝开荤，刚吃了几顿肉之后又让他回去吃素那是万万不可能的。每天晚上简直是如狼似虎，能翻来覆去把小苹果从头啃到脚，在从里啃到外。

于是，孟鹤堂的居住地问题开始提上了日程。

这时，周九良的最佳助攻，他的老朋友，朱鹤松老师上线了。在元旦假期的旅游过程中，朱鹤松同志表现优秀地标记了靳鹤岚，从而奇妙地解决了这个问题。

所以，靳鹤岚和孟鹤堂的家在元旦后就变成了一个存放东西的地方，而他们俩，基本上算是在朱鹤松和周九良那里住下了，只有偶尔才回去一趟，等待着房子年底到期，就可以停租搬家了。

既然已经标记了，孟鹤堂和周九良也不瞒着家长了，大大方方地跟父母坦白了恋爱关系和已经标记的情况。

周九良的父母自然是对小苹果老师满意得不得了，尤其是知道他是朱缘的班主任，之前还给朱缘补课之后，周妈妈直接就把孟鹤堂当成了自己的二儿媳妇儿。不过孟鹤堂的父母对周九良的气就不太顺了，自家养了二十五年的白菜让猪拱了，交往还不到两个月就标记了，这让身为大学教授的孟爸爸很不爽。后来一听Alpha家里还很有钱，孟妈妈——高老师——开始脑补了一堆婆媳大战家庭伦理剧和“拿上这张支票，离开我儿子”的玛丽苏脑残剧，感觉很是微妙。

孟教授和高老师对视一眼，达成默契，还是先让孩子回家过年，有事见面在说。然后给靳鹤岚打电话，开始侧面了解周九良这个人。别说，得益于朱鹤松这个高中室友，靳鹤岚还真知道了不少周九良的事情。尤其是孟鹤堂被周九良追到手之后，他更是问了不少，现在正好，全都一股脑儿倒给两位长辈，给周九良说了点好话。

等到期末考试结束开家长会，这次朱缘的家长阵容可气派，爷爷奶奶加叔叔，而且提前就到场了，不会再出现上次周九良迟到的事件。

朱缘的期末考试成绩很不错，不仅大部分恢复到了之前的水平，而且语文还提高了几分，让孟鹤堂很是高兴。

开家长会的时候他有点紧张，周九良提前跟他说了他爸妈也要来，拽拽毛衣的下摆，孟鹤堂调整好心态——这不是见男朋友的父母，只是见学生的家长。

努力镇定自若地主持完家长会，等其他学生和家长走了之后，孟鹤堂单独与朱爸周妈聊了聊。谈话内容也仅限于班主任和学生家长的关系，随后他们便带着朱缘回家了，把周九良留下给孟鹤堂。

“哎呀，我好紧张。”看着他们下了楼梯，孟鹤堂拍拍胸口，吐了下舌头对周九良说。

“表现非常好。”周九良笑着捏了一下他娇俏的小鼻尖，“走吧媳妇儿，吃饭去吧。”

孟鹤堂挽住周九良伸过来的胳膊，让他拿上自己提前收拾好的背包，下班了。

学校开始放寒假，孟鹤堂要回老家，周九良也要携老扶幼的去美国一家团聚，一直到过完年，他们都要异地恋。

孟鹤堂买的是后天的机票，明天要收拾东西养精蓄锐，所以周九良只有今天晚上可以啃小苹果。

晚间运动结束后，孟鹤堂趴在周九良身上，香汗淋漓，发梢湿哒哒地黏在额头上，下面的小花还夹着周九良的家伙。他和周九良面对面贴着，胸前的那对水蜜桃挤在一起，白皙透亮的皮肤与周九良小麦色的胸口挨着，一边秀气，一边野性。

歇了一会儿，等喘匀了气，孟鹤堂戳戳周九良锁骨，“我爸说不许我提前回来，到开学前才能回来，怎么办？”

周九良搂着他的细腰，摸他的腰窝玩，“没事，初七我就要回来上班，我去一趟你家，登门拜访。”

孟鹤堂撑着他胸口起身，“啊，你要去见我爸妈啊？”

“山不就我，我就去就山，”周九良顺势起来带他去洗澡，“我老丈人不放你回来，我就自己去求他吧。”

“要脸不要脸，”孟鹤堂捶他，“你等着吧，我被你标记了，到时候我爸一准儿打你。”

“打吧，应该的，”周九良把他放进浴缸里，“打一顿能换个媳妇儿回来，值了。”

收拾好东西，孟鹤堂先坐上了回家的机票，靳鹤岚作为一只社畜要等到腊月二十九才能放假回家。他的东西不多，一个大号行李箱就搞定了。周九良开车送他去机场，等到他进了安检才走。

上了飞机之后发现他旁边座位是尚九熙。

“哎呀，孟老师，好巧啊。”尚九熙站起来让孟鹤堂进去，他坐在过道，孟鹤堂是中间的位置。

“尚老师，你也去H市啊？”孟鹤堂惊讶地问道，才想起来尚九熙也是D省人。

尚九熙重新系好安全带，“是啊，我老家F市的，最近我爸妈搬到H市去住了，我就回那边儿。”

“那可巧了。”孟鹤堂也系好安全带。

有熟人在飞机上，航程就显得过的很快，孟鹤堂和尚九熙是同事，又刚刚开始搭班带一个班级，所以有不少学校里事儿可以聊。聊着聊着，尚九熙突然露出一个意味深长的微笑，问孟鹤堂，“诶，你是不是和朱缘的家长谈恋爱啊？”

孟鹤堂耳朵烫了一下，又觉得没什么好害羞的了，便大方承认，“是的，朱缘的叔叔。”

“对对对，家长会的时候我看见了，小伙儿挺帅啊。”尚九熙还挺八卦，“是他追的你不？”

孟鹤堂点点头。

“哎呀，可真好，”尚九熙感叹道，“比我家那个榆木疙瘩强多了。”

“你对象啊？怎么了？”孟鹤堂问道。

尚九熙抱着怀里的小企鹅揪耳朵，撅着嘟囔，“他都不陪我听二人转。”

“噗——”孟鹤堂差点一口水喷出来，拿纸擦擦嘴，“我从元旦就想问你了，你怎么这么喜欢二人转啊？”

“也不是，这不是，陶冶情操嘛，”尚九熙道，“也没啥，就是听个乐呵呗。”

聊了会儿天，吃了难吃的飞机餐，孟鹤堂闭上眼睛休息了一小会儿就到了降落的时候了。他和尚九熙一起下飞机，到了出租车停靠站，一人上了一辆车，结果却在小区楼下重新相遇，然后发现他俩是上下楼的邻居，孟鹤堂家在五搂，尚九熙家住四楼。

到家扔下箱子，和爸妈打过招呼了之后洗澡换衣服，收拾好了之后，孟鹤堂穿着居家服盘腿坐在沙发上，一边儿拿毛巾擦头发，一边儿接受他爸妈的审问。

“哎呀，你们不都问完了嘛，还要问啥啊？”孟鹤堂别别扭扭的，怎么他谈个恋爱他爸妈跟审贼似的审他。

高老师一指头戳到他脑门儿上，“你个小傻子！爸妈还不是怕你吃亏！”

孟鹤堂他妈高老师，名叫高郁林，男性Omega，是一名高中老师；他爸爸孟阙远是一名大学教授，一家三口都是老师，从小学到大学，就在差一个初中老师了。

孟教授咳嗽一声，“坐好了，”说着从钱包里抽出一张银行卡，递给孟鹤堂，“拿好。”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂盯着手里的卡，问他爸，“干嘛？”

“爸爸妈妈商量了一下，”孟教授道，摸摸孟鹤堂半干的头发，“你长大了，既然已经在T市有了工作和男朋友，以后应该也会在那边定居了。卡里有三十万块钱，去买辆车，自己上下班也方便。”

“啊？可……”孟鹤堂刚要说话，一磕巴又咽了回去，他要是说出来周九良可以接送他上下班，那不就暴露了他和周九良住一起的事儿了！这个事虽然瞒不住，但还是能瞒一天是一天，至少等周九良来拜见过老丈人和丈母娘再说。

“可是我不会开车啊……”

“你不是都有本儿了，练练就会了，”高老师道，“正好趁着放假没什么事，你就天天去外面练车吧。”

孟鹤堂懵逼，捏着银行卡觉得脑阔疼——他一点都不想开车嘤嘤嘤。

连忙转移话题，“那个，九良说初八来咱家。”孟鹤堂看着爸妈的神色道。

“嗯？”孟教授板着脸撩眼皮，喝了口茶之后哼道，“算他识相！”

知道要尽早上门拜访，看来是真心的了，高郁林和孟阙远对视一眼，决定到时候要好好考察一下。


	14. Chapter 14

接下来的几天，孟鹤堂都要被迫出门练车，几天下来，紧张得两条胳膊都快不是自己的了，也幸好不是夏天，不然非要晒黑了不可。周九良已经到了美国，和他有十三个小时的时差，每天只能晨昏定省地打招呼，到了国内的晚上能和孟鹤堂聊天一直到他睡觉，听他说白天练车时发生的事情。直到大年二十九，靳鹤岚终于放假混在春运大军里回来，才把他解放出来。

可惜刚出虎穴又进狼窝，靳鹤岚一回家也因为标记的事情被逮住一顿审问，然后孟鹤堂他大姨和大姨夫就带着人上他家来了。朱鹤松和周九良是高中同学，很好，把靳鹤岚和孟鹤堂放在一起一块儿来谈谈这个事吧。

大年初二的上午，孟鹤堂终于没有被逼出去练车，而是被他妈按住在家里准备东西招待一会儿要来串门的大姨一家人。

“有什么好收拾的啊，不都是现成的吗？”孟鹤堂嘟嘟囔囔的不愿意动，好不容易休息一天他只想瘫着。

“少废话，”高郁林用脚尖踢他从床上当啷下来的小腿肚子，“懒虫快起来，大过年的一点儿精神样子都没有，一会儿你大姨他们就来了。”

说着高老师目光狐疑的盯着孟鹤堂上下打量了一番，又着重看了看他的肚子，在床上坐下，摸着下巴凑到孟鹤堂耳朵边儿上，“诶，堂堂，你不会是有了吧？你偷偷告诉妈，妈不说你。”

“哎呀什么呀！”孟鹤堂耳朵烧起来，腾楞一下从床上坐起来，双手捂着耳朵摇头，“没有没有没有才没有！”

“真的？”高老师摆出一副高中班主任抓早恋的表情，“你确定？那你怎么懒成这样？”

“我打针了！”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛压低声音吼道——他怕他爸听见——推高郁林下床，“肯定没有！哎呀妈妈你别瞎想！走走走，我跟你去准备东西去还不行吗。”

孟鹤堂他大姨携家带口来吃午饭，孟教授做了一大桌子菜，做饭是他的一大兴趣爱好，孟鹤堂的好手艺就是遗传了他爸的天赋技能加上后天学习。过年的饭桌上各色菜式琳琅满目，中间还有一只帝王蟹，红彤彤带刺的壳看着就扎手，八个爪子张牙舞爪的，让人一看就想吃掉它。

一进门儿，孟鹤堂就收到了大姨给的压岁钱，他有点儿不好意思要，高郁林也说，“他都上班儿赚钱了还给什么压岁钱啊，我都没给岚岚准备，你也不用给了。”

大姨高郁眉女士侧身儿躲开弟弟推拒的手，直接把红包塞进孟鹤堂手里，“那不行，我们堂堂还小呢，岚岚还用你给，他还得给弟弟压岁钱呢。”又探头对孟鹤堂说，“堂堂快收好了啊，一会儿让你哥再给你微信发个红包儿！”

高郁林从小儿就打不过他大姐，现在也是一样，推了一下就被姐姐武力镇压，气哼哼地掏出手机给靳鹤岚打钱发红包。另一边大姨夫和孟阙远才不管媳妇儿们之间的腥风血雨，早就到饭桌边上坐好，拿出白酒满上等着一会儿喝了。

“诶，给钱吧。”孟鹤堂挽住靳鹤岚的手臂戳他，他拿大姨给的压岁钱有点不好意思，但是坑起靳鹤岚来却毫无压力。

靳鹤岚翻他白眼儿，“我给你个鬼哦！小兔崽子还好意思找我要钱，我都给你家周九良说了多少好话了，我还没找你们要钱呢！”

闻言，孟鹤堂嘻嘻嘻地笑，赖在靳鹤岚身上蹭他，“哎呀岚岚你最好了，嘿嘿嘿，一会儿我帮你给朱鹤松说好话，保证把他夸上天！”

“你还想跑吗？”靳鹤岚捏住他的嘴，“给我使劲儿夸！”

孟鹤堂比划了个OK的手势。

兄弟二人的地下交易谈妥，回到桌边坐好吃饭。

饭桌上，两位Alpha那些小酒杯喝白酒，孟鹤堂的大姨夫是为工程师，名叫靳枫，性格比较内向不爱说话；大姨就活泼外向得多，一张巧嘴，自己开服装店，生意好得不得了。大姨夫对靳鹤岚被标记这事和孟阙远差不多，俩人碰杯滋溜一口小酒，颇有些白菜被猪拱没了的沧桑感。

相比起来，高家姐弟可聊的话题就很多了，从周九良和朱鹤松的身高体重三围到年龄工作收入再到家境父母亲戚，挨个儿都问了一遍。有的家里的事儿孟鹤堂和靳鹤岚也不是很清楚，还被数落怎么什么都不知道就被人家标记了，是不是以后被卖了还帮人家数钱啊，傻的都冒烟儿了。

说得孟鹤堂直想用饭碗挡脸躲到后面儿去，最后是在招架不住了，只能说，“他初八就来，你们有问题直接问他吧！”

靳鹤岚见缝插针也说，“对，朱鹤松初五来！”

“哈？”高郁眉女士一挑眉，放下筷子指着靳鹤岚，过年新做的美甲长长的，“在家你怎么没告诉我？”

大姨夫的目光也投过来，盯着靳鹤岚。

“他今天早晨跟我说了，我这不是还没来得及嘛！”靳鹤岚委屈，他又不是故意的，这不是早晨起来就忙叨着来孟鹤堂家，就给忘了说嘛。

“幸亏初五我没安排别的事儿，要不全让你给我耽误了！”大姨指指靳鹤岚，转头跟高郁林抱怨，“你瞧瞧这一个个儿的，挺大的人了还这么没溜儿。”

“行啦，这不是没耽误事儿嘛，孩子挺好的，吃饭吃饭。”高郁林给他姐夹菜，解救靳鹤岚。

时间一晃就到了初五，孟鹤堂在家和靳鹤岚视频，让他给自己直播朱鹤松见家长的现场，好学习点儿经验。在自己卧室里刚抱着电脑打算全屏观看，高老师就摸进来了。孟鹤堂条件反射半合上电脑，“妈你干嘛？”

“你自己闷屋里干嘛呢？”高郁林问他。

“啊，没事，我跟岚岚视频呢。”孟鹤堂拉着他妈坐下，“今天朱鹤松去他家见家长，我看看什么情况。”

“是吗？那我也看看。”母子俩坐在床上看电脑，然后高郁林还朝客厅喊，“老孟！给我们拿几个橘子来！”

过一会儿孟教授端着一盘橘子进来了，“你们俩干嘛呢，大白天的就窝炕上。”

“哎呀，你来，坐下，”高郁林拉着孟阙远也坐下，一家三口全对着电脑屏幕，“岚岚对象今天来见家长，岚岚给我们直播呢。”

正说话呢，靳鹤岚的脸出现在屏幕上，看见对面三张八卦的脸一阵窒息，然后无奈道，“堂堂你把麦关上，要不你们说话我这儿都能听见。”

“哦哦哦。”孟鹤堂赶紧关上自己这边的麦克风，开始安静地吃瓜。

虽然靳鹤岚他妈看起来人很泼辣还有些强势厉害，但是高郁眉女士其实是个很讲道理的人，寻常和人打交道也是很温柔的，所以朱鹤松上门并没有感受到太大的压力。整个过程基本上都是高女士在问，朱鹤松作答，靳枫先生在一旁摆老丈人的不高兴脸给朱鹤松施压，一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，果然效果斐然。

朱鹤松把自己的祖宗十八代该交代的都交代了，还承认了标记靳鹤岚的错误，又很诚恳地表示他已经准备好婚房了，只要靳鹤岚愿意，随时都能结婚。臊得靳鹤岚有点不好意思，这人怎么第一次上他家来就说要结婚呢。

不过这话说出来是对靳鹤岚负责的意思，老丈人和丈母娘的一颗心就踏实了，高女士满意地点点头，留他吃饭，“都快中午了，小朱在家吃饭吧。” “我来给您帮忙吧，我带来的东西您看看有什么能用上的？”

朱鹤松可是大包小包带了不少东西，他是记者，经常去外地出差，知道各地什么特产好，就专门弄了一些来。还有海鲜券，一箱红酒，各种东西，也不知道他是怎么搬过来的。其实重点不是东西，而是诚意，朱鹤松的表现很好诚意很足。

趁着朱鹤松和爸妈进厨房了，靳鹤岚把手机收回来朝孟鹤堂三口比了个耶，有说了句“加油”就挂掉视频去给他妈打下手了。

电脑这边，孟鹤堂开始忐忑，不知道周九良来的时候他爸妈会是什么态度。还没想好要说什么，就听他妈点评道，“岚岚这个对象还挺靠谱的哦。”

“嗯。”孟教授表示赞同，当然，一般他老婆说什么他都会表示赞同。

高老师沉吟几秒，突然神来一笔，“那他的好朋友应该也会靠谱吧……”

孟鹤堂瞬间把耳朵支棱起来，凑过去跟他妈说，“当然啦，九良也很靠谱的！”

高郁林推开孟鹤堂的大脸，“你现在是恋爱脑没有智商，发言不能作为参考数据。”

孟鹤堂抱着枕头委屈。

这几天他都和周九良每天晚上视频，今天朱鹤松来见家长的事情当然要告诉他，周九良说，“放心吧，我一准儿好好表现，把我老丈人丈母娘都哄高兴了。”

“你规规矩矩的就行了，别乱来，”孟鹤堂说道，“我爸不喜欢花里胡哨的。”

“我知道了，你放心吧。”周九良说着话，没忍住打了个哈欠。他刚从美国回来，时差还没倒，这会儿正困着。

见他这样孟鹤堂也不说什么别的了，“你快睡觉倒时差吧，完了精精神神的来我家。”

“得令！”

其实周九良早有准备，他过年的时候跟家里一说，他爸妈兄嫂都很支持，恨不得他立刻就和孟鹤堂结婚，把人娶进门儿。他要去见家长，恨不得全家出动一块儿去和亲家会面，可惜烧饼曹鹤阳还要忙工作走不开，于是朱爸周妈打算和周九良一块儿去，给他们就把婚事敲定下来，都标记过了，早晚都要结婚，他们积极主动的表态，相信孟鹤堂父母的心情会好一些。

但是他没跟孟鹤堂说，其实是没想好要怎么说，结果就是，周九良初八到孟鹤堂家楼下的时候，才跟他说，“我爸妈也来了，现在在宾馆呢，我先上去见你爸妈，完了叔叔们要是高兴的话咱就一块儿吃个饭？”

孟鹤堂气的直跳脚，“你怎么不早说！你怎么不早说！你现在告诉我是什么意思？你还把你爸妈都扔宾馆里！”

“我这不是先来接受考验么，”周九良摸摸鼻子，完了搂着孟鹤堂的腰使坏，“叔叔们要是看我还顺眼，咱就直接进入下一个阶段。”

他们俩正闹着，正好尚九熙从里面出来，六目相对，周九良又想起了烧麦的大碴子味儿口语，这几天在美国呆着有点矫正过来了，不过他一看见尚九熙还是有点微妙。

“诶，过年好啊。”尚九熙主动开口了。

“过年好，”周九良伸手跟他握手，“我是朱缘的叔叔，之前在学校见过您。”

“我知道我知道，你还是孟老师对象儿嘛，过年来串门儿啊。”尚九熙挺热情的，完了着急忙慌地说，“那啥，我还有事儿先走了，你们快上去吧太冷了，以后有空一块儿玩儿啊。”

“好啊好啊。”

挥手告别，尚九熙跑着出了小区，孟鹤堂带着周九良上楼。

可能是上门儿必备装备，周九良也大包小包带了好多年货，还有什么红酒茅台一大堆，要说现在真茅台可太难买了，都是凭身份证到酒厂才能买，还越来越贵，周九良一下弄来四箱，都不是钱的问题，是要发动多少人去给他排队的问题。

幸亏孟鹤堂家这个洋房带电梯，要不然这些东西周九良得上上下下好几趟才能全搬到五楼去。就这样，孟鹤堂还挡着电梯门等了好长时间才把所有东西都装进电梯里。

“你是去扫荡商场了吗？怎么比朱鹤松带的东西还夸张啊，这都是什么啊？怎么还有摆件啊？”孟鹤堂蹲着看周九良带的东西都是什么，在一堆包装袋里发现了什么碧玺摆设。

“挺好看的，我一看就买了。”周九良道，把孟鹤堂拉起来，“别蹲着了，马上到了。”

拉起孟鹤堂来捧着脸亲了一口，“我有点儿紧张，你给我度一口仙气。”

逗得孟鹤堂直笑，还真往他嘴里吹了口气，然后拍拍他胸口，“好啦，仙气儿给你啦，加油别紧张！”


	15. Chapter 15

电梯停下，高老师已经开门等着了，孟教授正坐在客厅里玩他的茶具，提前整理情绪，一会儿尽量不要打周九良。

“叔叔过年好，我是周九良。”周九良先跟高郁林打招呼，嘴可甜，上来就说吉祥话，然后开始搬东西。

“小周是吧，哎哟来就来了怎么还那这么多东西。”高郁林一看他这架势自己反倒有点儿毛。

“嗨，这不是过年么，给您和孟叔带点儿年货。”周九良笑道，跟着他进门了。

这年货包括了吃的喝的用的戴的，连没什么用的碧玺摆件和成套的骨瓷碗碟都有，不说是年货还以为是搬家置办新家用呢。

东西都堆在门口玄关，幸亏孟鹤堂家还算大，不然这一堆还真不好放。进门儿换鞋，高郁林已经回到客厅坐在孟阙远旁边儿了，周九良跟着孟鹤堂进客厅，先规规矩矩问好自我介绍，“孟叔叔，高叔叔，春节快乐，我叫周九良，是孟孟的男朋友。”

“坐吧，小周，别拘束。”高郁林笑眯眯的让他坐下，这孩子虽然长得不是顶帅，但是胜在五官周正，看着就让人感觉是个正派人。高郁林当了这么多年老师，学生见过太多，基本上打眼一瞧就能瞧出来孩子好赖，按照他这个当丈母娘的挑剔眼光，周九良第一眼印象还是不错的。

“诶！”周九良这个面憨心黑的货，精得心眼儿恨不得比比干还多一窍，当然知道什么样的孩子最能讨长辈欢心，第一印象很重要，基础打好了以后交流才能顺利。

他在孟鹤堂旁边的单人沙发上坐下，现在的格局是孟家爸妈坐在三人长沙发上，面前是茶几，周九良在茶几侧面的单人沙发，孟鹤堂在他对面的双人沙发上。四个人，三个方位，摆明了是老丈人丈母娘要考验周九良，不让孟鹤堂参与。

孟鹤堂对周九良摊手，靠自己吧，我帮不了你了。

“来，小周，喝茶。”孟阙远终于玩好了他的茶具，给周九良倒了杯茶。

“谢谢叔叔，我自己来。”周九良半站着从空中接过茶杯，十分有礼貌。

孟阙远抿一口茶，跟周九良说，“冬天还是喝普洱舒服。”

“是，您这个是古树茶吧？味儿好。”周九良接口道。

“小伙子懂得还不少。”孟阙远微微笑了一笑，他好喝茶，用茶先考一考周九良，能喝出是古树茶看来是个懂茶的。

“略懂一点，我父亲也爱喝茶，平时在家我就蹭他的喝一喝。”周九良道，主动拿起茶壶给空了的茶杯续杯。

“听说小周刚从美国回来啊？时差倒好了吗？”高郁林问道。

周九良倒也实诚，有一说一，“还可以，回来有两三天了，基本上能跟上这边的作息时间。”

“来了住在哪儿了？”

“在小区附近定了个酒店。”周九良答道。

“小周你的基本情况我们都知道了，也没想到你会来，那你这次来是想跟我们说什么呢？”客套完了，高郁林直接发问。

周九良端正坐好，“是这样的，元旦的时候因为孟孟发情期提前了，我们就完成了标记，这是个大事，我认为有必要来登门拜访您二位，聊一聊孟孟和我未来的事情。”

“你这么说是已经有打算的意思了？”孟阙远问。

“是的，”周九良点头，紧张的额头上都见了汗，“其实我父母也来了，挺想趁这个机会和您二位见一面，聊聊我们的事儿。我想着既然和孟孟已经标记了，那就应该跟您说一说结婚的打算。”

毛头儿婿初次登门，面对岳父岳母，说起话来也是小心翼翼的，生怕一句话没说对就要被扔出门，尤其是周九良这种先斩后奏的类型。来之前他也咨询过朱鹤松学习学习经验，得到的结论十分没有建设性，就是一定要态度诚恳表现好，最好不过诚惶诚恐，千万不要逞能。

周九良一想，正好他爸妈也说要来，那就一块儿来吧。

果然一听他父母都来了，孟阙远和高郁林对视一眼，高郁林一拍大腿，“哎呀你这孩子，你父母都来了你怎么就自己来了呢？你爸妈在哪儿呢？你把人扔酒店了？”

“没有没有，他俩出去溜达了，”周九良连忙摆手，“那个，叔叔，我是想先来跟您见一面儿，您要是觉得我还行，那个，中午就请您和叔叔跟我爸妈咱们六个人一块儿吃个饭……”

“行，怎么不行，是不是老孟？”周九良这态度成功讨了高郁林的欢心，拱了他儿子之后认真负责，积极主动求结婚，丈母娘一颗老母亲的心被安慰了，然后就顺理成章地开启了丈母娘看儿婿，越看越喜欢的模式。

孟教授也觉得周九良还不错，便道，“你们是客人，既然来了当然是我请你父母吃饭，你们有什么忌口的吗，我让堂堂去给饭店打个电话定位置。”

“没有，吃什么都行，听您的。”周九良道。

孟鹤堂全程吃瓜，看周九良派出了自己的爹妈搞定他爸妈，掏出手机给饭店打电话去了。

坐下来吃饭就是双方家长正式见面约谈婚事，孟鹤堂订好酒店，趁他爸妈没注意过去踢周九良一脚，红着脸压低声音小声道，“你求婚了吗你，就直接让家长见面？”

周九良坐着搂他的腰，把脸埋在他肚子上抱了一下，又赶快离开，“我等不及了，先把咱爸妈搞定，然后再跟你求婚。”

孟鹤堂抱着他的大头摇晃，“我爸妈！那是我爸妈！”

“早晚都一样！一样！”

“呸！臭不要脸！”

午饭就定在孟鹤堂家附近的一家高档饭店，要了一个包间，周九良的爸妈去市里的旅游景点游览了，过来需要一点时间，孟鹤堂家离得近，所以他们四人先到了。

到了之后，孟阙远先把自己带的茶叶给服务员让她去泡茶，“再拿个红酒醒酒器来，把这瓶酒开了，白酒的酒杯也拿几个来。”

D省男人多豪爽，招待客人喜欢喝酒，更别说是和亲家第一次见面还有儿婿上门，当然要考验酒品。孟鹤堂看着两瓶白酒和一瓶红酒就脑阔疼，他是不爱喝酒，但是习俗如此没有办法，看来周九良今天要喝的很惨了。

没过多久，周九良的父母来了，朱爸和周妈还是第一次在冬天来H市，怕扛不住冷专门买了厚厚的衣服，刚才出去转了一圈儿周妈还买了一个貂毛的帽子，俄罗斯风情的那种，十分美观保暖。

进门儿先寒暄，周九良的父母比孟鹤堂的父母年纪大一些，毕竟前面还有一个大儿子烧饼，比周九良大好多岁。都是知识分子，彼此说话没有隔阂，孟鹤堂家虽然没有周家做生意那么有钱，但是书香门第自有气派。

点菜上菜之后，孟阙远先端杯，欢迎周家三口到H市来，特别感谢周家父母为了孩子们的事情大冬天的专门跑这一趟。

“应该的，咱们都盼着孩子们好，我们都可喜欢堂堂了，他妈恨不得现在就把堂堂带回家去。”朱爸说道，他六十出头的年纪，头发有些花白，不染黑就这么白着。大概是娶过一次儿媳妇儿了，朱明铮有些经验，比较知道怎么和亲家说话拉近关系。

“是啊，我一看堂堂就知道他是好孩子，打心眼儿里喜欢，”周妈妈周瑛接口道，“我们家烧麦是堂堂的学生，之前九良不懂得怎么管他学习，成绩下滑了，多亏了堂堂当班主任认真负责，才把孩子给管好了。”

瞧瞧，多有水平，一句话即表明了喜欢孟鹤堂，又夸了孟鹤堂的工作态度好，业务水平佳。夸人孩子就等于是夸父母，这样夸了孟鹤堂，孟阙远和高郁林心里能不舒服吗？

当下亲亲热热的吃菜喝酒，周九良义不容辞地给孟阙远敬酒，周妈妈能喝几杯，但是和孟鹤堂一样都不喜欢，高郁林是酒精过敏，一滴都不能沾，只能喝茶。

周九良敬酒，孟鹤堂也不能闲着，同样给朱爸周妈满上之后喝了一杯。他不会喝，还呛了一口，光是一小杯白酒就把他的小苹果脸弄得通红。他随高郁林，也有点酒精过敏，虽然能喝一点，但是一喝就上脸。

“堂堂别喝了，吃两口菜压一压，”周妈妈赶紧说，“咱们不用这样啊，意思到了就行了。”

周九良赶紧在跟老丈人拼酒的百忙之中给孟鹤堂夹两筷子他爱吃的菜，高郁林在心里暗暗点头，这一家子都挺会疼人的。

几杯白酒下肚，朱明铮和孟阙远成功地开始称兄道弟，然后两边父母其乐融融，在孟鹤堂还在鼓着腮帮子吃饭的时候，火速谈定了周九良和孟鹤堂的婚事。周九良已经喝的双眼迷离了，只是还能撑着表面看起来清醒，孟鹤堂戳他一下他就晃，拿着筷子也不知道夹菜吃。

朱明铮和孟阙远也喝得不少，不过他们俩量比周九良大，还算清醒，朱明铮还恨铁不成钢地拍了周九良后背一巴掌，“这倒霉孩子，叫九良酒量还这么差！”

“哎，没事儿没事儿，酒量都可以再练嘛。”孟阙远道，周九良酒品不错，喝醉了就发呆也不撒酒疯，老丈人挺满意的。

酒足饭饱，因为都喝了不少，所以就各自回去休息，周九良自然需要孟鹤堂暂时照顾一下。临走前高郁林还嘱咐孟鹤堂，“到酒店你给他擦擦脸就让他睡觉，我看九良喝醉了挺乖的，等他酒醒了你再回来。”又指指孟阙远，“你爸也喝高了，我得去看着他。”

“知道啦。”孟鹤堂点头，搀着周九良跟着朱爸周妈一起回酒店。

因为离得很近，他们就走着回去，D省冬天的寒风吹得人脸疼，走几步就觉得衣服要被打透，只有回到暖气温暖的室内才觉得又活过来了。

孟鹤堂架着周九良进了房间，把周九良往床上一扔，这人太重了，趴在他肩膀上差点把他压死，然后就被周九良拉着胳膊拽进怀里抱住了。

“啊！”孟鹤堂趴在他身上，被他箍着腰搂紧，带着酒气的呼吸喷在孟鹤堂的脸上，“噫，你没醉啊？”

“醉了。”周九良含含糊糊地道，他半闭着眼睛用下巴蹭孟鹤堂的发顶，因为醉酒整个人的状态显得有些迷离松散，“刚才冷风一吹醒了一点。”

“哦，”孟鹤堂戳他，“你松开我，酒味好大。”

“不行。”周九良不同意，抱得更紧了，还翻身把孟鹤堂压在下面，捉住他的唇亲他，满嘴的酒味带进孟鹤堂的口腔里，弄得他也有些微醺。

过了好一会儿，周九良才离开他，孟鹤堂急促地喘气，他趴在孟鹤堂的肩上， “我好想你，”连着亲了孟鹤堂的耳朵脖子好几下，接着又笑起来，胸腔震动震得孟鹤堂的身上发麻，“可以把你娶回家了。”

孟鹤堂被他亲得痒痒，软着手推他，“别闹，快起来。”

“不，”周九良拒绝，手还伸进孟鹤堂的毛衣里去摸他的胸，手欠捏着他的乳头玩，“让我抱一会儿。”

“哎呀你个臭流氓！”孟鹤堂被他抓住要害，身上都软了，开始踢他小腿，“你个死醉鬼别闹啊，一会儿我还要回家呢。”

“不闹不闹，”周九良答应着，其实他也干不出来什么，醉的太厉害了，硬不起来，“咱什么时候结婚啊？”

“我怎么知道。”孟鹤堂翻白眼，故意怼他。

“那我想现在就结婚，”周九良贴着孟鹤堂的嘴唇道，说一句话亲一口，把孟鹤堂的唇珠都亲肿了，“明天咱俩就去领证吧！”

孟鹤堂揪他的耳朵，“你怎么想的这么美！刚见了我爸妈就想把我抢回家啊！”

“是啊，我老稀罕你了媳妇儿。”周九良道，突然冒出来一句孟鹤堂的家乡话。

孟鹤堂被他逗笑了，给他揉揉被揪红的耳朵，“你先睡一会儿好不好？喝了这么多，我给你拿毛巾擦擦脸啊。”

“那你陪我睡。”周九良开始撒娇。

“行行行，你先撒开我，我去拿毛巾。”孟鹤堂一看时间还早，陪他睡个午觉也可以。

周九良放开孟鹤堂跟着他一块儿起来，晃进卫生间，“我自己去洗吧。”

孟鹤堂顺势把毛衣和外裤脱了，只穿着秋衣秋裤，躺好了等周九良回来。忙活了一早晨他也确实挺累的，主要是精神紧张，虽然接受考验的是周九良，可是他也很紧张啊，尤其是吃饭的时候还要见周家爸妈。

周九良洗了个澡打理好自己回来了，掀开被子躺进来，把孟鹤堂卷吧卷吧搂进怀里，俩人一块睡午觉了。


	16. Chapter 16

这一觉睡了没有多长时间，拉了窗帘的酒店房间黑漆漆的，孟鹤堂是被周九良吻醒的，周九良的舌头在他嘴里捣乱，一会儿又咬他的下唇，舔他的口腔内壁。迷迷瞪瞪间觉得身上的秋衣秋裤不翼而飞，孟鹤堂无意识地抬起胳膊抱住周九良的脖子，两个人光溜溜地贴在一起。别说，一个月没见，他也有点想周九良了。

“嗯……”胸前的软肉被周九良抓在手里把玩，这几天孟鹤堂觉得胸好像比以前大了一点点，之前的内衣穿起来都有点紧了。以前听说有性生活可以刺激二次发育，孟鹤堂昨天完全还光着上半身在镜子面前研究了一下，发现确实大了一丢丢。

周九良边在他的脖子锁骨之间流连，边揉捏他的变大的水蜜桃，然后向下来到胸前咬住乳尖，舔弄吮吸。孟鹤堂难耐地抓着他的头发，觉得下身空虚发痒。

“轻点儿……”孟鹤堂被他咬得有点儿疼，拽他头顶的小卷毛。

周九良松开嘴，在乳沟中间使劲儿嘬了一口，嘬出个大红印子，然后继续向下，经过孟鹤堂平坦的腹部，舔他的肚脐。

“啊——哈哈哈哈……痒……”孟鹤堂被舔得特别痒，左右乱动想躲开周九良嘴，他向上蹿，从被子里挣扎出来，完了又被跟着出来的周九良按在床头上接吻，唇舌相接啧啧作响，孟鹤堂边吻边笑。

就这个位置，周九良的大棒子正好顶在孟鹤堂分开的两腿之间，他已经习惯周九良的身体，在他贴上来的时候就自然自动地分开双腿挂在他的腰上。两人上面唇舌相连，下面隔着裤子下体相接，周九良的双手滑过孟鹤堂的腰侧，食指勾住他内裤的边缘，推开一点向下扯掉。

如今的孟鹤堂已经不是当初害羞到不敢睁眼看的孟鹤堂了，被扯掉内裤之后也不甘落后，直接扒掉周九良的裤子然后握住久别重逢的大家伙。周九良顺势在他手里挺动几下，跪着向前一步顶在他的花穴入口，用头部分开花瓣，在穴口滑动，“来打个招呼，是不是想老公了？”

“呸！想你个鬼！”孟鹤堂红着脸嘴硬，但是花穴却很诚实的一开一合，企图把周九良吃进去。

“那是老公想你了。”周九良把他整个抱在怀里，揉开湿漉漉的花朵小嘴，两指伸进去抠挖扩张几下，亲他一口便挺腰将自己送进去。

“唔——”

阔别一个月的花穴变得比之前还要紧，孟鹤堂轻蹙眉头忍耐疼痛，周九良的尺寸对于他来说吃起来有些困难，之前每天在一起习惯了还好，现在骤然见面，又有些吃不消了。

“慢点儿，慢点儿……”他哼哼着，向后仰头顶着床头喘气，被撑开的感觉被放大，穴内的肉壁却饥渴而恬不知耻地开始层层叠叠地吞吃着周九良的阴茎。

周九良忍耐一会儿等他适应，当孟鹤堂的哼哼声变得甜滋滋的时候，开始快速挺腰抽送起来。

空气中熟透的红苹果的味道席卷而来，和铁锈味融合在一起，标记之后不光是孟鹤堂的味道有变化，周九良原本生铁冷硬的铁锈味也沾染上了一丝发酵过后的苹果酒的味道。

宾馆的大床咯吱作响，孟鹤堂小声绵长地娇吟，像小猫一样双臂挂在周九良的肩上，激动时把他的后背抓出红红的道子。黑暗中看不真切，他们藏在想棉花一样的羽绒被里，只有被子在起起伏伏，与周九良粗重的喘息和孟鹤堂的吟哦相呼应。

但是孟鹤堂自己知道，他忍不住在周九良进到深处的时候用腿夹紧他的腰，身体随着他的动作晃动，胸前被他吮吸啃咬，到处都是他的味道。当周九良顶到花心深处，来到生殖腔入口的时候，他终于又忍不住发出哭腔。

生殖腔里面是一如既往的滑嫩又高热，比前面的肉壁更加贪吃，孟鹤堂被撑开的时候捂住嘴将尖叫堵回去，他突然想起来这里是宾馆，不能叫得太大声，一双大眼睛水蒙蒙的滴溜溜地转，生怕被人听到他发出这么羞耻的声音。

周九良被他逗笑了，拿掉他的手和他接吻，下半身快速挺动，坏心眼儿地弄得孟鹤堂压抑不住地叫出声，然后又别他的舌头堵回去。

穴内绞动，一股一股地淫水从深处喷出来，孟鹤堂挺起腰，眼冒金星，周九良硕大的冠状头部挂过内壁，刺激着他的敏感点，又在娇嫩的生殖腔里到处作乱，把孟鹤堂操得哀叫连连，在闷热的羽绒被里香汗淋漓。

“是不是大了一点？”周九良托着孟鹤堂胸前的两只水蜜桃，比较了一下之前的手感。

孟鹤堂面色潮红地点头，汗湿的发丝贴在额头上，被周九良用手撩起来拢向后面。喘息欺负的胸部上软肉如浪波动，肉粉色的乳尖被吸成深红色，乳头硬硬的挺立着，可怜兮兮地被周九良捏在指间。

“都赖你，内衣都小了。”孟鹤堂臊红着一张脸，半真半假的抱怨着撒娇，又忍不住把胸往周九良手里送，“再摸摸这边儿……”

“干嘛啊？是不是想我了？”周九良继续使坏逗他，他带着茧子的粗粝指腹摩擦着孟鹤堂皮肤娇嫩的水蜜桃，中间的红桃尖儿更嫩，一撮更红了，“变大了好啊，是我的功劳，得奖励我。”

孟鹤堂扭扭腰，结果把周九良吃的更深了，自己戳到了自己，“呀……”软绵绵地叫，“老公……”大眼睛还水汪汪的看着他，眼神水波荡漾，包含情愫。

“诶，老公在这儿呢。”周九良亲亲他的眼皮，再咬一口挺翘的小鼻尖儿，下面重新动起来，“乖老婆，老公自己来拿奖励了。”

孟鹤堂抱紧他，主动侧过头露出后颈的腺体给周九良，让他咬上，注入信息素。孟鹤堂的生殖腔里已经像是发了大水，抽插间发出咕叽咕叽的声音，穴口的花蕊被肉柱凸起的青筋摩擦，变得红肿胀大，孟鹤堂大张着腿，股间湿滑一片，周九良掐一把，内壁被刺激得抽搐痉挛，夹得周九良射了出来。

一番云雨过后，孟鹤堂半趴在周九良身上等待结消失，周九良的手抚摸着他的后颈与背部。刚刚在腺体上咬出来的牙印还正新鲜，缺少一个月Alpha信息素的Omega此时获得了满足。

周九良的结很大，卡孟鹤堂的生殖腔入口，堵住里面的精液一滴都流不出来，可是并没有什么用，避孕针还在有效期内，就算堵一天一夜孟鹤堂也不会怀孕。

“色鬼，”孟鹤堂戳周九良的肩膀，结消失了，周九良却还在里面没有出来，不过水开始淅淅沥沥地流出来，“我要洗澡。”

周九良从他身体里抽出来，被撑开的花心一时半会儿还合不上，孟鹤堂不好意思地想并上腿夹住，却被周九良挡着，凑近了看，还摸了摸，“肿了。”

孟鹤堂腿悬空踹他，“还不是因为你！那破玩意儿长那么大干什么！”

“不够大怎么让你舒服？”周九良反问道，把他抱起来往浴室走。

“哎呀，流了流了！”孟鹤堂蜷着腿尖叫，身体竖直之后因为引力作用，他感觉里面的东西正沿着大腿内侧向下流出来，如果滴到宾馆地毯上就没脸见人了。

“你慌什么，床单早都湿透了。”周九良揉着他有弹性的小屁股，还拍了两巴掌，发出清脆的声音。

孟鹤堂也不甘示弱，炸毛地抓他的后背，连抓带挠，“你个臭流氓！死色鬼！不要脸！”

重新收拾停当之后已经快五点了，孟鹤堂摸出手机就看到他妈问他回不回家吃饭的微信。他正坐在周九良的大腿上被他箍着腰，回复了不回去之后，捧着他的大脸一边儿一下亲了两大口，“满意了吧？”

“嗯哼~”周九良吹了声口哨，动了动腿颠孟鹤堂玩。

“德行！”孟鹤堂白他一眼，还有春色从眼角飞出来。

其实现在让他回家他也不敢，就他这样眼角眉梢都满含春意的样子，回家他妈一看就知道他和周九良下午不睡觉干了什么好事。虽然已经见过家长了，但是一天没结婚，孟鹤堂就一天有点虚。

周九良也在发信息，跟他爸妈说要和孟鹤堂出去逛街，晚上在外面吃，不和他们一起了。

“咱俩去哪儿啊？”孟鹤堂赖在他身上，抓着他的小卷毛在手里玩。

“去逛街，你不是说内衣都小了吗，老公给你买新的！”周九良痞笑，又抓了一把孟鹤堂的胸，“小了穿着紧还影响发育，必须要买新的了。”

“死流氓！要脸不要脸！”孟鹤堂被他抓住胸就拽他的头发，晃他的脑袋，双腿岔开坐在他大腿上殴打他，结果被周九良按住后腰动不了了。

小苹果殴打完亲老公之后，两个人又黏黏糊糊地手牵手去逛街了，到了H市中心最大的商圈，周九良要进内衣店，孟鹤堂不好意思，死乞白赖拽着他的手臂不进去。

“哎呀我不去，”孟鹤堂摇头，带周九良去逛内衣店也太羞耻了。

“怕什么了，你看人家不都一对儿一对儿的进去吗？走把，乖啊。”周九良半拖半抱着把孟鹤堂抱进去了。

店里的内衣种类琳琅满目，还有专门的男性Omega专区，里面的内衣尺寸都是特制的，和女性剪裁款式不太一样。周九良饶有兴致的欣赏了一圈儿，对一些半透明的蕾丝布料很感兴趣。孟鹤堂趁他不注意挑了几件适合日常穿的，去跟着柜姐到试衣间去试穿，重新量过尺寸之后确定是长大了一些。

试好了去结账，周九良拎着一件浅绿色的半透明蕾丝吊带睡裙过来了，放在柜台上，“这个一起包起来。”然后就掏手机付款。

那件睡衣是半透明的苹果绿色，上面是蕾丝绣花，下面是网纱质地的裙边，很短，将将能遮到臀部的边缘，稍微一动就会露出一半裙底风光，还搭配了一条同色款丁字裤，前面也是轻纱上带刺绣，后面只有细细的一根带子。

孟鹤堂那一瞬间简直觉得没脸见人，抓着周九良的手腕，“我不要那个！”

“我觉得挺好看的啊。”周九良一只手抓住孟鹤堂两只手腕子，另一只手摸下巴，示意柜台赶快结账。

柜姐可能这种事见得多了，一脸处变不惊的表情，快手快脚地包好所有东西，“先生您好，一共是837元，请问您怎么付款？”

“用这个。”周九良把付款二维码给她扫描，然后拿着购物袋带着孟鹤堂出了店面。

“怎么这么贵？你个败家玩意儿！”孟鹤堂惊讶道，他算了一下，两件内衣搞活动才三百多，也就是说那个破睡衣要五百多块钱？！

周九良又挨了几下打，“嗨，你穿好看就值了。”

孟鹤堂抠着手，小声扭捏道，“我怎么拿回家啊，被我妈看见多不好。”

“搁我这儿呗，等你回来再穿。”周九良道，“要不你晚上别回家了，先穿一回给我瞧瞧。”

“不行，不可能，我才不穿。”孟鹤堂拒绝三连。

俩人打打闹闹地继续逛街，孟鹤堂给周九良挑了几件儿毛衣和裤子，他这次来不再单穿皮夹克耍酷了，被周妈按着换上了加拿大鹅的羽绒服，黑色的风衣款，不过膝。

“对了，我差点儿忘了，我妈也给你带了一件儿白色长款的，”周九良拎着袋子道，“在她行李箱里放着了，一会儿回去给你。”

“嗯？我有羽绒服穿呀。”孟鹤堂道。

“那个暖和，你怕冷，穿那个合适。”周九良威胁他道，“干嘛，婆婆给的第一件儿礼物就不想要啊？”

“哦。”孟鹤堂鼓鼓腮帮子，“那我谢谢阿姨啦，一会儿回去当面儿道谢。”

“你直接叫她妈，她就能高兴了。”周九良道。

孟鹤堂又脸红，“还不行呢，不能这样。”

“那咱俩回T市就领证吧，这样爸妈也放心。”周九良道，他见过家长之后就是有恃无恐，开始三句话不离领证。

“哎呀，你让我想想，”孟鹤堂推他，“我还没跟我爸妈商量呢。”

“好好，你商量好了赶紧告诉我啊，我觉得我丈母娘挺喜欢我的。”周九良假装被他推得一踉跄，向前跌了两步又站好。


	17. Chapter 17

他俩没有逛很久，吃完晚饭周九良就把孟鹤堂送回家了，孟鹤堂蹑手蹑脚地进门，老老实实地进客厅。

“回来了。”高郁林正坐在沙发上看手机，伸手拍拍身边儿的沙发，“来，坐下说。”

孟鹤堂溜过去乖乖坐下，“说什么？”

孟教授也端着茶杯过来，在孟鹤堂另一边坐下，瞬时小苹果就被爹妈夹击了。

“晚上和小周吃什么了？”

“海底捞。”

“别总吃火锅，太辣对嗓子不好，本来当老师就废嗓子。”

“哦，就偶尔吃一次嘛。你们晚上吃的什么？”孟鹤堂反过来问爸妈。

孟阙远喝一口茶水，“我们和亲家一块吃的，又碰了碰你们俩的事儿。”

“哎呀爸爸。”孟鹤堂有点不好意思，怎么直接就叫上亲家了。

“别打岔，听你爸说完。”高郁林拍孟鹤堂后背，让他老实坐好。

孟鹤堂瘪嘴。

“我们商量了，既然你和小周都标记了，那等开学回T市就先把证领了吧。”孟阙远继续道。

“啊？干嘛这么着急，你们着急把我卖出去啊？”孟鹤堂炸毛，怎么今天谁都跟他说领证的事，都商量好了吗？

“废话！”高郁林气道，“挺大个孩子怎么心里没数儿？！你和小周不领证，哪天怀孕了怎么办？我可不想让我孙子是未婚先孕来的。小周人不错，家里也挺好的，也是你自己愿意的，怎么让你领证你又磨叽起来了？”

“哎呀妈妈——”孟鹤堂捂脸，“我还没想好呢！”

“你想什么？我看你那个脑子不清不楚的，你到底怎么就又不愿意了？”高郁林真想把这小糊涂虫的脑壳撬开看看里面装的是什么浆糊。

“我不是，我，我没不愿意。”孟鹤堂撅着嘴小声哼哼，“我就是，哎呀我也不知道……”

“来来来，”高郁林拉着孟鹤堂进卧室，母子两个坐在床上谈心，“跟妈妈说，你究竟怎么想的？”

“我也不知道，就是有点紧张，”孟鹤堂低头抠着指甲不看他妈，“本来那就说来见见你和我爸，比较标记了嘛，怎么突然就变成了家长大会面，然后就开始讨论结婚领证了，我有点没反应过来。”

高郁林一听心里就有谱儿了，他家小苹果心理状态还没调整好呢，“那你愿不愿意和九良在一块？”

孟鹤堂点点头，想期周九良又忍不住抿着嘴偷笑，压都压不下去。

“哦，愿意跟九良在一块儿，不愿意领证？”高郁林继续问。

“哎呀，也不是。”孟鹤堂翻身儿趴在床上，抱着枕头，“我这不是没反应过来么，太快了。”

高郁林一巴掌拍在他屁股上，“行啦，你自己被标记的时候怎么不说太快呢？！”

“哎哟！”孟鹤堂捂着屁股爬起来，下午刚做完，屁股还有点别扭呢，被他妈一拍，娇嫩的地方和裤子摩擦，弄得他一激灵。

“嗯？下午干坏事儿了吧？”高郁林是过来人，看他这样还有什么不明白的，一指头戳到他脑门儿上，“你可真行！非要怀孕了才认头领证啊！”

“哦。”孟鹤堂蔫头耷脑的，这回没话说了。

“爸妈还不是为你好，要不是看九良真的心里有你对你好，我们也不能答应的这么痛快是不是？”高郁林搂着孟鹤堂，娘俩儿靠在一块，“你以后有九良照顾，我和你爸也放心。”

摸摸孟鹤堂的头发，高郁林声音有点哽咽，“妈妈也舍不得你呀，可是你长大了，结婚是很正常的事情，你过的好，爸爸妈妈就高兴了。”

“妈妈……”孟鹤堂扎进高郁林怀里，像小时候一样腻乎他妈，“我也舍不得你和爸爸。”

“那你乖乖啊，别让我们操心，目前表现就还可以。”高郁林呼噜他的头发，又摸摸他的脸，掐掐小圆脸儿，“我儿子真可爱。”

孟鹤堂把头埋进高郁林怀里，算是被哄好了。

人家娘俩儿温情满满，就是忘了孟阙远还抱着大茶缸子坐在客厅里，内心正在儿子找了个好对象，和白菜真的要让猪拱走了之间大拉锯扯大锯。老父亲的一颗心，说不出来是什么滋味儿，只好抱着大茶缸子再吸溜一口周九良送的好茶。

之后的几天，孟鹤堂陪着周九良爸妈一块儿转了转市里的经典儿，穿着周妈给新买的加拿大鹅，漂漂亮亮白色羽绒服，带上他那个灰色小帽子里面搭一件儿浅蓝色的衬衣加开衫儿，跟小仙子似的。

周妈瞧见他就乐，“真好看，我们堂堂可真漂亮，不捯饬都好看，稍微一捯饬更好看了。”

周瑛女士是真的馋Omega，她生了俩儿子都是五大三粗的Alpha，家里严重阳盛阴衰，空有一颗爱漂亮的心却只能捯饬自己。后来烧饼和曹鹤阳谈恋爱了之后稍微缓解了一点儿，能隔三差五地带曹鹤阳去逛街，跟打扮大娃娃似的打扮他。现在又有了孟鹤堂，周女士更开心，有两个儿媳妇儿可以玩了。

孟鹤堂脸皮儿薄，周妈给他买的别的东西还不好意思要，不过周妈有办法，直接打包塞给周九良，“都带回家在衣柜里放好了，等堂堂回来就能穿了。”

白天逛景点，晚上去孟鹤堂的亲戚家串门儿，紧锣密鼓地拜访了他爷爷奶奶、姥姥姥爷、叔叔大爷、姑姑大姨。反正一圈儿下来，全家老小，七大姑八大姨，全都见过周九良，知道孟鹤堂有了准备结婚的男朋友。小伙子一表人才，家有恒产，名校精英，还对孟鹤堂特别好，特别会照顾人。

全家亲戚都见过了，这婚事算是彻底定下来了，就等着周九良和孟鹤堂先领证，然后就可以计划办婚礼的事了。

“婚礼倒是不着急，”周九良道，“现在开始去谈酒店，怎么也要准备一年多，要不酒店都排不上队。”

孟鹤堂跟着点头，其实他并不是很想办婚礼，太麻烦了。

“而且我哥和嫂子也没回来呢，我们先慢慢准备着，等他们回来再办。”周九良继续道。

烧饼和曹鹤阳起码还有半年才能回来，现在开始准备，到夏天办来不及，如果拖到寒假又太冷，周九良和孟鹤堂跟父母商量，还是打算到第二年夏天再办。

“你们俩心里有数就行，我们不管这么多了。”朱明铮道，“反正我和你妈还要继续去旅游，等你们准备好了我们再回来。”

有儿媳妇儿了，儿子有人管了，他们老两口又可以继续出去浪了。

高郁林觉得挺羡慕的，戳孟阙远，“诶，等咱俩退休也到处去旅游吧？”

“好啊，你想去哪儿就去哪儿。”

俨然是觉得孩子脱手，自己解放，摆脱负担，可以出玩了。

事情都商量的差不多了，周九良也得回去上班了，开年之后没去公司，先来老丈人家呆了三、四天，是时候回去工作了。临走前，孟鹤堂跟他俩人腻腻歪歪的，高郁林实在看不下去，大发慈悲，“堂堂在家过完十五就回去吧，岚岚都回去上班了，你大姨也不放心他。”

孟鹤堂眼睛一亮，又扭捏道，“啊，我不回去，我爸不是让我在家待到开学再回去吗，再说我还要练车呢。”

“哟哟哟，还挺会找词儿，”高郁林摆出嘲讽脸，“行啦，我还不知道你，过完正月十五就算过完年了，回去陪小周吧。”

不由分说就给孟鹤堂改签了机票，让他早点回去，省得天天在家跟牛郎织女似的望眼欲穿。

最美的是周九良，这都已经正月十一了，没几天孟鹤堂就会回来，而且这次彻底搬到周九良家住。高高兴兴地带着爹妈回T市，而朱爸周妈过了十五之后就要继续去旅游了，这次去澳洲，那边暖和，正好去海边钓鱼吃海鲜，逍遥自在。

“对了，你爸给你的那卡收好了，回去之后记得买个车。”高郁林看着孟鹤堂收拾行李箱叮嘱道，“你挑上哪个了？”

“我觉得甲壳虫挺好看的。”孟鹤堂道，盘腿坐在床上叠衣服，本来也没有几件，周妈给买的已经都让周九良带回去了，他只要把自己回来的时候带的东西收拾好了就行。

“那个太小了，以后你有孩子了怎么办，都装不下。”高郁林不同意。

“九良的车大啊。”

“那也不行，总有你一个人儿开车带孩子出去的时候，”高郁林道，“再说那个车也不太行，你好歹买的正经的轿车。”

“那我在看看吧，别的还没想好呢。”孟鹤堂道，他也不是很想买车，主要是不想自己开，还是能拖一天是一天吧。

正月十六上飞机，在飞机上孟鹤堂终于自己处理好了心理状态，想明白了自己可能是有点婚前恐惧，单身这么多年，一下子有了男朋友，刚适应过来这个状态，又开始讨论结婚了，现在想明白了就好了。着陆之后给周九良发信息，告诉他到了，周九良给他回让他去出发层六号门，等他开上去就直接回家。他们一般接人都这么干，停车场太远，停过去接人的话还要来回走很久。

从六号门出来，孟鹤堂等了不到一分钟就看见周九良哑光黑路虎开上来。周九良下来帮他装行李箱，见面儿俩人先抱上了，周九良把他抱上副驾驶，才去把行李箱放进后备箱里。

“想我没有？”周九良上车之后赶紧开走，这边只能停靠几分钟。

车里暖气开的足，孟鹤堂刚从机场出来也不冷，这回上车就把羽绒服脱了，“你十一才走，才这么几天，有什么好想的。”

“真不想？”周九良问。

孟鹤堂看着他明显不高兴了的脸笑，眼睛都眯起来了，“假的假的，想你想你想死你了。”

“真乖，老公也特别想你。”周九良扣着他的后脑勺揽过来在他额头亲一口。

“哎呀你好好开车，这么多车呢。”孟鹤堂扒拉着刘海坐好了。

这次回家周九良就直接把孟鹤堂带到他家去了，等明后天直接去租的房子把剩下的东西搬过来，孟鹤堂就可以正式入住了。

到家的时候正好赶上晚饭，王阿姨已经做好了饭留在餐厅，她人到了下班时间就直接回家了。换好居家服，洗手吃饭，孟鹤堂看着盘子里的耗油豆角，突然又想起了自己心心念念的甲壳虫，“我爸给了我三十万让我去买车，我想买甲壳虫，但是我妈不同意。”

“嗯？甲壳虫啊，确实不太好，”周九良给他夹了块排骨放进碗里，“那个发动机最高才1.4T，没劲儿跑不起来。”

“可是长得可爱。”孟鹤堂拿筷子戳米饭。

“但是不好开啊，提速太慢，开起来多着急。”周九良道，“那么多车了，咱挑个合适的啊。”

“其实我也不怎么想买车，不想开。”孟鹤堂道，“我觉得我开车一定是个马路杀手。”

“你不是前些日子在家练车了？”

“对啊，练得我可害怕了。”孟鹤堂噘嘴。

“你不乐意开就不开呗，有我呢。”周九良道，“等你想开了我再带你开。”

“那行。”

吃完饭，孟鹤堂去卧室收拾衣服，周九良主卧衣帽间本来就没全用上，他就那么几件儿衣服来回换着穿，剩下好多空格都没东西。这次周妈给孟鹤堂新买的衣服他都放里了，等孟鹤堂回来一块儿都收拾好。

周九良在旁边儿陪他，挺他指挥怎么按季节把衣服分别挂在哪个空格里，顺便把周九良的衣服也都重新理了一遍。

收拾到最后，箱子空了，孟鹤堂从盖上的侧袋里掏出一个文件袋，“你猜这里面是什么？”

“什么？”周九良探头想看看里面。

孟鹤堂背过手去不给他看，“你猜猜？”

“嗯……”周九良摸下巴。

孟鹤堂眨巴着大眼睛，眼神冒光，露出些期待还有点羞涩，贝齿咬着下唇，整个人甜丝丝地仰头看着周九良。

“难道是……”周九良拖着长音，“户口本儿？”

“呀！”孟鹤堂惊讶，“怎么一下就才对了？！”

这次轮到周九良惊讶了，“真是户口本啊？”

他其实是看孟鹤堂那样想再逗逗他，没想到一下真猜中了。

“对呀。”孟鹤堂把手里的文件夹递给周九良，里面赫然是户口本的红色小本本，看着衣服们不看周九良，“我出门儿之前我妈给我塞箱子里的。”

周九良接过来翻看一回，然后捧着孟鹤堂的脸狠狠地嘬一口，掏出一颗大钻戒，给孟鹤堂戴在左手无名指上，“咱明儿一早就去领证！”


	18. Chapter 18

“哇哦……”孟鹤堂举着手，端详手指头上那颗闪亮亮、黄澄澄、沉甸甸的黄钻戒指，“这玩意儿还挺沉啊……压了我的手……”

这个戒指是一颗略长方形的单颗黄钻，戒圈铺镶钻石。

“Tiffany新款黄钻订婚戒指，我一回来就去买了，喜欢吗？”周九良问，低头亲吻孟鹤堂的手指和戒指。

“喜欢，好看。”孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻地环住周九良的脖子回吻他，过了好一会儿才松开。

“怎么只有一个？你的呢？”

周九良又拿出一个首饰盒，里面是两枚和订婚钻戒戒圈相同的镶钻戒指，“小傻瓜，那个是给你戴的订婚戒指，结婚戒指在这儿呢。”

孟鹤堂搔搔脸，两克拉的大戒指在手指上，从来没戴过戒指的手骤然戴上了个东西还觉得有点硌得慌，不适应，“哦。”

“这个等婚礼时你给我戴上，”周九良笑，“我先把你套牢，我的小苹果老师，请问你愿意给我这个机会吗？”

“行吧，批准给你这个机会了。”孟鹤堂抿着嘴笑道。

他仰着脸不看周九良，保持傲娇的神态，结果不到两秒就破功笑了出来，被周九良按住抓痒痒肉，两个人在衣帽间里尖叫着闹成一团，然后被周九良抱去浴室洗澡加睡前活动。

然后那件新买的情趣睡衣就派上了用场。

孟鹤堂要去洗澡，周九良竟然没有跟着他一起进去，只是在给他送睡衣的时候把那件苹果绿的小布料送进去了。等孟鹤堂洗完澡从淋浴房里出来一看就鼓起了腮帮子，周九良怕他不穿，连浴巾都收走了，只留了一条毛巾给他擦身子。

“算了，就算是新婚给他个礼物吧。”孟鹤堂咬唇想，决定顺了周九良的意，满足他一下。

拎起来对着灯光看一看，完全透光，还有那条丁字裤，小的出奇，两边是系带的，一拉就开，能直接掉下来，孟鹤堂十分怀疑自己能不能穿上。忍着羞耻套上，他站在浴室的镜子前面端详了一下自己。

果绿色的薄纱隐隐约约透出他的皮肤，胸前被蕾丝遮盖得更多，但是蕾丝与蕾丝的缝隙间会露出一点点乳晕的粉色。下半身裙摆飘飘，只能遮住臀部的一半，丁字裤的细带隐没在臀瓣之间，前面的玉茎同样被蕾丝遮盖，只有一点点凸起的形状。

灯光下美人青涩且诱惑，不经意间抬手还有黄钻的光芒，衬得玉指芊芊。孟鹤堂的身量瘦，锁骨纤细，小腿修长，脚踝如百合花瓣，瘦削动人。

这身衣服穿上，都不像是平时的孟鹤堂了，看着镜中人的样子，他仿佛被自己蛊惑，情欲上涌。

太羞耻了，孟鹤堂抓着毛巾遮住胸前，慢慢地推开卫生间的门，刚探出头就撞进了周九良的眼里。

青苹果精灵怯生生地从他的世界里跌出来，一步跌进了周九良的怀中。孟鹤堂身上香香的，沐浴露的味道和他自己的苹果味交织在一起，毛巾一下子掉了，孟鹤堂软乎乎的乳肉紧贴着周九良的胸膛，被他一把抱起来放在床上。

“哎呀，你别看……”孟鹤堂伸手捂住周九良的眼睛，不敢让他看自己。

周九良的眼睛在冒火，他几乎觉得自己要忍不住流鼻血下来，从来没觉得情趣睡衣到底有什么魅力可言，但是如今穿在孟鹤堂的身上。他沉下上半身吻孟鹤堂，舌头挑开他的唇瓣，嘬弄轻咬他的下唇，舌尖滑过贝齿与牙印，伸进里面勾住他的小舌，带回到自己口中痴缠。

“唔……”孟鹤堂的一双藕臂环在他颈间，双眼迷离情动，周九良的大手在他腰间胸前来回游走，带起阵阵火星儿。他忍不住蜷起双腿，股间的花瓣开始胀大，在周九良的信息素催动下，花朵伸出湿润起来。

“宝贝儿，你都把我给看馋了……”周九良贴着孟鹤堂的侧颈留下一连串的轻吻，随后来到后面咬上他的腺体。

“嗯——”信息素的注入让孟鹤堂体内的情潮更加汹涌，他在周九良身下扭动，雪肤凝脂，在浅绿色的轻纱下如林中精灵。挂在下半身的丁字裤根本还无作用，淫水很快浸湿了带子，勒在肿大的花瓣上摩擦阴蒂花蕊。

他嘤咛一声，双腿主动环上周九良的要，用脚后跟磕他的后腰催促周九良快点来解救他，“老公……”

孟鹤堂的双眼水汽朦胧，大眼睛里包含依赖与爱意，周九良无意识的吞咽，喉结耸动，来到下面隔着睡衣咬住他的乳尖吮吸，一手探向下面，拉开丁字裤的细带。

丁字裤被松开，孟鹤堂扭腰两下就摆脱了它的桎梏，向上款动腰肢摩擦周九良裤子里面的大家伙。那个大家伙孟鹤堂已经很熟悉了，现在胀大到了能给他带来快乐。他用脚趾勾住周九良的睡裤裤腰，将睡裤和内裤一起给他踹下去，释放出他的阴茎，和他饥渴湿透的花穴贴在一起。

周九良的手指还插在花朵里，笑道，“乖老婆忍不住了？”

“嗯……”孟鹤堂咬着下唇，眼角绯红地看向周九良，眼神中满是渴望，他勾着周九良肩膀，主动吻他的下巴和嘴角，“老公，进来……”

一句话，就让周九良直接挺腰将自己送进孟鹤堂腿间的极乐之地。

进入之后，孟鹤堂立刻夹住了周九良阴茎，内壁紧紧地缠住它，周九良一边动腰一边吻他，贴着他的蔷薇花一般的唇瓣，“今天怎么这么热情？”

孟鹤堂羞恼地嗔他，“你说呢？”

该死的Alpha，让他穿这样的衣服，又不是只有他一个人受刺激。

周九良笑着吻她，将他身上的睡衣掀起来脱下，托着他的水蜜桃嘬他的乳尖，配合下身的动作，瞬间将孟鹤堂操出了一股又一股的淫水。红苹果的味道从下面散溢出来，闻起来像是苹果汁。

“老婆，榨汁了，苹果汁。”周九良故意在孟鹤堂耳边说荤话，色情地舔过他敏感的耳垂，咬着他耳垂上的珍珠耳钉玩。

孟鹤堂羞耻的将脸埋进他颈间，再也不好意思看他，里面涌出来一大股水，下身却因此夹得更紧了，夹着周九良的阴茎一路来到生殖腔入口敲门。

“小苹果乖乖，把门儿开开。”周九良继续在他耳边唱道，阴茎在肉壁里面一下一下地顶着生殖腔的入口。他也有些上头了，平时不会说的，现在一股脑儿全出来了。

几下之后，生殖腔便被他撞得松开了一个小口子，周九良趁势插进去，这个比内壁还要高热丝滑的内腔，紧紧地吸附着他。孟鹤堂哭着呻吟，生理泪水流到枕头上，泪眼朦胧，又无比依恋地扒着他，在他身下，与他一起沉沦。

周九良剧烈地抽插，在用力捣进生殖腔，戳到孟鹤堂的敏感点上。孟鹤堂今天叫得比之前都要甜腻，红苹果的味道满屋子都是，勾着周九良味道一起，相互吸引。周九良在射精之前又咬住他的腺体，就算不是发情期也要注入信息素，从内而外地将孟鹤堂送上高潮。

周九良在生殖腔里面成结，卡住入口不让精液流出来，孟鹤堂在潮吹过后便直接睡着了，他从家里回来，做了一天飞机，又被周九良狠狠折腾了一通，累坏了。夹着硕大的阴茎和结，孟鹤堂蜷缩在周九良怀中，枕着他的手臂，脸上还带着泪痕与高潮过后的红晕，春色盎然地睡着了。

转天一早，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地醒来，身子一动便觉得有些不对，瞬间转醒——周九良的已经还在他里面没出来！

而且因为晨勃和他的动作，里面的家伙隐隐又有了抬头胀大的趋势。

“你出去。”孟鹤堂软着手推周九良的胸口，他早就醒了，只是贪恋孟鹤堂的里面不想出去，现在孟鹤堂醒了，正好可以再来一发。

“不出去。”周九良动腰，往里面又送了送，他躺平揽着孟鹤堂的腰让他趴在自己身上，两条腿被他的身体分开，这样一来便双腿大张地分开在他身体两侧。

动作间，周九良彻底勃起了，在花穴的内壁中来回抽动，孟鹤堂刚刚睡醒便又被他带入了情欲的漩涡。

直到日上三竿，周九良才又射了出来。孟鹤堂累得不想说话，裹着被子又睡了过去。

再睁眼已经是中午十二点，孟鹤堂从被子里将自己扒拉出来，周九良已经给他穿好了正常睡衣。他气鼓鼓地坐在床上拽袖子，喊周九良，“九良——九良！老公！周九良！”

“来了来了，”周九良跑进卧室，“老婆你醒了。”

“哼！”孟鹤堂噘嘴，对着周九良伸出双手要抱抱，“抱我去洗澡！”

周九良把他抱起来，这次浴室里多了一个小沙发，孟鹤堂不用再坐在坚硬冰凉的洗手台上等周九良给他放洗澡水了。

水龙头里哗哗地流着水，周九良回到孟鹤堂身边儿，亲亲他的唇瓣，“饿不饿？”

“你说呢？”孟鹤堂列他一眼，又掐他腰侧，“饿死了！我好累！”

“老婆辛苦了，来咱们洗澡。”周九良吃饱喝足开始狗腿地伺候小苹果，殷勤地给孟鹤堂脱睡衣。

孟鹤堂一把捂住领口，防色狼，“不用你，我自己洗。”

周九良摸摸鼻子，“你自己行吗？腿软不软？”

孟鹤堂瞪他，“我腿软赖谁呀？”

“赖我，赖我。”周九良扶着他坐进浴缸里，试图转移话题，“我刚才在网上预约了明天民政局的婚姻登记中心，咱们是上午九点。”

孟鹤堂舒舒服服地坐进热水里，放了一个苹果味的泡泡入浴剂，瞬间浴缸里的水变成了浅粉色的泡泡，他俏丽的鼻尖上顶着一朵泡沫，闻言看像周九良，“你都约啦，好吧。”完了又叹气，“哎，本来说今天去老房子收拾东西的，但是现在我好累哦。”

“明天登记完了去吧。”周九良给他按摩肩膀，“舒服吗？”

“唔，再用力一点儿……”孟鹤堂反手指着自己凸出的肩胛骨，“这里也按按。”

“好，”周九良继续卖力地按摩，过了一会儿又嘴欠，“你怎么在床上就总让我轻点儿，现在这么能受力。”

然后被孟鹤堂抹了一脸泡沫。

由于操劳过度，孟鹤堂在家躺尸了一整天，吃饱了就窝在沙发上看电视，把之前没看的电影补了两三个，晚上也早早地就上床睡觉。这次是真的纯睡觉，周九良昨天吃饱了，今天没有闹他，哄着他睡好，转天一早起来去登记领结婚证。

因为睡得早，刚过起点他俩就醒了，难得起床早，起来洗漱吃完早饭才八点多，孟鹤堂和周九良又检查了一遍证件，然后换衣服准备出门。

春节结束的城市中人群又恢复了往常的数量，稍微比早高峰要晚一点点的时间出门还是有些堵车，孟鹤堂靠在车窗上喝热奶茶，看着窗外骑着共享单车飞过的人们。

奶茶很香，是王阿姨早上做早饭的时候一起煮的，没有外面奶茶店里做的那么甜，适合孟鹤堂的口味。他抱着保温杯吸溜一口，又把杯子塞给周九良让他喝，“哎，这么堵，还不如骑小黄车去。”

周九良喝了一口放下，他不太喜欢奶味，“一会儿就过去了，骑车多冷啊，你不要想了。”

“我就随便说一说。”孟鹤堂给杯子拧好盖子，外面还吹着寒风，他当然不会舍弃车里热乎乎的暖风，去外面骑车。

踩着九点整，周九良找到车位挺好车，孟鹤堂解开安全带从车上蹦下来。

“祖宗！你慢点儿，小心崴了脚。”周九良让他吓一跳，路虎车高，跳下来可不比轿车，这能崴脚。

“知道啦。”孟鹤堂戴着帽子站在车门外面等他，波浪小卷发从帽子下面偷偷跑出来，与浅灰色的帽子。

周九良拿上包锁车，牵着孟鹤堂的手进了婚姻登记处。因为他俩没有提前拍结婚证件照，所以要现在现拍一个。

“一、二、三，茄子。”

摄影师咔嚓一声，给孟鹤堂和周九良拍好了他们结婚证上的那张双人照，一会儿就会贴在他们的结婚证上。

回到前面窗口填好表格，盖好红章的红本本新鲜出炉，一人一本被送到了孟鹤堂和周九良的手上。

“来，我要秀恩爱了。”

回到车上，孟鹤堂把两本结婚证打开放在自己的大腿上，然后把戒指摘下来放在中间，拍好照片发朋友圈。

【恭喜我司资深会员周九良先生喜提小🍎】

孟鹤堂早就知道周九良说他是小苹果了。

周九良盗图自己发了一条。

【我爱小🍎】


	19. Chapter 19

过完年很快就到了开学，朱缘也带着完成好的寒假作业和一堆他爸妈给周九良和孟鹤堂准备的礼物从美国回来了。听说周九良和孟鹤堂已经领证，因为工作原因暂时回不来，烧饼和曹鹤阳便更加用心地准备了礼物，各种各样都有，让和朱缘一起回国的公司员工帮忙托运回来。而朱缘乖乖写完寒假作业，没有拖到开学的前两天狂补，甚至是开学第一天找同学抄作业的原因就是他在美国听说孟老师和他二叔领证，真的成了他二婶儿，每天上学在家都要面对孟老师，他自知逃不过，为了不挨说不挨打不如乖乖写完作业。

孟鹤堂和周九良那天领完证回来就去搬家，整理了三个大号行李箱和二个大纸箱，带着孟鹤堂单身时期的全部家当搬进了周九良曾经的单身公寓，现在的新婚爱巢。

开学之后忙忙碌碌过完了三月，进入四月就是清明节，有三天假期，孟鹤堂想也没什么事做，不如去一趟奥特莱斯，赶上放假可能有额外的折扣。

“好啊，你想去咱明天就去呗。”周九良道，给朱缘夹了一筷子芹菜，“不许挑食。”

朱缘苦着一张脸啃芹菜，他在美国呆了一冬天，肉吃喜欢了不想吃菜。

“对了，”周九良突然想起来，“月中我要去L市开个国际会议。”

“去几天啊？”孟鹤堂咬着筷子尖儿问。

“会议是三天，一来一回怎么也得五天。”周九良道。

孟鹤堂点点头，“知道了，你去吧，我和烧麦在家没事的。”

朱缘正往嘴里塞了块鸡肉，闻言道，“我会乖乖听二婶儿的话的。”

“我只是想我出门儿这些天你们俩怎么去学校，”周九良道，又问孟鹤堂，“要不这两天你再练练车吧，我不在你开车带着烧麦去学校。”

孟鹤堂一想也是，周九良不在家，他和烧麦都没人接送了，最好的办法就是自己开车，不然早上没有直达学校的公交地铁挺麻烦的，“那行吧，就是你那车太大，我有点怵头。”

“没事，这个车高视野好，其实挺好开的，”周九良给孟鹤堂挑鱼刺，“这样吧，明天你开着去奥特莱斯吧，我坐旁边看着你，行不行？”

有周九良坐旁边看着孟鹤堂心里稳当了一点儿，“那行吧，明天我试试。”

第二天早上，孟鹤堂一睁眼摸到手机，就看到屏幕上一串微信消息，解锁一看全是靳鹤岚问他几点去他家，中午想吃什么之类的信息。孟鹤堂这才反应过来，之前跟靳鹤岚说好了清明放假去他和朱鹤松家吃饭。

在被窝里踹醒周九良，“快醒醒，岚岚发信息问我们几点到他家了。”

“嗯？”周九良睡眼惺忪的被踹醒，翻身抱住孟鹤堂把他塞进怀里，含糊问道，“什么？”

孟鹤堂被他按着怼进他的胸肌里，挣扎着把脸拔出来，掐周九良的耳朵，又挠他头发，“快起床！之前答应了要去岚岚家吃饭！”

“不是去奥特莱斯吗？”一通折腾，周九良也醒了。

“中午在他家吃饭，吃完饭去呗。”孟鹤堂推开他起床，下地去洗漱，看一眼手机，“快点起来洗脸，已经快十点了，你去看看烧麦醒了没有。”

周九良坐起来双手搓了把脸，下床去次卧喊烧麦起床，“朱烧麦起床啦！太阳晒屁股了啊！不起床就要挨揍！”

吓得正窝在被窝里打游戏的朱缘呲溜一下就从床上出溜下来，“我起了我起了我起了！”

一番折腾，这“一家三口”终于在十一点左右收拾停当，周九良开车，路上买了点水果，在十二点之前到了靳鹤岚家。

“哎呦喂！你这是皇上出巡还是拉屎占坑啊？怎么磨叽这么半天到现在才来？！”一开门，靳鹤岚就双臂抱胸现在门口损孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂哪里敢说是忘了，只好讨好地笑笑，大眼睛眯起来露出两只大卧蚕，灰溜溜地拉着烧麦从他旁边儿蹭进门去，剩下周九良站在门口和靳鹤岚大眼瞪小眼。

周九良举起手里的水果袋子给靳鹤岚看，他一翻白眼儿，侧身让开，“进来吧进来吧。”

房间里面，孟鹤堂老老实实地站在玄关等着靳鹤岚给他拿拖鞋，这是朱鹤松家，他也是第一次来。

朱鹤松在厨房里炒菜，正好端出一盘菜来放到餐桌上，见到他们来了便打招呼，“小孟儿烧麦来了啊，坐啊，岚岚给烧麦和小孟儿拿丑橘吃烧麦饭一会儿就好了，”然后使唤周九良，“老周你进来给我帮忙！”

周九良放下手里的袋子，在沙发上上屁股还没做热就被朱鹤松喊进了厨房，对孟鹤堂耸耸肩，他就进去了。也不知道朱鹤松喊他进去能帮什么忙，周九良的厨房水平现在也仅限于帮孟鹤堂洗个菜，切菜都切不利索。

沙发上，朱缘被塞了一个丑橘之后开始打游戏，同学在群里呼唤他上线，而孟鹤堂和靳鹤岚抱着抱枕挤在一起说悄悄话。

“诶，你俩最近怎么样？”靳鹤岚想盘着腿坐，但是腿太长收上来的时候顶到孟鹤堂的腰了。

“哎哟，你看着点儿我。”孟鹤堂捂着腰歪了歪身子离他稍微远点，“我俩挺好的呀，上班下班过日子嘛，你和松哥不也这样。”

靳鹤岚把头放在抱枕上，“也是，哎，我妈开始催我生孩子了，你妈催了没有？”

孟鹤堂呆了一瞬，“没，没有呢，大姨这么着急啊，你们不是还没办婚礼呢？”

“就是说啊！”靳鹤岚捶抱枕，算是和这个抱枕干上了，“婚礼还没办呢生什么生，难道要大着肚子结婚啊，而且我自己也不是很想生。”

“为什么？”孟鹤堂转过身来面对他，“你以前没说过不想要孩子啊？”

“哎，这不都是被逼的呢，”靳鹤岚掰着手指头给孟鹤堂算账，“我和老朱的工资每个月就这些，他的一半还要还房贷，加上平时的开销就差不多花了七七八八，哪养得起孩子呢？而且我也不是很有信心生了孩子能教育好，万一孩子没长好以后可怎么办？说实话，我心里挺害怕的。”

一番话说得孟鹤堂也陷入沉思，他虽然是小学老师，但是对于如何教养自己的孩子心里其实也不是很有把握，而且他一直还觉得自己小着呢，离生孩子还远着呢。不过正如靳鹤岚所说，已经结婚的人了，被家长催生小孩也是顺理成章、意料之中的事情。

叹了口气，孟鹤堂也皱着眉头愁上了，“我也不知道，我觉得生孩子是好久以后的事情呢，现在还没有准备好。”

剥开一个丑橘，顺手把橘子皮扔进茶几旁边的垃圾桶里，靳鹤岚递给孟鹤堂一半，“谁说不是呢。”

这边厢兄弟俩因为孩子的问题愁眉不展，厨房里朱鹤松也在跟周九良说这个事。其实生不生孩子对于朱鹤松来说不是个很重要的事情，如果靳鹤岚不想生就不生，只是他现在被催了之后思维陷入纠结，搞得朱鹤松天天陪着他纠结。

周九良倚在料理台边上听朱鹤松一边儿炒菜一边儿念叨，他说话的声音在炒锅里爆炒的声音和抽油烟机的声音的伴奏下显得十分不真切，说的内容也是周九良也觉得十分遥远。

两对新婚夫夫面对生孩子这个问题的反应都是一脸懵逼——我还是个宝宝，我才不要生宝宝。

而且周九良也是光棍儿，“着什么急啊，这才刚领证，二人世界还没过够呢，有了孩子多影响夜生活啊。嗨，我们家已经有烧麦了，不会催我们的。”

此话一出，朱鹤松差点儿没拿炒勺崩周九良，“叫你来是商量事儿的，不是让你来说风凉话外加炫耀的好吗？！”

“我能有什么办法，反正我们短期内肯定是不会要的，有一个烧麦已经是够够儿的了。”周九良摊手，祭出耍无赖大法，“你们就不生，大姨不是也没辙吗？实在不行就说你有病，不孕不育呗。”

“你才不孕不育！你才不孕不育！”气的朱鹤松抄起手边儿的炒勺打他，菜汤子甩在墙上和地上都是点子，又扯了两张厨房纸擩给周九良，“你给我擦干净了！”

吃饭的时候倒是谁也没提这个事儿，烦心事暂时抛开，高高兴兴吃了一顿饭。朱鹤松的手艺很不错，而且和孟鹤堂做的菜味道不一样，朱缘吃的挺开心的，总吃一个味儿的偶尔换换口味，有点儿新鲜感。

“诶，一会儿我们想去奥特莱斯转转，你们一块儿去呗？”孟鹤堂问靳鹤岚和朱鹤松。

“威尼斯小镇啊，”靳鹤岚正在和鸡翅骨头搏斗，“我想去，但是有个材料领导等着要，没空。”

“那好吧。”

消消停停吃完饭，又呆了一小会儿聊天，周九良三人就离开靳鹤岚和朱鹤松家去奥特莱斯。

这家奥特莱斯在T市郊区的W区，开车过去差不多要四五十分钟，说好了这次孟鹤堂开车，他坐上驾驶席调整好座椅，开始拿着在手机地图里搜索路线。

“你搜什么啊，我认识，你听我的不就完了。”周九良坐在副驾驶道。

“不行，我怕反应来不及，还是设置一下把，万一走错了呢。”孟鹤堂道，把手机在支架上放好，连上数据线充电，准备发动汽车。

“你帮我看着点儿后面，能倒吗？”孟鹤堂挂上倒车档，不敢松开刹车。

周九良回头随意看了一眼，“没车，倒吧。”

孟鹤堂这才开始倒车。

等到驶出小区，导航说要往右转，周九良却说左转，“你就往左拐，走这边这两条路，然后上桥过了前面上快速路，就到了。”

“可是导航说右转啊。”

“它指的那条路不好走，你听我的。”周九良道。

后面有车上来，孟鹤堂也不好堵着小区大门，只好听了周九良的话左转，导航也改变路线，通知走上备选路线，“然后怎么走啊？是不是导航说的这样？”

“你先开着，该拐了我告诉你，先直走。”周九良翘着二郎腿，一手搭在孟鹤堂的座椅靠背儿上。

后排的朱缘还在打游戏，孟鹤堂抽空在后视镜里看了他一眼，趁着等红灯给周九良使个眼色。

周九良会意，“烧麦放下手机，在车上不许玩，眼睛还要不要了？”

“等会儿等会儿，打完这一局就不玩了！”朱缘忙道。

一路开过去还算顺利，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的，也不敢开快，中途被无数人超车加塞，搞得周九良无比暴躁，额头上青筋直蹦。但是还不能说他，一说孟鹤堂就要说，“你这么暴躁干什么，车来了我害怕啊，我都怕死了你还让我离前面那么近，追尾了怎么办！”

“不是让你离特别近，你别空出来一个车的距离就行了，不然总有人抢着插到你前面来。”周九良脑阔疼。

“它插就插吧，反正我害怕。”孟鹤堂支着胳膊握着方向盘，两只手臂不自觉地用力，腰背挺直，开到现在开始后背疼。

“放松点儿，你太紧张了，别跟方向盘较劲儿。”周九良给他按按脖子。

孟鹤堂鼓着腮帮子，“我害怕啊。”

“好好好，你已经很棒了，马上就要到了。”

等到快到了，周九良远远看着这几个路口都是车，导航让孟鹤堂走这条路，周九良道，“走这边儿，你看那边儿都是车，全是等着停车进去的，那条路已经堵住了。”

“这么多人啊……”孟鹤堂依言转弯，接着周九良指挥的两三条路都和导航不一样，导航突然出声，说，“这位朋友，我觉得你有些许的叛逆啊！”

“噗——”孟鹤堂没忍住，笑了出来，“听见没有，导航说你叛逆。”

周九良骂道，“我叛逆个鬼！是它太傻！指的路都这么傻！都堵成这样了，我不换条路走什么时候才能停下车！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”看着周九良跟导航对骂，孟鹤堂和朱缘一起狂笑。


	20. Chapter 20

清明节便已是四月初，假期结束之后忽忽两个多星期就是孟鹤堂的生日，这还是他俩在一起后孟鹤堂过的第一个生日。说来也巧，周九良跟孟鹤堂从确定恋爱关系到领证结婚十分迅速，不过从十一月份到二月年后，不到半年功夫就领了鲜红的结婚证，妥妥的闪婚。

这就导致了他俩谁的生日都没赶上。

周九良的生日是十月二十八，他和孟鹤堂确定关系前恰恰生日刚过去，当时他一个带着孩子的单身汉，整天上班愁工作下班愁朱缘，自然没有过生日的想法，还是王阿姨想着给他做了一顿面条，就当是过了。而孟鹤堂的生日是四月二十六，更是没到日子，如今快到了，周九良便琢磨着要给他好好过一个生日。毕竟是婚后的第一个生日，必要当做一件正经的大事来做的。

坐在宽敞的办公室中，柔软舒适又符合人体工学的真皮座椅却像长了针一样，让周九良在上面坐立不安的。午休刚刚过去，还带着饭后昏昏欲睡的余韵，周九良一手托腮一手夹着钢笔在办公桌上一下一下地点着，正在用功地苦思冥想，到底送什么礼物给孟鹤堂才好。

不能太简单，也不能过分奢华，更不能太俗套，最好是特别一点的才有意思，周九良皱着眉，兀自想着。本来他是想给孟鹤堂买车的，只是孟鹤堂不愿意，他一点都不想开车，所幸买都不买，光明正大地使唤周九良当司机。

这时门被敲响，随即他的首席大秘夹着一沓材料进来，放到周九良面前，“周总，这些事几份需要您签字的材料。”

“嗯。”周九良一秒切换回工作模式，翻阅几份材料，从头到尾仔细看过之后确认没有问题之后便签上名字，又挑出两份又问题的拎出来，“这两个是怎么回事？上午开会不是已经了更改比例数据了吗？”

大秘常柯接过来，“是秘书室审核的疏忽，我回去让她们重新做一份出来。”

周九良的这位首席大秘是他接手公司之后亲自提拔上来的，作风十分严谨可靠，又细心认真。之前周九良单身的时候两人便经常一起加班，顺道一起吃饭，常柯又比他年长几岁，十分沉稳，又已经结婚几年，周九良突然觉得可以问问他，让他参谋参谋如何给周九良过生日。

奈何问题提出之后，常柯一脸无奈地道，“我的小周总，你觉得我一天二十四个小时里差不多有十二个小时在忙工作，我哪有空给老婆过生日。”

“啊……”周九良有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，确实，之前他光棍一个，又刚刚接手公司，千头万绪忙得不行，整天拉着常柯加班。

“咳咳，”周九良心虚地咳嗽两声，“哥，我错了哥，我看最近也不怎么忙了，要不我给你批个年假，你休息休息，陪陪嫂子吧。”

谁知常柯一本正经地拒绝了，“算了，不年不节的，就算我有假，我媳妇儿还得上班呢。”

如此一来周九良更心虚了，嘿嘿笑了两声，又继续愁道，“那你说我送个什么礼物好啊？”

这也难住了首席大秘，常柯与周九良大眼瞪小眼对视良久，突然道，“秘书室里有几个女孩和Omega，要不问问他们？Omega应该知道Omega都喜欢些什么吧，礼物嘛，自然是要投其所好。”

周九良点点头，觉得有些道理，“那行，你让他们列个想要的礼物清单来交给我，我好歹有个范围可以选择。”顿了顿又道，“先把那个错了的数据改了！”

常柯点点头，收拾材料出去了。

过了不到一个小时，周九良果然收到了一份礼物愿望清单，打开一看，里面五花八门什么都有，不过里面很大一部分是些护肤品化妆品什么的。周九良一个Alpha活的糙得很，也不懂这些牌子，瞧着又是爽肤水又是精华又是乳液面霜，还有什么粉底腮红眼影唇膏之类的就头晕脑胀、眼冒金星。

他仰着头靠在座椅上，双手抱胸，时不时看两眼电脑屏幕上的文档，脑海中又浮现出孟鹤堂的苹果脸，想想家里卫生间洗手台上确实也摆着不少瓶瓶罐罐，周九良觉得他干脆可以先给媳妇儿买上一年的护肤品，这个应该不会出错。

至于化妆品……

周九良知道孟鹤堂会画眉，因为他眉骨高，眉毛又实在太浅——不止眉毛浅，其实他除了头发，身上哪一处的毛发都很浅——为了能看出有眉毛，才每天画几笔。有几次周九良还自告奋勇帮他画眉，结果画出两条又黑又粗的毛毛虫来，被孟鹤堂跳着脚追打。

来回轱辘着鼠标看清单上的东西，周九良做了一个大胆的决定，打算每样儿都买一些来给孟鹤堂玩。他的想法单纯极了——我媳妇儿这么好看，不化妆都好看，化了妆岂不是要成天仙了？！

说干就干。

周九良便照着清单上的牌子挨个搜索，把最新出的新品全都网罗一通，其中Tom Ford因为被推崇备至，他便直接买了几个出名的唇膏套装，什么男朋友女朋友系列，还有最近新出的一套十只的套装。

挑挑拣拣，又在网上搜索图片和测评，周九良认认真真地在大清单里挑出了要买的礼物，列了一个也不算短的小清单出来。只是他也不知道这么多东西都要去哪儿买，网上据说假货不少，更多的新款国内还没有发售，只有国外有。周九良挠头，给常柯发微信，【你在秘书室里挑个细心稳重的，帮我买些东西。】然后把清单文档拖进对话框里发给他。

过了十几秒，常柯回道，【交给许明明去办了。】

周九良知道许明明，二十六七岁，确实细心稳重，而且做事颇为认真全面，绝不拖沓。她是常柯的助理，工作有几年了，身为周九良的首席大秘，常柯要忙的事务千千万，自然也是需要一个助手的。

交代好心头大事，周九良便又开始预定温泉度假村，他打算带孟鹤堂去泡温泉玩，忙活完一通差不多就快到四点了。小学四点半放学，周九良收拾收拾桌面上的东西，抄起钥匙手机，准备早退去接媳妇儿和侄子回家。

转眼到了四月二十四，再有两天就是孟鹤堂的生日了，许明明果然按照周九良的单子准备齐了礼物，在周五交了一个大箱子给周九良，收获额外的加班奖励，喜滋滋地下班过周末去了。正巧二十六号是个周日，周九良预定好了城郊的温泉度假村，计划带着孟鹤堂去泡温泉。至于朱缘……周九良狠狠心，却实在没办法，也只好带着了！

晚上在饭桌上一说，孟鹤堂很开心，眼睛亮晶晶的充满期盼，“泡温泉啊，我之前就想去了，一直没机会呢，真好。”

周九良得意洋洋，“我选的地方当然好，咱明天一早儿就去，那个度假村还有些别的玩的，餐厅也很不错，到了晚上泡温泉，到周日下午再回来。”

他都安排得妥妥当当了，孟鹤堂自然点头说好，又双手一拍，笑道，“哎呀，那我可就当个智障，只管听你安排的随便玩，不用自己操心了。”

大概孟鹤堂是个操心的命，之前上学的时候和同学朋友出去旅游都是他来订票订酒店做行程攻略，每回想起来，自己也十分想当一个跟着傻吃傻玩的智障，不过交给别人做他又不放心。现在有了周九良安排，他终于可以做一个跟着傻吃傻玩的小智障啦！

吃完饭孟鹤堂把厨房扔给周九良收拾，自己便兴冲冲地回卧室收拾行李去了，要住一晚上呢，至少睡衣和洗漱用品是要带上的。

经过几个月的锻炼，周九良已经是个收拾厨房的熟练工，他不紧不慢的把碗筷放进洗碗机，眼角里注意到朱缘还趴在桌边不动，“烧麦你怎么了？”

朱缘两只手夹着自己的胖脸，把肉都挤到中间出来一个小猪嘴，听周九良问话，便小大人儿似的叹气，“你们又要带着我当电灯泡，我觉得自己好闪亮，我不想去。”

“哦？你以为我想带你这个小电灯泡？但是你不去这个周末你去哪儿过？”周九良拎着湿巾过来擦桌子，问朱缘。

“我去找同学玩行不行？在他家住一晚，等你们回来再去接我。”朱缘刚才吃饭的时候就盘算好了，现在周九良一问便噼哩噗噜说出来，小嘴叭叭的。

“哪个同学啊？”

“就是我同桌。”

“哦。”周九良点头，他记得朱缘的同桌，之前也见过小孩家长说过几句话，略一沉吟就同意了，因为他也不想到这个小电灯泡！哎，现在的周九良可不是当初要拿朱缘当借口好给孟鹤堂发信息多说两句话的周九良了，媳妇儿已经娶到手了，用过就扔说的就是他！

“那你去了人家家里可要听话啊，不许给人家添麻烦，知道吗？”

朱缘狂点头，他和同桌徐宵植是好朋友，早就说好什么时候去他家一起玩，这回可算能如愿了。

“太好咯！”朱缘欢呼一声跑回房间，给小伙伴发信息去了。

第二天早上，孟鹤堂老早就醒过来，他心里有些激动，才刚六点就睡不着了，天知道他每天早起盯早读，平时到了周末多想睡个懒觉，不到九点绝不起床的。

闭着眼睛在被子里翻腾两圈，孟鹤堂揉掉眼角的眼屎，打了个小小的哈欠睁开眼睛，一双大眼睛清澈无比，半点看不出是刚睡醒的样子。周九良还在睡，还有半个多小时才是他正常起床的时间。被子里暖乎乎的，孟鹤堂也不想起床，便摸出手机来玩消消乐。玩了一会儿没什么意思，他又不想躺着了，便起来去做早饭。

等到都起床了，一家三口吃完早饭，收拾好了出门。先要把朱缘送到同学家去。到了人家家门口，周九良和孟鹤堂又叮嘱了朱缘好几遍，把孩子交给徐宵植的父母，周九良可算能带着孟鹤堂去过二人世界了。

“哎，小电灯泡总算不在这发光了，可真不容易。”周九良感叹道。

孟鹤堂吃吃地笑，拆了一包每日坚果，往周九良嘴里塞了一个核桃，说，“哪有你这样的嫌弃孩子的，不是当初天天跟我汇报朱缘作业的时候了？”

谁还不知道谁，周九良当初心怀鬼胎，借口朱缘来追他，现在他就拿这个话反过来嘲笑周九良。

谁知道周九良才是天下第一臭不要脸，“他的作用已经使用结束了，现在不需要他了。”

逗得孟鹤堂更是笑得停不下来，指着他笑骂，“你可真是丧良心！”

到了温泉度假村，先办理登记入住，因为度假村在城郊，他们到的时候已经是中午了。到了房间放下东西，周九良道，“咱先吃午饭，饭后休息一会下午去爬山。”

“好啊。”孟鹤堂把行李箱里的换洗衣服拿出来挂在房间的衣柜里，好奇道，“这山有多高？”

这个度假村是依山而建的，正在T市城郊的一座不高不矮的山的半山腰，周九良想了想，“也不算太高吧，大概一千米左右？咱们现在已经在三四百米的海拔。”

说去就去，换上运动服，蹬上运动鞋，孟鹤堂挎着一个Kenzo小腰包就和周九良手拉着手吃饭去了——吃饱喝足才有力气爬山！

山上空气好，春天四处都是盛开的鲜花，孟鹤堂和周九良慢悠悠地走着，时不时停下来拍个照看个景，等到从山上下来就已经五点多了。回来之后休息吃饭泡温泉，这边有只能两个人泡的独立小池子。孟鹤堂头上顶着毛巾，全身皮肤粉得发红，不知道是被水烫的，还是被某个坏人作弄的。

“哎呀你别弄我。”他趴在池子边上喝水，加了冰块的酸梅汤下肚缓解了一点燥热，只不过还有一只流氓的大手在水下作怪。

周九良在他身后抱着他，明显有异状的部位在他的后面，闻言不仅不收敛，反而更加变本加厉，手也在继续乱动，险些让孟鹤堂端不稳杯子。他半转过头瞪周九良，眼刀子还没飞出去便被叼住唇角。孟鹤堂被挤在水池边上，又被上下夹击，没反抗两下便被敌人弄毫无招架之力，只能任他施为。

不是我方不坚定，都怪敌方太狡猾。

在温泉池里潇洒放纵的结果就是孟鹤堂竖着进去，横着出来。本来温泉就比一般洗澡水温度要高，泡的时间久了难免会有些血液循环加速导致的头晕眼花，更别提还有周九良给他增加的那么激烈的活动量，导致孟鹤堂最后已经瘫软无力，只能被周九良抱回房间了。

躺在床上休息了好一会儿，周九良在他旁边给他扇风，又喂他吃了一瓶酸奶，这才缓过来。

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛躺着，眼珠子在眼皮下面转来转去，马上就要十二点了，到了十二点就是他的生日。周九良会给他什么礼物呢，虽然有没有都无所谓，出来玩就已经很开心了，但是孟鹤堂心里还是很期待的，关键是好奇周九良这个直A男能准备出个什么花样儿给自己。

“媳妇儿，到这边儿来。”周九良抱着自己那个大箱子放上桌子，搓着手喊孟鹤堂过去。

这个箱子是下午他们去爬山的时候让客房服务送进来的，孟鹤堂之前完全没见过，“什么啊？”

“来来了，”周九良把箱子推到他面前，一个大纸箱子，上面打着一个超大号的蝴蝶结，正好手机上的时间跳到了00：00，“生日快乐！”

“谢谢老公！”孟鹤堂凑过去亲周九良一口，然后摸着大蝴蝶结的丝带玩，“这么大，是什么啊？”

“你拆开看看。”

见周九良还挺兴奋的模样，孟鹤堂更好奇他到底给自己准备了什么礼物，解开丝带，就见里面满满当当的堆满了各种护肤品化妆品的包装盒，都是带着塑料膜还没拆封的，一大箱子够用一年的了！

孟鹤堂目视周九良，完全没想到生日礼物不是一个，而是一大堆，他的眼神里写满了让他给自己个解释几个字。周九良嘿嘿笑了两声，“我觉得一样儿太少了，就给你把今年用的都买了，这下你就不用再想着用完了买新的了。”

“怎么还有化妆品？我又不化妆！”孟鹤堂听他解释的同时便在箱子里面翻拣都有什么，结果翻出来好几盒唇膏和眼影盘。

“你不是画眉嘛，”周九良道，“这几个都是秘书给我推荐的，说是新款色号呢。”

孟鹤堂满脸一言难尽地打开一盒Tom Ford唇膏套装，挨个看了看色号，挑出来一个，拿着它指着周九良，“瞧见没有！不要脸！说的就是你！”

周九良定睛一看，那个唇膏底下赫然写着Shameless，可不就是不要脸么！

感觉还挺好玩，孟鹤堂打开它在自己手背画了几道试了试颜色，感觉还挺好看的，忽然玩心上来，瞧瞧周九良，“嘿嘿，既然你给我买了，那就别浪费，你也用用吧。”说着就要给周九良涂唇膏。

周九良见势不妙立刻想跑，孟鹤堂叉腰，“站住！不许跑！周九良我告诉你！今儿你要跑了就别上炕睡觉了！”


	21. Chapter 21

春日风大，还有柳絮纷飞。

孟鹤堂的生日之后没几天就是五一，初夏来临，天气一日日的热起来，转眼到了六月底，人们开始在空调房里熬日子。

期末考试刚刚结束，孟鹤堂瘫在客厅的沙发里躺尸装咸鱼，期末考试期间他太忙了，在学校盯着小崽子们复习和出卷子，回家还要盯着朱烧麦复习写作业。如此熬了两个星期，终于考完了，大人小孩都有了喘息的空间，能歇一歇，缓一口气。

朱缘回自己家住了，月初的时候，烧饼和曹鹤阳处理好了美国的工作回了国，不过因为恰逢考试，两个熊家长便继续把儿子扔在弟弟家，等考完试再接回家。

“嗨，让他回家我和他爸也不知道该怎么盯着他复习，万一又背着我们偷玩手机，考砸了可怎么办？”曹鹤阳道。

这是他在厨房里和孟鹤堂一块儿做饭时说的。

有理有据，思虑周全，全然一片慈母心肠呐。

“小崽子太烦人了，我和他妈回家来先歇几天再接他回家，可累死我了。”

客厅里，烧饼对周九良如是说。

这大约才是真话了。

不管怎么说，孟鹤堂算是熬过了地狱模式的两周，昨天和其他老师一起判完卷子登记好成绩单，明天还要开家长会。这个家长会对朱缘已经没有了任何意义，昨天下午成绩一出来，他亲爱的二婶儿孟鹤堂就直接把成绩单微信发给了他敬爱的母亲大人，对于毫无成绩隐私的小朋友来说，有亲二婶儿当班主任，想拿到成绩单根本不用等到官方家长会。

幸好朱缘这次考得着实不错，在孟鹤堂的紧迫盯人的996学习时间大法的努力下，他的各科成绩都有进步，总成绩竟然进入了班级前十名，在年级里也能排到前五十名，真是感天动地，成果喜人，这其中孟鹤堂居功至伟。

厨房里，王阿姨正在准备晚饭，养生壶里咕嘟着红枣银耳莲子羹，孟鹤堂忙得有些上火，嘴唇连着起了三个燎泡，急需滋补下火。他在沙发上继续瘫着，穿着宽松中裤，两条细长的小白腿露着半截，翘着脚歪在一堆靠垫里玩手机。面前的茶几上放着一杯蜂蜜水和一盘洗好的桃子和车厘子，他一会儿摸一颗，水果盘旁边的小碟子里已经有了一小堆樱桃核。

嘴里含着一颗深紫红色的车厘子，孟鹤堂殷红的唇珠一鼓一鼓，嘴角的燎泡也浆顺饱满，嘴唇不经意间乱动便会疼得他半眯起圆润的杏眼，眼中隐约有水波荡漾，眼下的卧蚕更加深刻，带起一点点细微的笑纹。阳光从落地窗穿过半合的纱窗泄漏进来，洒在他白皙的小腿上，在细小汗毛上反射出一层浅浅的金光。

可惜周九良还没下班，如此美景美人无人欣赏，美人自己也正被燎泡折磨，只觉得自己是一只可怜无助的小咸鱼。

今天不是小苹果精，而是小咸鱼精的孟鹤堂正在和尚九熙发信息，自从过年的时候发现和尚九熙是上下楼的邻居，他俩的关系愈发的亲近了起来，再加上本来就一起搭班带学生，这个学期就在学校里步调一致，同进同出。家里空调开得正好二十六度，抄起一个桃子，小小的啃一口——不是孟鹤堂过分秀气，而是不敢张大嘴扯到燎泡——他单手抓着手机噼里啪啦地回复信息。尚九熙说他对象单位发的福利——农家乐折扣券，问孟鹤堂要不要一起去玩，山里凉快，树又多，可以贴近大自然，呼吸新鲜空气。

红枣银耳莲子羹炖好了，王阿姨盛了一碗给孟鹤堂端过来，特意多放了莲子。

“瞧瞧这小可怜儿，把莲子都吃了啊，已经炖软了一点儿都不苦。”王阿姨心疼地道。

“谢谢王姨。”孟鹤堂瘪瘪嘴，哭丧着小脸儿道谢，完了又期期艾艾地问，“我把这个都吃了，晚上能不吃苦瓜了吗？”

王阿姨瞅瞅他那三个大燎泡，一狠心，掷地有声，“不行，你这火太大了，还得吃！”

孟鹤堂抽鼻子，摆出一副假哭的模样，即将发出一声“嘎——”，结果被王阿姨眼疾手快捏住嘴巴，“乖乖的啊，吃了苦瓜好的快，给你放糖拌，不苦的，啊。”

哄好小咸鱼，王阿姨接着回厨房做饭了，留下一只孟鹤堂更加生无可恋地在沙发上。又咬掉一小口桃子，甜蜜的水蜜桃也无法抚平他即将吃到苦瓜的苦涩心情，他举着手机给周九良发信息问他什么时候到家，字还没打完，手机没拿住砸在了脸上，怼得他鼻子一酸，大眼睛里又水波荡漾了。

正在此时，大门响起开锁的声音，是周九良回来了。

“媳妇儿我回来啦！”他一进门就喊道，边说边换鞋，把门钥匙和车钥匙扔在鞋柜的小抽屉里，“你在哪儿呢？”

“这儿呢……”孟鹤堂的声音幽幽地从客厅传来。

周九良趿拉着拖鞋溜达过来，也从果盘里抄起一个大桃子嘎嘣脆地啃一口，一屁股坐在他腿边儿，伸手摸他软乎乎的脸蛋，“怎么了这是？这么没精打采的，嘴都撅得能挂油瓶儿了，我瞧瞧好点儿没有。”

说着他凑近了看那几个燎泡，顺势在他唇上亲一口，吃到了同样甜蜜的桃子味。

“你起开，别离我这么近，热。”孟鹤堂嫌弃地推开他，周九良从外面回来，带着一身腾腾的热气，还有汗味。他撑着胳膊起来，由躺改坐，盘着腿，把吃了一半的桃子塞给周九良，自己端起碗开始喝银耳莲子羹。

把一颗红枣喂进周九良嘴里，孟鹤堂道，“九熙问我要不要一起去农家乐避暑，你想去吗？”

“什么时候？”把枣核吐出来，顺便接住孟鹤堂吐出来的枣核一起扔进垃圾盘里，周九良问。

“还没定，你什么时候有时间？他说是他对象单位给的福利，去那边玩可以打折。”

“月底这段年中总结忙完，下个月应该没什么事，可以去山上住一两周，马上就要进伏了，山里凉快一些。”周九良道，“你想去？”

其实孟鹤堂对农家乐并不是很感兴趣，他虽然喜欢小动物，却又怕虫子和脏，去夏天农家乐住难免会有许多虫子。不过他又觉得难得放松一下好像也不错，九熙说那边的条件还挺好的，那可以试一试。

点点头，“九熙说那里环境还不错，要不就去试一试吧，反正放假了也没事做。”

说到放假，孟鹤堂转念一想，“你问问大哥和嫂子有没有时间，带着烧麦咱们一起去啊。”

周九良挤挤眼，搂着孟鹤堂让他趴在自己身上，“你问嫂子呗，这事儿他做主，他同意的话我哥连个屁都不敢放。”

说的跟烧饼是个极品气管炎似的，逗得孟鹤堂吭哧吭哧地笑起来，嘴咧的太大又扯到了燎泡，嘶嘶地倒抽冷气，一边抽一边捶周九良。

“诶，尚九熙他对象是干什么的？”吃饭的时候周九良问道，他记得元旦晚会那天好像看见有一个黄毛锅盖头来学校门口接尚九熙，猜测那个大概其就是他男朋友了。

“是个律师，”孟鹤堂皱着脸吃苦瓜，声音含含糊糊的，“叫何九华。”

“是不是黄头发啊？元旦那天我好像看见了。”

“我不知道啊，没见过，可能是吧，”孟鹤堂不在意地道，“听说他对象是B市人，为了他才来这边工作的。”

饭后孟鹤堂问了曹鹤阳的意思，得到肯定答案之后就拉了个群【🦟嗡嗡🐶汪汪🐷哼哼】，这个群名也暗示了即将开始的鸡飞狗跳的农家乐生活。

另外还叫上了靳鹤岚两口子，虽然外企OL没有两周这么长的假期，不过一周年假的时间还是有的。

【我真是不知道撞了什么邪，年假不出国不去Disney，答应跟你去农家乐，等回公司上班，杰西卡那个小婊砸又要来跟我臭显摆了。】靳鹤岚在语音里气哼哼地道。

【当然是因为你最爱我啦~】孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧地回复他，撒娇耍赖技能的熟练度已经点满了。

商量过后日子定在了七月的第二周，八个大人一个小孩，尚九熙何九华作为唯一一对未婚情侣在三对已婚夫夫中间夹缝生存，偶尔还要和单身幼犬朱烧麦抱团取暖。

目的地就是城郊山脚的一个村子，那边距离山脚已经很近了，走一会儿就能爬山，他们打算开车去。

整合了一下，周九良兄弟俩两家带着烧麦开一辆，靳鹤岚两口子跟尚九熙两口子开一辆。尚九熙是个自来熟，见面没一会儿就和靳鹤岚混熟了，过年时见过面的，又是老乡邻居，很说的上来，一辆车也不会尴尬。

因为人多，烧饼开了辆七座的奔驰SUV，临走前，还捎上了朱缘企图藏起来的暑假作业。

“为什么要有暑假作业这种摧残小朋友的东西存在！国外的学校都没有假期作业╭(╯^╰)╮”后排座上朱缘抱着胳膊生闷气。

“那明年把你送美国上学去得了，你就没作业了，怎么样，儿贼！”烧饼一巴掌糊在朱缘的后脑勺儿上。

朱缘抱住头，“爸你别打我头了！再打就傻了！”

“就是，别打我儿子，”曹鹤阳把朱缘搂进怀里呼噜毛，“本来随你就够傻的了，再打还能要吗！”

朱缘：妈妈，你可真是我亲妈呀……

“烧麦你老老实实写作业，等你上高中了爸妈就送你出国上学。”曹鹤阳道。

说到真的要去，朱缘又不想去了，他现在毕竟还是个十岁的小孩子，一想到要离开家人和熟悉的环境，心里有点着慌，“我不想去了……”

不管后面的一家三口，周九良和孟鹤堂正在捣鼓手机导航。

“你别用上回那个导航了，忒傻了。”这是周九良。

“我是想换一个来着，新出了李家强的语音包呢。”这是孟鹤堂。

对李佳琦的力量一无所知的周九良无所谓地点点头，等孟鹤堂设置好目的地，就一脚油门开出车库了。

起步的有点快，他们家附近有限速六十迈的要求，只听导航一声大吼，“我的天哪！MM你超速了！减速减速减速！”

吓得周九良一激灵，一个急刹车踩下去，所有人都往前倾，幸亏有安全带拦着，不然孟鹤堂就要贴上挡风玻璃了。

众人一脸懵逼的抬起头来，全部看向周九良，“你怎么回事？”

周九良一脸冷汗的抬手抹了把脸，“这导航太刺激了……我还以为要激情追尾了……”

孟鹤堂拍拍胸口，倒在座椅上，“你吓死我了……”

“没事了没事了，我适应适应，适应适应……”周九良心有余悸地道，车子重新行驶起来。

接着，李佳琦激情澎湃的声音又响起了，“OMG！前方为事故多发地段，MM们一定要谨慎驾驶哦！”

“我都成MM了……”周九良小声嘀咕道，孟鹤堂就在旁边笑，肩膀一抽一抽的。

这时李佳琦又接了一句，“MM们，认真听佳琦导航好不……”

“好好好……”周九良已经开始下意识给他捧起哏来了。

孟鹤堂简直要笑晕过去了，连后面的烧饼一家三口也一起笑起来没完。

等到终于上了高速，开了一阵子之后，周九良刚想说快到服务区了，要不要停车休息一下，还是开过去下一个服务区再停，导航就传来声音，“你看前方这个服务区也太好了吧，MM们，停它！”

“好嘞您呐，停它！”

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
